


Герой своего же романа

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FB-2019, M/M, idiots being idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Даже самое запутанное дело об убийстве не столь запутано, как чувства





	Герой своего же романа

«…Шэнь Цинцю висел на цепях: от прежнего великолепия остался жалкий обрубок. Тело, бессильно извивающееся в путах, походило на чудовищную куколку, из которой не смогла бы уже вылупиться никакая бабочка.

Ло Бинхэ поднес к лицу своего бывшего наставника руку, и хотя тот не мог его видеть — хотя ему больше было нечем видеть — все равно лязгнул остатками зубов прямо рядом с пальцами.

Ло Бинхэ рассмеялся и издевательски поклонился.

— Только что этот недостойный ученик получил от наставника еще один бесценный урок: никогда не сдаваться… Или, быть может, смысл урока заключался в другом? Даже поверженный, ничтожный, с вырванным жалом враг все равно попытается тебя укусить.

Шэнь Цинцю замычал и отчаянно задергался в цепях. Многочисленные раны на его теле кровоточили, а обрубки истекали сукровицей. Никто бы не узнал в этом жалком существе небожителя с пика Цинцзин.

«Это только начало, — пообещал себе Ло Бинхэ. — Боль, которую он мне причинил, — я заставлю его пережить ее сторицей».

Он улыбнулся, и в его черных, словно обсидиан, глазах вспыхнуло пламя еле подавляемого безумия».

Вэй Усянь поставил точку и от души зевнул. Часы показывали два восемнадцать — самое время спать и видеть какие-нибудь неприличные сны, но читатели осаждали его в ожидании новой главы «Пути гордого бессмертного демона», и закончить ее удалось только сейчас.

Щелкнув кнопкой чайника, Вэй Усянь заварил чаю, потер глаза и начал перечитывать черновик. Кое-что поправил, добавил несколько кровавых подробностей. В целом получилось хорошо: месть свершилась, и Шэнь Цинцю наконец (спустя 1200 глав боев, интриг и папапа!) получил по заслугам. Демонический меч Синьмо благополучно продолжал сводить протагониста с ума, еще немного — и…

Вэй Усянь довольно сощурился и нажал кнопку «Опубликовать», взял свою кружку и, как был босиком, отправился на балкон. Спина болела просто немилосердно. Вэй Усянь оперся локтями о перила, выгнул спину, едва не выронив чашку, и довольно вздохнул.

На соседнем балконе (очевидно, после папапа) курил сосед. Они обменялись кивками, Вэй Усянь отобрал у него сигарету, сделал несколько затяжек и отдал обратно.

— Новая девчонка? — спросил он.

— Новая глава? — спросил сосед, и они понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.

Пол холодил ноги, Вэй Усянь огляделся в поисках брошенных тапочек, но нашел только один. Ветер оседал на губах мягкими нотками жасмина, густые, развесистые кусты которого росли у самого дома. Ночью чай казался мягче и куда слаще.

Вэй Усянь сделал последние глотки, облизал губы и вернулся в комнату. Забравшись с ногами на стул, он обновил страницу: прошедшего времени вполне должно было хватить, чтобы прочесть две-три тысячи слов, и он рассчитывал на первые восторженные комментарии.

Страница обновилась, Вэй Усянь впился глазами в строки — и едва не отшвырнул мышь.

«Просто смехотворно», — гласил первый комментарий, и Вэй Усяню даже не нужно было смотреть, кто его оставил.

Отринь мирское и иди работать.

Внизу вперемешку шли комментарии: «Здорово!», «Бр-р-р, тошнотики» и «Сижу с попкорном. Жги, мирской братец!»

Вэй Усянь скрипнул зубами. Читатель Отринь мирское и иди работать был его личным бичом. «Наказанием за грехи», — говорил Цзян Чэн. Грехов у Вэй Усяня и впрямь было много, и благодаря Отринь мирское карму он начал отрабатывать еще при жизни, без перерождения.

Вэй Усянь гневно раздул щеки и забарабанил по клавишам.

«Ночь! Начало третьего! Тебе что, совсем не нужно спать, чувак?!»

«Сегодня обновление», — ответил Отринь мирское.

«И ты не ложился только чтобы сказать, что оно смехотворно?! Бро, у тебя что, совсем нет личной жизни?!»

Как-то, когда они зависли в ресторанчике и уже приняли на грудь пару рюмок, Цзян Чэн признался, что любит читать перепалки Вэй Усяня с мирским братцем куда больше, чем саму новеллу. Наверное, он был такой не один: тред буквально желтел от ведерок с попкорном.

«Протагонист излишне жесток и начинает скатываться в безумие, — безжалостно продолжал обличать Отринь мирское. Кажется, замечание про личную жизнь задело его за живое, потому что слов он сегодня не выбирал. Впрочем, в другие дни он их тоже не выбирал. Вэй Усяню давно уже следовало привыкнуть, но он все никак не мог и каждый раз жутко бесился. — Несмотря на тяготы и лишения предыдущих 1258 глав, он не получает заслуженной награды, не получает никакой награды вообще. Катарсиса тоже нет. Из юноши с чистыми помыслами и ранимой душой он превращается в невменяемого и кровожадного психопата».

«Зато у него есть гарем, — мстительно написал Вэй Усянь. — На шестьсот с лишним жен».

«Это ненаучно», — тут же откликнулся Отринь мирское.

«Да кому вообще нужна твоя наука! Гарем! На шестьсот не слишком уродливых женщин!»

Страницу тут же заполнили комментарии: «Плюс один плюс много к папапа!», и Вэй Усянь торжествующе вскинул вверх кулак.

«Чему эта новелла может научить подрастающее поколение?» — тут же нанес новый удар Отринь мирское, и Вэй Усянь пристыженно прикусил губу. Пример подрастающего поколения был у него практически под рукой, и, хотя он заслуженно гордился своим писательским гением и правдоподобными деталями, Цзинь Лин после его новелл наверняка бы стал заикой.

Вэй Усянь уставился в экран, пальцы застыли над клавиатурой. Он обновил страницу и уставился на фразу, которой Отринь мирское заканчивал все критические разборы «Гордого бессмертного демона»:

«ТЕБЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СТАТЬ ХОРОШИМ ПИСАТЕЛЕМ. БРОСЬ ЭТИ ГЛУПОСТИ И ИДИ РАБОТАТЬ».

Снизу бесконечной чередой шли смайлики с аплодисментами и поднятым большим пальцем.

— Ненавижу интернет, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Ненавижу этого чувака. Читателей этих гребаных тоже ненавижу.

Он решительно закрыл окно браузера, опустил крышку ноута и потер саднящие глаза. Вставать было уже через три часа — едва-едва хватит времени, чтобы уснуть. Конечно, можно вообще не ложиться и поработать над новой главой, тем более что ее нужно выкладывать через три дня.

Так, нахрен.

Вэй Усянь едва-едва успел стянуть джинсы, укутаться в тонкое покрывало и закрыть глаза, как у него зазвонил телефон. Мелодия была тревожной — визгливое пение скрипок, нарастающий гул барабанов, неумолимая поступь приближающегося зла.

Вэй Усянь застонал, но все же взял телефон и, прижав его к уху, зевнул в трубку.

— Зампрокурора Цзинь Гуанъяо, достопочтенный Ляньфан-цзунь, вы на часы вообще смотрели?

— Простите, доктор Вэй, — раздался в трубке голос, вкрадчивый и гладкий, словно шелк. Барышня на месте Вэй Усяня заслушалась бы и растаяла, — но дело срочное. У нас труп.

— Какой-то особенный труп? — спросил Вэй Усянь и снова зевнул.

— В определенном смысле.

— Там же должен быть дежурный патологоанатом.

— Он там и есть. Но я хочу… я просил бы, чтобы его осмотрели вы. Поговорите с ним, доктор Вэй, выведайте все его секреты.

— Я не гребаный волшебник. Я не говорю с трупами. Я…

— Угощу вас утром завтраком. Идет?

— Нет, — буркнул Вэй Усянь, но Цзинь Гуанъяо повесил трубку. — Нет, — буркнул он чуть громче и нехотя потянулся за брошенными у кровати джинсами.

***

В морге Вэй Усяня уже ждали дежурный патологоанатом, которого с его легкой руки никто не называл иначе, как Шестой соученик, и пара впечатлительных стажеров, неизвестно что забывших здесь посреди ночи.

— Братец Вэй! — Шестой соученик хлопнул Вэй Усяня по плечу и со значением покосился на стажеров. — Это доктор Вэй Усянь.

— Тот самый? — пискнул один из стажеров, и Вэй Усянь несчастно дернул уголком рта.  
— Какой такой тот самый?

— Который разговаривает с тру… — Шестой соученик сделал страшное лицо, и стажер осекся на полуслове.

— Тот самый, написавший цикл блестящих статей по судебной антропологии? — пришел ему на помощь товарищ, менее впечатлительный и куда более расторопный.

— Блестящих статей? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. Стажер вытащил из сумки пачку распечаток и преданно ими потряс. Если не присматриваться, их и вправду можно было принять за статьи по судебной антропологии. Вэй Усянь присмотрелся. Страницы пестрели цветистыми описаниями отрубленных рук и выдавленных глаз, словами «наставник» и «Ло Бинхэ».

— «Гордый бессмертный демон»? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, приходя в необъяснимо хорошее расположение духа.

У стажера хватило совести смутиться.

— Я… кхм… захвачу статьи в следующий раз?

— И как? Годная новелла? — спросил Вэй Усянь, кивая на распечатки последней главы, которую он вымучивал два прошлых дня и от которой братец Отринь мирское не оставил и камня на камне.

Стажер закивал:

— Отличная! Кровь-кишки-психоз. Дать вам ссылку?

— А поучительная хоть? — вздохнул Вэй Усянь.

— Ну, это не Конфуций. Зато там есть папапа… — под мрачным взглядом Вэй Усяня этот стажер тоже осекся.

— Где мой труп? — хмуро спросил Вэй Усянь у Шестого соученика. — Где мой труп и где мой чай? Где мои ютяо?

— Какие ютяо? На часах три ночи!

— Мне, — сказал Вэй Усянь, — звонил Цзинь Гуанъяо. Он, конечно, скользкий гад, но понятие имеет. Он бы ни за что не выдернул меня посреди ночи из постели без еды. Итак, где моя еда?

— Ничего не знаю, — сказал Шестой соученик, машинально вытирая губы.

— У тебя весь рот в крошках.

— Вот блин… — Шестой соученик машинально вскинул вверх руку, затем опомнился и, честно глядя Вэй Усяню в глаза, поклялся: — Ничего не знаю.

— Ну-ну. — Вэй Усянь заглянул в крошечный кабинетик по соседству и оставил там сумку, затем связал волосы на затылке в смешной пучок и направился в прозекторскую.

— А можно посмотреть? — пискнул один из стажеров, вместе с Шестым соучеником поджидавших Вэй Усяня у двери.

— Нет. Здесь не цирк, и я не фокусник.

— Да ладно, братец Вэй, — улыбнулся Шестой соученик миролюбиво, — подумаешь, посмотрят. Жалко тебе, что ли?

— Ютяо мои где?

Вэй Усянь задрал нос и прошел к шкафчикам. Надел форму, шапочку и очки, натянул перчатки и двинулся к столу, на котором уже лежало тело. Стажеры и Шестой соученик на цыпочках проследовали за ним, и Вэй Усянь сделал вид, что совсем их не замечает.  
А затем ему и вправду стало не до них. Стало вообще ни до кого.

Труп лежал перед ним, неподвижный, немой, обвиняющий. Потемневшее лицо с выпученными глазами, веки в мелких точках кровоизлияний, расширенные зрачки, багровые трупные пятна… Какое-то время Вэй Усянь молча смотрел на него, затем, не разжимая губ, улыбнулся и заправил за ухо трупа выбившуюся прядь волос.

— Вижу, ты не в настроении, — произнес он беззвучно, — но, может, все-таки расскажешь, кто тебя обидел?

Привычно, не глядя, Вэй Усянь включил диктофон и приступил к наружному осмотру. Движения его были мягкими, но уверенными, слова лились без остановки.

— Это… Как он это делает?.. — донесся до Вэй Усяня потрясенный шепот одного из стажеров.

— Удивительно! — выдохнул его товарищ. — Прямо как темномагический ритуал. А можно сфоткать для блога?

— Нет. А теперь заткнитесь и смотрите.

Чужие слова в ушах Вэй Усяня становились все тише, все слабее, пока, наконец, не стихли совсем. Он остался один на один с убитым и историей его Смерти.

***

Вэй Усянь как раз стучал по клавишам, когда от входа в кабинет донесся шум. Он поднял глаза и улыбнулся во весь рот: в дверях, непримиримо глядя друг на друга, стояли Лань Чжань и Цзинь Гуанъяо. Каждый сжимал в руках пакет с завтраком — и отказывался отступать.

— Еще немного, и вы начнете бодаться. Сфоткаю для Вичата, — сказал Вэй Усянь и навел на них телефон. Цзинь Гуанъяо машинально улыбнулся в камеру, и улучивший возможность Лань Чжань протиснулся вперед и поставил на стол рядом с Вэй Усянем еще теплый бумажный пакет.

— И-и-и в гонке вооружений побеждает Лань Чжань с… — Вэй Ин открыл пакет понюхал и, запустив руку внутрь, откусил от полоски теста. — С ютяо. А вы что принесли, зампрокурора Цзинь?

— Баоцзы.

— Ага. — Вэй Усянь выдернул из держателя распечатки с отчетом и протянул Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Вот ваш отчет.

— Вот ваш завтрак, — тот протянул Вэй Усяню пакет, и они церемонно пожали друг другу руки.

— С вами приятно иметь дело. Не в два часа ночи, конечно, но все равно. — Этот пакет Вэй Усянь тоже разворошил. Контейнер с баоцзы отправился на стол. — Лань Чжань, хочешь баоцзы? Я их честно заработал.

Лань Чжань покачал головой. На принесенный Цзинь Гуанъяо завтрак он смотрел так, словно тот лично его оскорбил, на самого же Цзинь Гуанъяо пялился, как…

— Вот! — Вэй Усянь щелкнул пальцами. — Именно таким взглядом Ло Бинхэ и будет смотреть на своего учителя! Обязательно вставлю в… м-мф… — Лань Чжань не глядя сунул ему в рот новую полоску ютяо, и Вэй Усяню пришлось замолчать.

— Как продвигается ваша… э… новелла? — вежливо поинтересовался Цзинь Гуанъяо, бегло просматривая отчет.

— Прекрасно, — соврал Вэй Усянь. — Скоро я выведу ее в бестселлеры и брошу эту небом проклятую работу.

— Вот как, — Цзинь Гуанъяо улыбнулся и перевернул страницу. Лань Чжань, в отличие от него, осуждающе нахмурился.

— Сущая глупость. Ты ужасный автор.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если не читал? — огрызнулся Вэй Усянь, затем мстительно сунул недоеденную полоску ютяо обратно в пакет и придвинул к себе баоцзы.

Цзинь Гуанъяо хмыкнул, словно вычитал в своем отчете нечто невероятно забавное — что было совершенно непонятно, потому что ничего забавного Вэй Усянь там не писал.  
Он уже взялся было за палочки, когда Лань Чжань смахнул баоцзы на пол, отобрал у него палочки и придвинул поближе стакан с соевым молоком.

Баоцзы упали на пол и разлетелись по тусклому серому линолеуму. Не сговариваясь, все трое — Вэй Усянь, Лань Чжань и Цзинь Гуанъяо — уставились на воцарившийся беспорядок.

— Лань Чжа…

— Ай, — сказал Лань Чжань без выражения.

— Действительно, — Цзинь Гуанъяо только улыбнулся шире. — Лишили доктора Вэя честно заработанного завтрака.

— М-м.

— Теперь, чтобы искупить свою вину, вам придется сводить его на обед. А еще лучше на ужин. Куда-нибудь, где нужен галстук. Если хотите, я могу…

— Спасибо, — оборвал его Лань Чжань.

— Спасибо, нет? — глаза Цзинь Гуанъяо весело сощурились.

— Нет, — сказал Лань Чжань.

— Ну, как знаете. Доктор Вэй, я это забираю, — Цзинь Гуанъяо бережно спрятал отчет в портфель. — Скажете что-нибудь не для протокола?

— Не-а, — Вэй Усянь целиком запихнул в рот ютяо и почувствовал, как щека у него раздается, как у хомяка. — Не скажу. На редкость скучный труп.

— Что так? Неразговорчивый?

— Не в том дело. Просто ему было нечего мне ска… Эй, я не разговариваю с трупами!

— Да-да, я это уже слышал, — Цзинь Гуанъяо, не оборачиваясь, взмахнул рукой и вышел из кабинета.

Вэй Усянь остался один на один с Лань Чжанем.

— Чем могу помочь, инспектор первого класса Лань? — спросил он, поправив на носу очки для чтения. — Если у вас нет ничего срочного…

— Вэй Ин.

— Впрочем, даже если что-то срочное и есть, мне-то какая печаль? Согласно протоколу…

— Вэй Ин.

— ...так что придете через три дня. Самое меньшее.

— Я принес тебе ютяо.

— И выбросил мои баоцзы.

— Уронил.

— Ай-ай-ай, с каких это пор фамильный кодекс Ланей разрешает лгать?

— Уронил… сознательно.

— Я знал! Знал! Никакого тебе прощения! Никакого…

— Лань Ванцзи, что так долго? — Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел хмурый Цзян Чэн. — Всего-то и делов — взять отчет. Или он тебе снова голову морочит?

— Бро! — Вэй Усянь кинулся к нему, раскинув руки, но вместо Цзян Чэна обнял только воздух: тот уклонился с ловкостью, подаренной годами опыта и мастерством в кунг-фу.

— Еще раз назовешь меня «бро», и я тебя стукну, — пообещал Цзян Чэн. — Ты Лань Ванцзи отчет отдал?

— Какой из? — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Ваших трупов у меня много. И до отчета ли мне: родной брат избегает меня, несмотря на долгую разлуку!

Цзян Чэн сдавил пальцами переносицу и сделал несколько глубоких, шумных вдохов. Вэй Усянь следил за ним с искренним интересом, затем хлопнул Лань Чжаня по плечу.

— Кажется, ты благотворно на него влияешь. Раньше в этом месте он уже начинал швыряться мелкой канцелярией.

— Вчера, — проскрежетал Цзян Чэн. — Мы виделись только вчера. Какая, нахрен, долгая разлука.

— Эта ночь показалась мне бесконечной, — пожал плечами Вэй Усянь и бросил Цзян Чэну полупустой пакет. — Хочешь ютяо? Лань Чжань принес.

— Если их принес Лань Ванцзи, то не хочу, — Цзян Чэн швырнул пакет обратно. Вэй Усянь перестал жевать и с подозрением покосился на недоеденную полоску теста, затем на Лань Чжаня.

— Что это значит?

— Просто дай нам этот чертов отчет, — простонал Цзян Чэн, — и я пойду дальше работать и тихо тебя ненавидеть.

— Сегодняшний труп? — спросил Вэй Усянь, доедая ютяо. — Мо что-то там? Мо Сюй? Почему мне смутно знакомо это имя?

— Потому что ты никогда не интересуешься никем, кроме себя, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, — иначе бы давно уже запомнил, что…

— Неправда! — обиделся Вэй Усянь. — Я интересуюсь тобой. И Лань Чжанем. Лань Чжань забавный, а тебя прикольно доставать.

Цзян Чэн сгреб подвернувшийся под руку дырокол и швырнул в Вэй Усяня. Лань Чжань перехватил тот у самого его лица.

— А если бы попал? — возмущенно надул щеки Вэй Усянь, затем повернулся к Лань Чжаню и улыбнулся самой сладкой улыбкой. — Спасибо, Лань Чжань. Вычту из твоего долга суп.

— М-м.

— Ты слушать будешь, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, — или мне снова чем-нибудь в тебя швырнуть?

— Ну слушаю, слушаю.

— Мо Цзыюань — кузен Мо Сюаньюя.

Вэй Усянь непонимающе моргнул.

— Мо Сюаньюй, — повторил Цзян Чэн.

— У него есть сестра, за которой я когда-то бегал? — предположил Вэй Усянь неуверенно. На этот раз Цзян Чэн швырнул в него степлером. Степлер ударил Вэй Усяня в плечо, упал и запрыгал по полу.

— Ай, — Вэй Усянь потер ушиб и возмущенно уставился на Лань Чжаня. — Лань Чжань! Ты куда смотришь?

— М-м, — ответил Лань Чжань прохладно.

— Ну вот, теперь ты снова должен мне суп. — Вэй Усянь снова повернулся к Цзян Чэну. Тот смотрел на него с выражением человека, попавшего в девятый круг христианского ада. — Мо Сюаньюй.

Цзян Чэн сделал над собой видимое усилие.

— Нет. У Мо Сюаньюя нет никакой сестры. Зато у него двое братьев. Одного из них ты за человека не считаешь, а второй — наш зампрокурора.

— Я и зампрокурора за человека не… Стоп. Он что, брат Цзинь Цзысюаня? Мужа сестрицы?

— Нашего свояка. Цзинь Цзысюань — наш свояк.

— У меня язык не повернется так его назвать. Что, вправду брат?

— Да. Внебрачный.

— Один из.

— Заткнись.

— Так это что же получается, ночной труп нам родственник?

— Седьмая вода на киселе.

— Не будь таким, семья всегда семья. Скажи, Лань Чжань.

— М-м.

— Надо бы, что ли, ритуальных денег сжечь. У тебя есть?

— Нет, конечно. Я, по-твоему, кто? Монах?

— Ну, принимая во внимание, что последнее папапа было у тебя еще…

Цзян Чэн взвесил в руке тяжелый керамический горшок с орхидеей.

— То есть, — Вэй Усянь не моргнув глазом сменил тему, — Цзинь Гуанъяо разорился мне на баоцзы, потому что кто-то убил кузена его внебрачного брата?

— Нет, — губы Цзян Чэна сжались в хмурую, неодобрительную скобку, — он разорился тебе на баоцзы, потому что его внебрачный брат прикончил своего кузена.

***

Вообще-то, это было против правил, и Лань Чжань должен был возражать, но он не возражал, а потому Вэй Усянь влез в запасной, висевший в шкафу пиджак, как смог зачесал волосы и отправился с ними на допрос.

— У тебя что, другой работы нет? — проворчал Цзян Чэн, но проворчал вполне миролюбиво, так что, наверное, тоже не возражал.

— Работа никуда не денется. Ночью доделаю.

— Ночью ты или спишь, или пишешь свою дурацкую новеллу.

— И ничего она не дурацкая. Вот увидишь, когда-нибудь меня еще назовут Юньмэньским Насмешником.

— За кровь-кишки-распидорасило?

— Ну или хоть дораму снимут. И я вас брошу и уйду на вольные хлеба. Стану маститым автором. Дядя Цзян будет гордиться. Госпожа Юй пожалеет, что ставила меня в детстве коленями на горох.

— Нет.

— Нет. Но дораму все-таки могут снять. Правда, Лань Чжань? — Вэй Усянь привычно ткнул Лань Чжаня локтем.

— Нет, — сказал тот холодно. — Ты ужасный автор.

— Ну ты хотя бы сначала прочти!

— Хмф.

Вэй Усянь ожидал, что им придется забирать Мо Сюаньюя в комнату для допросов, но оказалось, что их уже опередили.

— Там зампрокурора Цзинь, — отрапортовал Лань Чжаню один из рядовых полицейских. Лань Чжань с Цзян Чэном молча переглянулись, и Цзян Чэн потянул на себя ручку двери. Лань Чжань толкнул Вэй Усяня себе за спину и последовал за напарником. Они вошли, и дверь за ними закрылась, отрезая царивший в участке фоновый шум.

Вэй Усянь оказался в комнате, сплошь отделанной зеркалами. В центре стоял стол и несколько стульев. За одним из них сидел Цзинь Гуанъяо, безупречный, гладкий и лощеный, как черная яшма. А напротив него…

Вэй Усянь нахмурился. Проводя ночи за безмолвными беседами с трупами, он редко испытывал сочувствие к убийцам, но этот Мо Сюаньюй с первого взгляда вызвал в нем жалость и какую-то острую печаль.

Кажется, он был совсем юный, еще мальчишка — хотя сказать наверняка было трудно: лицо его скрывали белила и красная краска. Грим смазался от струившихся по щекам слез и влажно блестел в свете ламп. Глаза Мо Сюаньюя были насмерть перепуганными, и Вэй Усяню вспомнилось далекое детство и сам он в окружении своры уличных собак. Мо Сюаньюя трясло, и эта мелкая, противная дрожь уколола Вэй Усяня прямо в сердце.

— Инспектор первого класса Лань. Инспектор первого класса Цзян, — Цзинь Гуанъяо повернулся на звук их шагов и натянуто улыбнулся. — А я-то думал, что у меня есть еще немного времени.

Цзян Чэн рывком выдвинул себе стул, и его ножки заскрежетали по полу. Лань Чжань сел по другую сторону от Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— А вы, доктор Вэй, разве не сядете? — с иронией спросил Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Раз уж пришли.

— Сяду, — сказал Вэй Ин, взявшись за спинку стула рядом с Мо Сюаньюем.

— Вэй Ин, — окликнул его Лань Чжань предостерегающе, но Вэй Усянь не обратил на него внимания.

— А-Юй, — позвал он ласково. Глаза Мо Сюаньюя расширились, он уставился на Вэй Усяня, словно слышал подобные слова впервые, словно его никогда так не называли. Ногти Вэй Усяня впились в ладони. — А-Юй, ты и вправду кого-то убил? Не бойся, расскажи братцу Вэю.

— Нет, — отчаянно замотал головой Мо Сюаньюй. Голос его дрожал, слезы с новой силой потекли по щекам. — Нет, нет! — последнее «нет» он практически выкрикнул. — Она… она просила… но я не сделал…

Руки Цзинь Гуанъяо все так же расслабленно лежали на столе, но плечи его еле уловимо напряглись. Лань Чжань и Цзян Чэн переглянулись.

— Кто она? — спросил Вэй Усянь еще мягче. — Кто вел тебе убить Мо Цзыюаня?

— Ма… мама, — выдохнул Мо Сюаньюй и, зажав рот руками, икнул.

Вэй Усянь повернулся к Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Подстрекательство? Если его и вправду принуждали к убийству…

— Это невозможно, — покачал головой Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Почему?

— Его мать умерла много лет назад. Сюаньюй — сирота.

— Да неужели? — огрызнулся Вэй Усянь. — Его отец очень даже жив.

— Все равно что сирота, — поправился Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Вы знаете это не хуже меня, доктор Вэй. Все знают. — Голос его был ровным, очень выдержанным — как будто Цзинь Гуанъяо говорил о Мо Сюаньюе и только о Мо Сюаньюе. Как будто сам он никогда не был в такой ситуации.

— Короткая же у вас память, — не удержался от выпада Вэй Усянь.

— Нет, — вздохнул Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Но что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?

Вэй Усянь открыл рот, закрыл, немного пожевал губу, затем махнул рукой.

— А-Юй, — он снова повернулся к юноше и ласково отвел с его лба спутанные пряди, — как тебя… заставляли убить Мо Цзыюаня? Это было посмертное желание матери?

Которая, подумал Вэй Усянь, кажется, была той еще штучкой.

Мо Сюаньюй отчаянно замотал головой. Его длинные, собранные в неряшливый хвост волосы хлестнули Вэй Усяня по щеке.

— Нет… она… приходила ко мне… весь прошлый месяц… приходила… у нее нет тела… она ведь умерла… но она говорила… говорила… и просила, чтобы я… чтобы… — Мо Сюаньюя заколотило.

— Приходила? — Вэй Усянь нахмурился. — И почему же ты решил, что это она?

— …Называла меня «А-Юй», — проговорил Мо Сюаньюй, с трудом сглотнув. — Никто… больше не называет меня так… только мама… только она…

О боже, подумал Вэй Усянь беспомощно, я сейчас расплачусь вместе с ним.

— Лань Чжань, — нетерпеливо окликнул он, — дай мне свой платок.

Лань Чжань повиновался.

— Ну же, ну, — Вэй Усянь как сумел вытер струившиеся по лицу Мо Сюаньюя слезы и поднес платок к его носу. — Давай, сморкайся.

Мо Сюаньюй замотал головой и попытался оттолкнуть его руку.

— Сморкайся, говорю. Сразу станет легче.

Плечи Мо Сюаньюя опустились, он громко высморкался, и, скомкав платок, Вэй Усянь протянул его обратно Лань Чжаню.

— Спасибо, Лань Чжань.

Брови Цзинь Гуанъяо устремились вверх.

— О небо, — с какой-то внутренней мукой произнес Цзян Чэн. — Мало тебя мать порола.

— Что? — нахмурился Вэй Усянь.

— Ничего, — сказал Лань Чжань, забирая платок. Пальцы их на мгновение соприкоснулись.

— Ну, это уже даже как-то жалко, — сказал Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Цзян Чэн скривился, словно военный генерал древности, военные заслуги которого похерила разгульная семья.

— Да. Если хотите, можете потом наябедничать своему Цзэу-цзюню, но сейчас у нас убийство и невменяемый подозреваемый на руках.

— Любой другой не назвал бы Сюаньюя просто подозреваемым, — заметил Цзинь Гуанъяо. — А вот убийцей — да.

— Я не любой другой, — огрызнулся Цзян Чэн. — Не говоря уже о Лань Ванцзи. И именно поэтому вы подсуетились, чтобы это дело попало к нам.

— Верно, — не стал спорить Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— А как назвали бы Мо Сюаньюя вы, зампрокурора Цзинь? — разомкнул губы Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усянь показал ему оттопыренный большой палец. Таким Лань Чжанем можно было только любоваться: напряженный, опасный, идущий по следу.

Тонкие губы Цзинь Гуанъяо изогнулись в такой же тонкой улыбке:

— Я бы назвал его невинной жертвой. Пешкой в чужих руках.

Лань Чжань удовлетворенно кивнул, и вслед за ним кивнул и сам Вэй Усянь. Мо Сюаньюй слушал весь этот разговор и, цепляясь за пиджак Вэй Усяня, прятал лицо у него на плече.

— Но, — продолжил Цзинь Гуанъяо, и голос его стал сухим и неприятным, — нам понадобится нечто более веское, чем мое и ваше мнения. Что-то, что не позволит обвинить меня в предвзятости, а вас — в халатности и коррупции.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и, скрестив руки на груди, перевел взгляд с Цзян Чэна на Лань Ванцзи. Затем посмотрел в глаза Вэй Усяню, и тот невольно покрепче прижал к себе Мо Сюаньюя.

— Доктор Вэй, только что… Почему вы не попросили платок у брата?

— Что? — нахмурился Вэй Усянь. — Какая разница?

— И все-таки.

— Не знаю. Он не носит платка.

— Ношу, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, буравя Цзинь Гуанъяо неприязненным взглядом.

— Вот видите, он носит. А почему тогда не попросили платок у меня?

Вэй Усянь передернул плечами:

— А вы бы дали?

Цзинь Гуанъяо снова улыбнулся. Это была невеселая улыбка, насквозь усталая улыбка, и Вэй Усянь вдруг подумал, что, позвонив ему в третьем часу, сам Цзинь Гуанъяо тоже наверняка не сидел сложа руки.

— Доктор Вэй, я знаю, вы обо мне не самого лучшего мнения. Как вы там называли меня в тот, последний раз?..

— Скользкий гад.

— Ах, да… Так вот, хотя вы и считаете меня скользким гадом, Сюаньюй — мой брат. Уж простого платка я бы для него не пожалел. Но дело сейчас не во мне. Вы никогда не замечали, насколько вообще опираетесь на инспектора первого класса Ланя? И я сейчас не о рабо…

— Достаточно. — Лань Чжань встал и уперся руками в стол. — У нас убийство и подозреваемый, которого мы должны допросить в течение двадцати четырех часов. Это, — Лань Чжань кивнул и как-то сумел включить в свой кивок и Вэй Усяня, и Цзинь Гуанъяо, и даже своего напарника, — не допрос.

— Вы правы, инспектор первого класса Лань, — вздохнул Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Пойдемте, доктор Вэй. Не будем мешать инспектору Ланю и инспектору Цзяну работать.

Вэй Усянь посмотрел на Лань Чжаня. Тот еле заметно кивнул, и Вэй Усянь нехотя встал, с трудом расцепив руки Мо Сюаньюя. Наклонившись к самому его лицу, так что нос едва не касался кончика испачканного белилами носа, Вэй Усянь мягко произнес:

— А-Юй, будь хорошим мальчиком и ответь на все вопросы, которые зададут тебе эти инспекторы. Особенно тот, красивый, похожий на влажную мечту.

Цзинь Гуанъяо нарочито громко прочистил горло.

— Я хотел сказать, на небожителя, — бесстыдно поправился Вэй Усянь и, потрепав Мо Сюаньюя по волосам, направился к выходу. Проходя мимо Лань Чжаня, он не удержался от победного смешка: уши того пламенели.

Выйдя из комнаты для допросов, Вэй Усянь тут же стянул свой дежурный пиджак и расстроенно поцокал языком: рукав и плечо были густо испачканы гримом. Вышедший следом за ним Цзинь Гуанъяо смотрел на него безо всякого сочувствия.

— Вы — редкий человек, доктор Вэй, — сказал он, немного помолчав, — и это хорошо. Жизнь была бы невыносима, если бы таких, как вы, было хоть немного больше.

— Я уязвлен, — отозвался Вэй Усянь, все еще пытаясь отчистить пиджак.

— Ничего. Вам полезно.

— Дайте платок.

Цзинь Гуанъяо улыбнулся.

— Нет.

— А раньше говорили, что дадите.

— Брату. Доброго дня, доктор Вэй.

Цзинь Гуанъяс зашагал по коридору, раскланиваясь с многочисленными полицейскими, и Вэй Усянь мысленно чертыхнулся, но все же крикнул ему в спину:

— Это не он. Не А-Юй.

Цзинь Гуанъяо замер, немного постоял и вернулся.

— Что вы имеете в виду, доктор Вэй?

— Токсикология пришла буквально перед самым вашим приходом. Мо Цзыюань поужинал незадолго до смерти. Выпил вина, но немного — чуть больше бокала, слишком мало, чтобы отключиться. Однако я не нашел у него под ногтями частиц чужой кожи и никаких волокон. Ран или следов, которые бы говорили о сопротивлении, тоже нет.

Глаза Цзинь Гуанъяо сузились.

— Другими словами…

— Он позволил себя задушить.

***

Вернувшись к себе, Вэй Усянь занялся перепечаткой диктофонных записей и составлением отчетов, изредка отвлекаясь на то, чтобы черкнуть в блокноте пару идей для новой главы «Гордого бессмертного демона». Отринь мирское и иди работать наверняка снова приманится на обновление, и Вэй Усяню очень хотелось утереть ему нос. Где-то между двумя отчетами он обновил на телефоне страницу «Гордого бессмертного демона» и утонул в восторженных комментариях и смайлах, рассыпающих цветы, сердца и котят. Черные фанаты во главе с Отринь мирское затаились и ждали нового обновления, чтобы снова погиенить.

Ну погодите у меня, посулил Вэй Усянь и с новой силой застучал по клавишам.

— Может, за меня отчет-другой напишешь? — спросил, зевая, Шестой соученик, и Вэй Усянь, продолжая печатать одной рукой, сложил ему кукиш другой.

— Вот еще. У каждого свои отчеты и свои трупы.

— Ну тебе жалко, что ли?

— Ютяо мои где?

— Да вон они, в пакете, я не трогал.

— Не эти, — Вэй Усянь перевернул пакет и вытряс крошки и последнюю полоску теста. — Эти мне Лань Чжань принес.

— Хороший он человек, этот Лань Ванцзи, — ненавязчиво заметил Шестой соученик. — Надежный, порядочный. Красивый опять-таки…

— Угу, — отстраненно кивнул Вэй Усянь, зависнув над блокнотом. В прежних главах «Гордого бессмертного демона» он несколько поторопился и отрезал Шэнь Цинцю все, что только можно было отрезать. Теперь отрезать ему больше было нечего, а арка с местью еще не закончилась.

— Из Лань Ванцзи получился бы прекрасный муж, — жужжал над ухом Шестой ученик, и Вэй Усянь машинально потянулся к старой газете, чтобы отмахнуться от него, как от мухи.

«Может, как-то прирастить ему руки-ноги? Найти волшебную траву, прирастить… а потом снова отрезать. Нет, как-то глупо. Этот мирской засранец меня просто засмеет. Тогда прирастить и не отрезать. Да ну, бред. А зачем тогда приращивать? Может, тогда отсечь ему это… — Вэй Усянь покопался в памяти, припоминая забытый древний сленг. — Янское острие? Чтобы ему больше не светило папапа».

— Ты никогда не думал?.. — спросил Шестой ученик проникновенно.

— Да ну, какое папапа, он же калека, — нахмурился Вэй Усянь. — Нет, технически это, конечно, осуществимо... Но Министерство образования такого точно не одобрит.

— Кто калека? — поперхнулся воздухом Шестой соученик. — Лань Ванцзи калека? Что ты с ним сделал?

— С Лань Чжанем? Ничего. Причем тут вообще Лань Чжань. Я говорю о Шэнь Цинцю.

— Опять твоя новелла дурацкая! — рявкнул Шестой соученик и гневно ткнул его в плечо. — Я ему о живом человеке, а он снова здорово!

— О каком таком человеке? — Вэй Ин уныло оттолкнул блокнот и вернулся к отчету. — О Лань Чжане? И что там с Лань Чжанем?

— Дурак твой Лань Ванцзи, — шумно засопел Шестой ученик. — А ты бревно. Неотесанное и бесчувственное. Сколько девушек кругом хороших… Эх.

— У меня нет времени на девушек, — отстраненно пробормотал Вэй Усянь. — У меня работа и грядущая литературная слава.

— А у Лань Ванцзи?

— И у Лань Чжаня нет. У него работа… и работа. А еще он ведет меня обедать.

— Куда-нибудь, где нужен галстук? — оживился Шестой соученик.

— Дался вам этот галстук, — отмахнулся Вэй Усянь. — Пойдем есть малатан и…

Он осекся: в дверях, держа за предплечье испуганно жавшегося к нему Мо Сюаньюя, стоял Цзян Чэн.

— О! Это ты! — вскочил из-за стола Вэй Усянь. — Вы. А где Лань Чжань?

— Что, соскучился уже? — скривился Цзян Чэн.

— Ага, — признал Вэй Усянь легко. Вид у Мо Сюаньюя был совершенно несчастный, и Вэй Усянь машинально потянулся потрепать его по волосам.

Цзян Чэн закатил глаза:

— На месте Лань Сичэня я бы уже давно и серьезно с тобой поговорил.

— А на своем месте?

— А на своем месте я знаю, что ты дурак, хотя и не злой.

— Простота хуже воровства, — крикнул со своего места Шестой соученик, и они с Цзян Чэном одновременно вздохнули.

— А-Юй, ты никогда не замечал, что окружающие постоянно говорят загадками? — пожаловался Вэй Усянь, продолжая гладить Мо Сюяньюя по голове. Со стороны они, наверное, смотрелись совершенно нелепо: оба худые, жилистые, почти одного роста. Ну и пусть, подумал Вэй Усянь и мысленно показал безликим наблюдателям язык. Вот Лань Чжань бы понял. — Так зачем вы здесь? — снова спросил он.

— Допрос закончен, — пожал плечами Цзян Чэн. — Брать его под арест мы не стали.

— И что теперь?

— Вернуться в дом семьи Мо он не может, но даже если бы мог… Лично я бы не советовал.

Вэй Усянь нахмурился.

— С собой зампрокурора Цзинь сейчас А-Юя тоже не поселит, иначе его точно обвинят в предвзятости. Может, у меня?..

— Да боже упаси. У тебя даже микробы дохнут.

— Но…

— Зампрокурора Цзинь уже договорился для него о ночлеге.

— И куда… — Лицо Вэй Усяня просветлело: — А, Не Хуайсан?

— Вот всегда бы ты так быстро соображал, — буркнул Цзян Чэн.

— Да я и так всегда…

— Нет.

— Нет! — крикнул от окна Шестой соученик, и Вэй Усянь оскорбленно надул щеки.

— Вы сговорились, что ли?

— Нет. — Цзян Чэн устало потер свободной рукой лицо и подтолкнул к Вэй Усяню Мо Сюаньюя.

— Вот. Отведешь его к Не Хуайсану.

— Хорошо.

— Сразу к Не Хуайсану, — с нажимом сказал Цзян Чэн. — Никаких развлечений. Никаких «а давай».

— Да я…

— Впутаешься в новую историю, и Лань Ванцзи расстроится.

— Да мне-то какое дело до Лань Чжаня? Он твой напарник, а не мой!

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн и с этим и отбыл.

***

В итоге они с Мо Сюаньем и впрямь отправились прямиком к Не Хуайсану. Ну как — почти прямиком. Лань Чжань был здесь, конечно, совершенно ни при чем, просто Мо Сюаньюю и так досталось.

— Мы пойдем есть, — сказал Вэй Усянь, приобнимая его за плечи. Блокнот с идеями для «Гордого бессмертного демона» давно уже покоился в сумке, отчеты были дописаны, Шестой соученик посрамлен, а больше на работе делать было нечего. — Мы пойдем есть настоящую сычуаньскую кухню!

Сычуаньская кухня Лань Чжаня не расстраивала: перец он любил.

Вэй Усянь затянул Мо Сюаньюя в знакомый ресторанчик и махнул тетушке у плиты. То ли по недосмотру, то ли по какой другой причине краску с лица Мо Сюаньюй так и не смыли, и в другом месте на него бы как минимум косились с подозрением, но здесь тетушка у плиты сказала лишь:

— А, это с тобой, Сяньсянь, — и больше уже в сторону Мо Сюаньюя не смотрела.

Вэй Усянь обменялся парой слов с завсегдатаями, задал несколько дежурных вопросов про дела и прочее.

— Как твоя новелла, братец Вэй? — тут же спросил кто-то. — Последняя глава была просто огонь!

Вэй Усянь раздулся от гордости.

— Ждите обновления! Я готовлю… нечто невероятное! — соврал он на голубом глазу, а затем утащил Мо Сюаньюя за освободившийся столик у окна.

Им принесли чай, и, разлив его по чашкам и подтолкнув одну из них к Мо Сюаньюю, Вэй Усянь сказал:

— Ну, А-Юй, давай. Рассказывай.

На первый взгляд Мо Сюаньюй казался простым, где-то даже слишком простым, забитым, если не полоумным, но иногда он улыбался совсем как Цзинь Гуаншань, и Вэй Усяня невольно продирал озноб.

Всю свою жизнь, сколько Мо Сюаньюй себя помнил, он прожил с теткой и ее семьей. Мать, единственное светлое пятно в его жизни, умерла, когда Мо Сюаньюю было десять, и его отправили жить к отцу — точнее, попытались: несколько дней спустя он вернулся в дом Мо. Непримечательный, получивший жесткое религиозное воспитание внебрачный сын был Цзинь Гуаншаню совершенно не нужен.

— Там было хорошо, — вздохнул Мо Сюаньюй, возя рис по миске. — Там был братец Цзинь и…

— …И еще один братец Цзинь, — закончил за него Вэй Усянь, со всем усердием налегавший на острую лапшу.

— Братец Цзинь почти не поменялся, — пробормотал Мо Сюаньюй. — Он… красивый.  
Волосы у Вэй Усяня встали дыбом.

— Он скользкий гад.

— Я люблю скользких гадов, — пожал плечами Мо Сюаньюй. — В детстве у меня была ящерица.

— И что с ней сталось?

— Сдохла.

Зато, подумал Вэй Усянь угрюмо, зампрокурора Цзинь Гуанъяо, в отличие от ящерицы, очень даже жив, и у него есть карьера и любимая женщина. Ну как любимая — невеста.

— У скользкого братца Цзиня есть невеста, — сказал он.

— Ох.

По возвращении в семейство Мо ничего хорошего Мо Сюаньюя не ждало. Матери, которая хоть как-то защищала его от тетки, больше не было, уйти тоже было некуда.

— Ненавижу ее, — пробормотал Мо Сюаньюй и стиснул палочки. — И сына ее тоже ненавижу. И А-Туна.

— Что еще за А-тун?

— И дядю. И…

— Ненавидишь всех, я понял, — Вэй Усянь ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — А за что?

Госпожа Мо, тетка Мо Сюаньюя, всегда была холодной, властной и жестокой. Внешность у нее была красивая, и сохранению этой красоты она и посвятила вторую половину жизни, пуская в ход новейшие крема и давно забытые даосские практики. Муж находился у нее под каблуком, сына она любила и баловала, всех остальных — включая племянника — держала в ежовых рукавицах.

Отношение к Мо Сюаньюю было немногим лучше, чем к слугам, и иногда эта разница становилась совсем незаметной.

— Я собирался уйти, — признался он. — Копил деньги. Работал. Мне уже почти семнадцать. Оставалось еще немного…

Странный шепот — материнский голос — Мо Сюаньюй начал слышать около месяца назад, в своей комнате и в других, но никогда в присутствии прочих людей.

— Она говорила… что я должен убить Мо Цзыюаня. Что… что он плохо со мной обращается, что я должен за себя постоять. Я сказал, что скоро уйду… что у меня есть деньги… А потом денег не стало.

Деньги, заработанные с трудом и спрятанные под неплотно прилегающей половицей, обнаружил и отобрал все тот же Мо Цзыюань. Жаловаться на него тетке было бесполезно.

— Мне хотелось его убить. — Мо Сюаньюй сжал кулаки и с вызовом посмотрел на Вэй Усяня из-под спутанной челки. — Он забрал мои деньги.

— И долго ты их копил?

— Несколько лет. — Мо Сюаньюй немного помолчал. — Мне хотелось его убить… но это было неправильно. И я не стал, нашел еще одну работу. Чтобы на этот раз копить быстрее.

Вэй Усянь что-то задумчиво промычал. Мо Сюаньюй рассказывал весьма занятные вещи, и если их немного повертеть, то получалось, что…

— А ты молодец, — сказал он с улыбкой. Полоумный или нет, Мо Сюаньюй прекрасно понимал, что можно делать и чего нельзя, — и никогда не переходил черту. Даже если очень, очень сильно хотелось.

— Мо Цзыюань тебя бил?

— Мо Цзыюань, — глаза Мо Сюаньюя затеняла челка, и они казались даже чернее, чем были. — Тетушка Мо. А-Тун. Дядя Мо. А-Дин не била.

— А-Дин хорошая? — не удержался Вэй Усянь, хотя, быть может, и не стоило.

Мо Сюаньюй посмотрел на него:

— Нет.

Тело Мо Цзыюаня обнаружил ночью господин Мо, услышавший из его комнаты какой-то странный шум. В убийстве тут же обвинили Мо Сюаньюя, который с кузеном никогда не ладил, а месяц назад начал вести себя даже более странно, чем раньше.

Теперь госпожа Мо требовала для него смертной казни и участи голодного духа до конца перерождений.

— Вот как, — протянул Вэй Усянь, и Мо Сюньюй несчастно кивнул. Он не сумасшедший, подумал Вэй Усянь, отупевший от работы и несчастий, необразованный, затюканный, где-то даже полный валенок, но не сумасшедший. Хм-м…

— Поел? Доедай. — Вэй Усянь принялся пить острый, пронзительно-красный от перца суп. — Кстати, Лань Чжань красивей, чем твой скользкий братец Цзинь.

— …

— Ну, Лань Чжань. Тот инспектор-небожитель.

— Слишком… холодный.

— Много ты понимаешь! — вскинулся было Вэй Усянь, но потом вздохнул и махнул рукой: какой спрос с дурачка.

Не Хуайсан жил на тихой, но красивой улице по соседству с модернистами в литературе, живописи, одежде и еде. На стук он открыл почти сразу же, просияв при виде Вэй Усяня ослепительной улыбкой:

— Братец Вэй, давно тебя не видел! Проходи!

Вэй Усянь прошел в квартиру, таща за собой на буксире растерянного Мо Сюаньюя. Редкий человек не терялся при знакомстве с Не Хуайсаном.

Профессия Не Хуайсана называлась изысканно, таинственно и длинно — настолько длинно, что всю ее запомнил пока что один лишь Лань Чжань. Но Лань Чжань вообще запоминал много ненужной ерунды: к примеру, знал день, когда они с Вэй Усянем познакомились, сколько вообще они уже знакомы, мог без запинки цитировать его статьи по судебной антропологии и прочее-прочее-прочее…

— Хватит думать о Лань Ванцзи, — укоризненно сказал Не Хуайсан. — Лучше представь нас, братец Вэй.

— И ничего я о Лань Чжане не думал! …Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я думал о Лань Чжане?!

— Я геомант и даос.

— Давай без этих твоих штучек.

— Ты всегда думаешь о Лань Ванцзи, когда у тебя такое лицо.

— Такое — это какое?

— Немного… мне обязательно это озвучивать?

— Да.

— Немного придурковатое.

— Эй!

— Сам напросился. А теперь представь нас наконец.

— Да ради бога, — скривился Вэй Усянь. — А-Юй, это Не Хуайсан. Он шарлатан, но тебя обжуливать не станет, так что не бойся. Еще он тоже скользкий, только не такой, как твой братец Цзинь, а как какая-нибудь… сколопендра. Не Хуайсан, это Мо Сюаньюй, твой новый подопечный.

— Не слушай его, А-Юй, — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан приветливо. Уши Мо Сюаньюя приятно порозовели: кажется, за последние несколько часов в его жизни появилось слишком много людей, готовых звать его А-Юем.

— Сколопендра, — напомнил Вэй Усянь, ткнув в Не Хуайсана пальцем. — Сколопендра, не забывай.

— Ох, братец Вэй, — Не Хуайсан только вздохнул.

По правде говоря, на сколопендру он был не похож совершенно: в летящих верхних одеждах, с замысловато уложенными волосами он выглядел так, словно явился прямиком со съемок исторической дорамы.

Ну или сошел с Девятого неба, так тоже можно, признал Вэй Усянь неохотно.

— Влажная мечта, — сказал вдруг Мо Сюаньюй, во все глаза глядя на Не Хуайсана, и Вэй Усянь закашлялся. Не Хуайсан еще раз вздохнул:

— Что, от братца Вэя нахватался? — Дождавшись от Мо Сюаньюя кивка, он продолжил: — Не слушай его. Не повторяй за ним. А лучше вообще держись от него подальше. Он…

— …Тоже скользкий? — Мо Сюаньюй склонил голову набок.

— Нет, — сказал Не Хуайсан решительно. — Он как таракан. А теперь пойди умойся. Братец Вэй, — спросил Не Хуайсан, когда Мо Сюаньюй скрылся в ванной, — почему его лицо расписано знаками против злых духов?

— Даже так? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. — Нужно рассказать Лань Чжаню.

— Не Цзян Ваньиню?

— Причем тут Цзян Чэн?

— Да так.

Выдав Мо Сюаньюю чистую пижаму и отправив его спать в одну из свободных комнат, Не Хуайсан по всем правилам заварил чай, подал сладости, и они с Вэй Усянем устроились в гостиной.

— Как продвигается твоя новелла, братец Вэй? — вежливо спросил Не Хуайсан.

— Опять в обновление этот мирской хмырь являлся.

— Снова гнал работать?

— Можно подумать, я хуже всех пишу.

— Уверен, он бы гнал тебя работать, даже пиши ты как Цао Суэцинь.

— То есть?.. — сузил глаза Вэй Усянь.

— Чего нам ждать в новой главе? — безмятежно продолжал Не Хуайсан, явно не собираясь отвечать на вопрос. Кажется, в последнее время в жизни Вэй Усяня становилось все больше людей, которые ставили себе целью выражаться непонятно.

— Не знаю. У меня творческий ступор. Кажется, я отпилил Шэнь Цинцю лишнего.

— Так прирасти, — пожал плечами Не Хуайсан.

— А дальше что?

— Пусть исправляется.

— Это Шэнь Цинцю-то исправится?

— Тогда пусть сбежит и вырастет в главного босса.

— Главный босс у меня Тяньлан-цзюнь. Ты вообще представляешь, сколько я нагнетал?

— Тогда просто забудь про Шэнь Цинцю.

— И оставить в сюжете прореху?!

— Прорехой больше, прорехой меньше…

— Ай, да ну тебя, — вздохнул Вэй Усянь, глотнув чая. — Что там с Мо Сюаньюем?

Лицо Мо Сюаньюя покрывали письмена, отгоняющие злых и беспокойных духов. Найти их можно было почти на каждом сайте в интернете.

— Экзорцизм для чайников, сам понимаешь, — сказал Не Хуайсан с легким оттенком презрения.

— Понимаю. Последи за ним.

— Как за подозреваемым в убийстве?

— Нет. Просто из виду не выпускай.

— А что так?

— У меня предчувствие.

— И, разумеется, плохое. Хороших у тебя просто не бывает.

Вэй Усянь развел руками.

— Гадать будем? — спросил Не Хуайсан, когда с чаем и сладостями было покончено.

— А смысл?

— Вдруг в этот раз судьба скажет тебе что-нибудь другое?

— Хм. Ну ладно, давай. Доставай свои гадательные причиндалы.

Не Хуйасан достал стебли тысячелистника, блокнот и древний томик «И-цзин».

— На черепашьем панцире было бы надежнее, — с сожалением сказал он, один за другим вытаскивая стебли и рисуя на листке получающиеся триграммы.

Вэй Усянь закатил глаза:

— Позер. Ну что? — спросил он, когда Не Хуайсан отложил «И-цзин».

— Разуй глаза и будет тебе счастье.

— Какой это уже раз? Пятьдесят третий? Или пятьдесят шестой?

Не Хуйасан вздохнул:

— Разуй уже глаза, братец Вэй.

***

Когда в дверь постучали, Вэй Усянь как раз вымарывал черновик очередной главы. Шэнь Цинцю все так же бесновался в подземелье на цепях, и искушение бросить его там и забыть с каждой секундой становилось все сильнее и сильнее.

Стук был очень вежливый и очень равномерный — так на памяти Вэй Усяня умел стучать только один человек. Любому другому Вэй Усянь в застиранной футболке и рваных джинсах не открыл бы, но этому было можно.

Рывком распахнув дверь, он расплылся в широкой улыбке:

— Лань Чжа-ань!

Это и вправду был Лань Чжань, сжимавший в руках многочисленные пакеты, из которых выглядывали рыбий хвост, яркие огненные перцы и прочая снедь.

— Я рад, но почему ты здесь? — спросил Вэй Усянь, забирая самый тяжелый из пакетов и пятясь в глубину прихожей.

Лань Чжань качнул остальными:

— Обещанный ужин.

— Ты будешь готовить?!

— М-м.

— Наверное, я в прошлой жизни спас деревню. Или даже несколько.

Лань Чжань снова издал короткое «М-м» и вошел. Вэй Усянь босой ногой подтолкнул к нему его тапочки: сколько бы он ни терял свои, тапочки Лань Чжаня он хранил как фамильную реликвию.

Лань Чжань прошел на кухню, снял пиджак и, закатав рукава, принялся мыть руки и разбирать пакеты. Грязная посуда переместилась в мойку, пустые столешницы заполнили свежие, аппетитно пахнущие продукты.

В животе у Вэй Усяня заурчало.

— Когда ты ел? — нахмурился Лань Чжань.

— Где-то в полдень, у тетушки Гу. Потом пили чай с Не Хуайсаном. — При упоминании Не Хуайсана лицо Лань Чжаня заледенело. — Не ревнуй, ты кормишь меня вкуснее. Почти, — Вэй Усянь лукаво улыбнулся, — так же вкусно, как сестрица. Лань Чжань, а Лань Чжань, а свари супа с лотосом и свининой?

— Нет.

— Даже если я очень попрошу?

— …Нет.

— Тогда кисло-сладкие ребрышки? И мапо-тофу? И бамбуковые ростки?

— М-м.

— Что, правда?

Нож в руках Лань Чжаня порхал блестящей, стальной бабочкой, пряный аромат чаотяньцзяо, чеснока и сычуаньского перца щекотал Вэй Усяню нос. Наверное, это и есть счастье, подумал он, прислонившись к столу и время от времени таская полоски мелко нарезанных ингредиентов. Тихо и умиротворяющее играло радио — пели гуцинь и флейта. В окно сквозь незадернутые занавески проникали последние лучи закатного солнца.

Вэй Усянь поднес ко рту ломтик сладкого перца и замер. Густые малиновые лучи заливали белую рубашку Лань Чжаня, его галстук и лобную ленту. На скулах, у глаз и губ залегли темные тени, добавлявшие глубины и какого-то… нет, не бесовского — в Лань Чжане не было ничего бесовского — добавлявшие очарования небожителя.

Нож перестал стучать о доску. Лань Чжань повернулся к нему и посмотрел с немым вопросом.

Вэй Усянь дернулся и отмер.

— Мне срочно нужно внести правки в первые главы «Гордого бессмертного демона». Ло Бинхэ должен быть самым красивым в мире. Красивым, как… Я сейчас.

Вэй Усянь вернулся на кухню, волоча с собой ноутбук. Между бровей Лань Чжаня тут же залегла хмурая, неодобрительная складка. Сказать он ничего не сказал, но его нож застучал по доске громче и резче.

— Глава 1260, — пропыхтел Вэй Усянь. Образ залитого закатным солнцем Лань Чжаня все еще стоял перед его глазами, писать в таких условиях можно было только одно — папапа. Клавиатура под пальцами Вэй Усяня застрекотала целой капеллой сверчков.

— Лань Чжань, а Лань Чжань, подскажи какой-нибудь стих про папапа?

Нож затих. Вэй Усянь поднял голову: Лань Чжань стоял, закрыв глаза и беззвучно шевеля губами.

— Нет.

— Ну очень нужно!

— …Нет.

— Ладно, сам справлюсь. Или на байду пойду.

К тому времени как Лань Чжань закончил готовить ужин, творческий гений Вэй Усяня успел состряпать новый черновик главы. Обезумевший от ярости (но все такой же невозможно красивый) Ло Бинхэ идет в гарем, где папапа первых же десять подвернувшихся под руку (или не под руку) жен. Обычно приступ безумия после этого проходит, но в этот раз не тут-то было! Демонический меч Синьмо рассекает время и пространство, и Ло Бинхэ переносится в прошлое, когда Шэнь Цинцю, пока что лишь старший ученик на пике Цинцзин, отправляется на поиски приключений. Ло Бинхэ набивается ему в попутчики. Начинается новая сюжетная арка.

— О небо, — простонал Вэй Усянь и, оттолкнув ноутбук, едва не упал лицом в блюдо с кисло-сладкими ребрышками. — О небо, я смог! Я гений! Вот увидишь, когда я это закончу, ко мне придут из Голливуда! О небо… — Вэй Усянь подцепил палочками ломтик мяса, сунул в рот и с новым чувством выдохнул: — О небо! Лань Чжань, иди за меня замуж!

На какую-то секунду Лань Чжань застыл, затем снова отмер.

— Вкусно?

— Еще как! — Вэй Усянь проворно заработал палочками, сваливая себе в тарелку понемногу из каждого блюда. — Как продвигается дело с Мо Цзыюанем?

Лань Чжань пожал плечами.

— Я тут немного поговорил по пути с А-Юем, — сказал ничуть не обескураженный молчанием Вэй Усянь, — и знаешь, что…

Он коротко рассказал про призрачный шепот, пропавшие деньги и отгоняющую злых духов краску на лице. Лань Чжань слушал его очень внимательно, взгляд его не отрывался от губ Вэй Усяня, как будто он боялся упустить даже самое короткое слово. Никто и никогда не слушал Вэй Усяня внимательней, чем Лань Чжань.

— …Получается, — с возбуждением продолжал Вэй Усянь, обмахиваясь рукой: он видел в глазах Лань Чжаня свое отражение, и отчего-то ему было из-за этого жарко, — что кто-то пытался подбить А-Юя на убийство, а потом, когда не получилось, сделал из него козла отпущения. Он собирал эти деньги годами, но Мо Цзыюань сумел найти их только на днях, как будто ему кто-то подсказал. Конечно, это может быть и совпадение, но я в такие совпадения не верю. Убийце было нужно, чтобы А-Юй оставался в доме, чтобы подозрение пало именно на него.

— По словам очевидцев, Мо Сюаньюй начал красить лицо около месяца назад, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Это косвенно подтверждает историю с призрачным шепотом.

— А-Юй слышал шепот в разное время и в разных комнатах. Значит, это должен быть кто-то из домашних. Кто у них там живет?

— Госпожа Мо, господин Мо, Мо Цзыюань…

— Его мы по понятным причинам исключаем.

— …Ян Диндин, фитнес-тренер и массажистка госпожи Мо, Ши Цю, ее помощница и секретарша, Мо Сюаньюй, слуга Мэн Байтун и служанки Лэй Лули и Тао Жуйлин.

— А кто мог желать смерти Мо Цзыюаню?

— Мо Сюаньюй.

— А кроме него?

Лань Чжань пожал плечами и добавил:

— Непонятный шепот.

— Да, — согласился Вэй Усянь, задумчиво выводя пальцем круги на столешнице, — шепот он и есть шепот. Мужской ли, женский ли — поди пойми. А-Юй решил, что это мать, только потому, что та звала его А-Юй. Но это мог быть и мужчина.

— Мо Цзыюань позволил себя задушить.

— Ага, вот это уже совсем непонятно. Любой нормальный человек, если он полностью в сознании, не связан и ничем не одурманен, станет сопротивляться. Пусть даже в последние секунды — воздуха будет не хватать, мозг начнет отключаться, врубятся инстинкты… Но у Мо Цзыюаня они не врубились. Не мог же он… — Вэй Усянь замолчал, и Лань Чжань бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Нет, ничего. Не обращай внимания, — Вэй Усянь принужденно улыбнулся. — Слишком уж невероятная догадка.

Лань Чжань кивнул. С убийства Мо Цзыюаня они переключились на другие нераскрытые дела, после чего Лань Чжань убрал со стола и принялся мыть тарелки. Все это время Вэй Усянь потягивал вино и пялился на него влюбленным взглядом совершенно не приспособленного к быту человека.

— Останешься? — предложил Вэй Усянь, когда Лань Чжань закончил мыть посуду и принялся вытирать руки. Написать Ло Бинхэ красивые руки, мысленно отметил для себя Вэй Усянь, и все остальное тоже красивое написать.

Лань Чжань посмотрел на него, словно колебался, и Вэй Усянь попросил:

— Оставайся. Будет здорово! Мы… — он подумал о куче работы, поджидающей завтра спозаранку и его, и самого Лань Чжаня, и убито закончил: — Мы ляжем спать.

Губы Лань Чжаня дрогнули. Это могла быть игра света, но Вэй Усянь был уверен, что это улыбка, и широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я дам тебе пижаму. И свою зубную щетку.

Лань Чжань опустил ресницы, затем посмотрел на Вэй Усяня и кивнул. Уши у него порозовели.

— Ура! — Вэй Усянь радостно хлопнул его по плечу. — Чур, я сплю с краю!

Лань Чжань споткнулся на ровном месте.

— Тогда у стенки.

***

Лань Чжань заглядывал к Вэй Усяню в гости часто, и у них уже давно был свой ритуал, завязанный на кормежке и грязной посуде, но на ночь Лань Чжань оставался впервые.  
«Большое упущение с моей стороны, — отметил Вэй Усянь про себя, перетряхивая вещи на полках. — Зато теперь он сможет приготовить завтрак».

Лань Чжань маячил в дверном проеме, то и дело оглядываясь на стоявший в гостиной диванчик так, словно собирался сбежать туда, едва Вэй Усянь закроет глаза.

— Он каменный! — повысил голос Вэй Усянь. — Честное слово. А я не кусаюсь и почти не храплю.

Лань Чжань кивнул. Кивок получился немного деревянный — как и все прочие кивки с того момента, как на повестке дня появилась ночевка в одной кровати. Это было забавно и в какой-то степени умилительно. На секунду Вэй Усянь почувствовал себя воплощением зла, тьмы и пороков. Это было великолепное ощущение.

«Я бы даже мог привыкнуть», — ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь и, перекинув через плечо условно подходящие пижамные штаны, направился в гостиную.

— Лань Чжань, — сказал он проникновенно. Лань Чжань незаметно дернулся. — Лань Чжань, — повторил Вэй Усянь еще проникновеннее, — что, по-твоему, я собираюсь с тобой сделать?

— Ничего? — сказал Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усяню почудились в этом «Ничего» легкие нотки сожаления.

— Тогда чего ты боишься?

— Ничего, — повторил Лань Чжань, и на этот раз никаких ноток в его голосе не было.

— Тогда раздевайся.

Лань Чжань снова дернулся, впечатавшись ногой в диванчик.

— Вот видишь? — ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь. — Каменный. Как я и говорил.

Он бросил Лань Чжаню штаны и кивнул в направлении ванной.

— Обещаю не подглядывать… слишком часто.

Лань Чжань наградил его нечитаемым взглядом, но все же направился в ванную. Кажется, он уже жалел, что согласился остаться до утра.

— Да ладно тебе, будет здорово! — крикнул ему в спину Вэй Усянь. — Будем расчесывать друг другу волосы, пока не уснем!

Лань Чжань сбился с шага, затем громко хлопнул дверью ванной. Вэй Усянь схватился за бока и, хохоча, упал на диван.

Отсмеявшись, он вернулся в спальню и даже нашел Лань Чжаню футболку по размеру. Тот должен был выглядеть в ней совершенно нелепо…

«…Но, — подумал Вэй Усянь с легкой завистью, разглядывая его полчаса спустя, — почему-то не выглядит».

— Если бы мы были в «Гордом бессмертном демоне», — сказал он с легким вздохом, — ты был бы Ло Бинхэ.

— Кровожадным невменяемым психопатом? — еле заметно приподнял брови Лань Чжань, и в сознании Вэй Ина промелькнуло и исчезло что-то очень важное.

— Протагонистом, — сказал он, пытаясь ухватить это что-то. — Протагонистом с золотым пальцем. И золотым… Неважно.

Лань Чжань с сомнением кивнул. Ухватить важное нечто все никак не получалось, и после нескольких попыток Вэй Усянь махнул рукой. Да ну его, само как-нибудь вспомнится.

Повесив на руку смешные, подаренные когда-то сестрой штаны с мультяшными зомби, Вэй Усянь отправился в ванную. Зеркало по краям все еще было запотевшим — Лань Чжань закончил мыться буквально только что.

Немного постояв под душем, Вэй Усянь переоделся и вынул из стаканчика зубную щетку. Щетина ее была влажной, и Вэй Усянь невольно залип. Кажется, Лань Чжань и впрямь воспользовался его зубной щеткой. Запасной в ванной, конечно, не было, но остальные всегда называли Лань Чжаня брезгливым и избегающим лишних прикосновений. Помнится, в начале их знакомства он и вправду напрягался, если Вэй Усяню случалось его задевать.

«И когда только все поменялось?» — подумал Вэй Усянь. Он попытался вспомнить, но так и не смог, бросив эти бесполезные попытки через пару минут, когда сообразил, что просто стоит и, как дурак, невидяще пялится в зеркало.

«Ну да какая разница, — отмахнулся он легкомысленно, — теперь-то Лань Чжань от меня не шарахается».

С этим Вэй Усяню повезло куда больше, чем остальным: от них Лань Чжань шарахался по-прежнему. Поэтому — и только поэтому — у него до сих пор не было жены и выводка детей. Что было… Ну, хорошо? Вэй Усянь нахмурился. Вряд ли нормальная жена стала безропотно терпеть, что ее муж ночует у друзей, срывается посреди ночи на работу и тратит львиную часть зарплаты на завтраки патологоанатома. Она бы начала без роздыху пилить Лань Чжаня, и он бы стал несчастный и задерганный и в конце концов поменялся бы — обязательно в худшую сторону, потому что меняться в лучшую было уже просто некуда, никто не мог быть лучше, чем был Лань Чжань.

Некоторые люди, подумал Вэй Усянь кисло, совершенно не понимают своего счастья. Уж я бы… Он тряхнул головой, выдавил на щетку немного зубной пасты и завозил по зубам. Несколько минут назад эта щетка была во рту у Лань Чжаня, и это было словно разделить на двоих сокровенный секрет — только зубную щетку. Интересно, а у Лань Чжаня вообще есть сокровенные секреты? Если да, то какие?

Из ванной Вэй Усянь вышел босиком — тапочки так и не нашлись — в облаках пара, с порозовевшими щеками и волосами, убранными под тюрбан из полотенца. Лань Чжань ждал в гостиной и при его появлении встал с диванчика, невольно одернув футболку и поправив условно подходящие штаны. На памяти Вэй Усяня, Лань Чжань никогда еще не был не в своей тарелке так сильно.

И чего только волнуется?

— Не дергайся, — ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь.

— Не дергаюсь, — сказал Лань Чжань. Голос его был холодным, выражение лица тоже было холодным, но лобная лента отсутствовала, и мокрые после душа волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам. Такой Лань Чжань казался… нет, не беззащитным — Лань Чжань никогда не был беззащитным, — но сейчас он казался ближе, словно его дурацкая лобная лента была не данью семейным традициям, а стеной, знаком «СТОП», запрещающим любое движение в направлении…

«В направлении чего?» — подумал Вэй Усянь. За все время их знакомства он так и не удосужился расспросить Лань Чжаня, что именно должна означать его лобная лента. Знал только, что ее нельзя трогать, но все равно постоянно трогал (потому что запреты существовали для других). Лань Чжань поначалу сердился и каменел, темнел лицом и отталкивал его руки, но со временем смирился и уже не обращал внимания. Интересно, когда? Наверное, тогда же, когда перестал дергаться от его случайных прикосновений.

Вэй Усянь вытянул руку вперед прежде, чем успел подумать что-то связное. Пальцы его коснулись прохладной, гладкой руки Лань Чжаня. Тот просто молча посмотрел на него, и губы Вэй Усяня сами по себе растянулись в улыбке.

— Кстати, про расчесывать друг другу волосы я не шутил.

Вся эта затея с волосами, конечно, была совершенно дурацкая, но Вэй Усянь вцепился в нее, как клещ. После затяжных препираний он загнал Лань Чжаня на балкон и, усевшись на колченогий, шаткий табурет, указал тому на пол у своих ног. Лань Чжань сел, излучая волны ледяного недовольства. Спина его была идеально прямой, лопатки под тонкой тканью футболки сведены, словно крылья.

— Я думал, ты будешь спорить дольше, — поддразнил Вэй Усянь и, поудобнее перехватив щетку, взял тяжелые, гладкие волосы Лань Чжаня в свободную руку.

— Хмф.

— Еще немного, и я начну думать, что тебе хочется этого не меньше моего.

Лань Чжань напрягся еще сильнее, и Вэй Усянь ткнул его в бок босой ногой.

— Все нормально.

Лань Чжань неслышно выдохнул, и плечи его — самую малость, но все-таки — расслабились. Вэй Усянь довольно замычал и принялся осторожно расчесывать ему волосы.

Они были красивыми — как и все прочее в Лань Чжане — и пахли мягким, знакомым запахом, который Вэй Усянь привык соотносить с собой. Сердце его на миг сжалось, затем необъяснимо помчалось вскачь.

— Ты пахнешь мной, — сказал он и зарылся носом в тяжелую, влажную массу волос. Если раньше ему казалось, что Лань Чжань окаменел, то теперь даже камень казался более живым. — Ну то есть моим шампунем, — поправился Вэй Усянь и снова заводил щеткой по волосам.

Он ожидал, что Лань Чжань после этого отомрет, но тот все никак не отмирал.

— Я… сделал что-то не так? — предположил Вэй Усянь неуверенно. Лань Чжань молчал. — Но ты же меня простишь, Лань Чжань? — он снова потыкал его в бок босой ногой.

— М-м-м, — ответил Лань Чжань, казалось, целую вечность спустя.

— Вот и ладно.

Они замолчали. Из глубины двора доносилось пение сверчков, пьянящий запах жасмина и чего-то истинно ночного.

— Курить хочется, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь с тоской. — Как после хорошего папапа. Даже странно.

Он в последний раз провел щеткой по волосам Лань Чжаня и бодро воскликнул:

— Все.

— М-м-м.

Лань Чжань должен был встать — больше сидеть на холодном полу было, в общем-то, незачем, — но он не встал и вместо этого только поймал ступни Вэй Усяня в ладони.

— Ты замерз.

— Согрей меня.

Лань Чжань вздохнул — устало и покорно, и как-то… «С нежностью», — сказал бы Вэй Усянь, но даже он не был настолько наглым. Лань Чжань вздохнул и крепче сжал его ступни. Приятное, мягкое тепло окутало замерзшие ноги Вэй Усяня и стало подниматься вверх, прямо к сердцу.

— Вот, — сказал он, — вот он, пик нашего вечера. Идеальный момент. Так что айда спать, чтобы не случайно чего-нибудь не испортить.

Лань Чжань фыркнул.

— Балабол, — сказал он, и Вэй Усянь довольно рассмеялся.

***

Как Вэй Усянь и ожидал, Лань Чжань предпринял еще одну отчаянную попытку улечься спать в гостиной, и Вэй Усяню пришлось тащить его в спальню на руках.

— Я чувствую себя злодеем, умыкнувшим главгероиню для папапа, — пропыхтел он окаменевшему в его руках Лань Чжаню. — Удивительные ощущения, для полноты картины не хватает только рыданий и обещаний предпочесть позору смерть. Давай, Лань Чжань, назови меня мерзким негодяем и… ну я не знаю, развратником, что ли.

— Мерзкий негодяй, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Развратник.

Голос у него был ровный и плоский, как картон. Вэй Усянь невольно хихикнул.

— А теперь скажи, что я могу папапа тебя сколько угодно, но мне никогда не получить твое сердце.

— Ты можешь папапа меня сколько угодно, — сказал Лань Чжань… и замолчал.

Вэй Усянь ждал, но Лань Чжань продолжал молчать, и с каждой новой секундой щеки Вэй Усяня все больше теплели, пока, наконец, и вовсе не вспыхнули огнем.

— Иногда, — выдохнул он и сгрузил Лань Чжаня на кровать, — я забываю, как опасно бывает тебя дразнить.

— М-м, — пробормотал Лань Чжань.

— Кажется, я обещал спать у стенки. — По-хорошему, все эти игры и двусмысленности надо было прекращать — тот же Цзян Чэн уже давно бы потерял терпение и просто-напросто ему врезал, — но Лань Чжань был не Цзян Чэн. Дразнить его было так забавно, так увлекательно…

«Все равно что пить абсент», — подумал Вэй Усянь с кривой ухмылкой. Ему всего-то и нужно было захлопнуть свой болтливый рот, перебраться через Лань Чжаня на свободную половину кровати, откатиться к стенке и проспать до утра — но нет. Это был легкий путь, безопасный путь.

А Вэй Усянь никогда не искал безопасных путей.

Встав на четвереньки, он навис над Лань Чжанем, заключая его в клетку из рук, ног и выгнутого дугой тела. Неприбранные волосы Вэй Усяня упали вниз, щекоча Лань Чжаню лицо, накрывая их подобием покрывала.

Сквозь окно на подушки — на Лань Чжаня — лился жидкий лунный свет. Зрачки его были расширены, и обычно светлые глаза казались темными. Лань Чжань дышал глубоко и размеренно — так обычно заставляли себя дышать насквозь перепуганные люди в попытках побороть панику, — и его дыхание оседало у Вэй Усяня на губах.

«Что я делаю? — подумал тот. — Зачем я это делаю? Лань Чжань меня за это убьет. Даже Будда убил бы».

Ему нужно было сдвинуться с места, дошутить до конца, раз уж он собирался шутить, но Вэй Усянь словно прирос к месту. Прирос к Лань Чжаню.

Если бы на Лань Чжане сейчас была лобная лента, она бы сказала Вэй Усяню: «СТОП!», но лобной ленты не было. Был только Лань Чжань, бледный, с приоткрытыми губами, зрачком на всю радужку.

«Ты можешь папапа меня сколько угодно», — словно наяву прозвучали в сознании слова Лань Чжаня. Вэй Усянь застонал, с размаху сел Лань Чжаню на ноги и закрыл лицо руками.

— Кажется, я заигрался, — пожаловался он сдавленно и добавил: — Никогда, слышишь? Никогда не снимай свою лобную ленту!

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усянь несколько раз стукнул себя в грудь, словно от этого бешено бьющееся сердце могло сбавить бег, затем перебрался на свою часть кровати и со стоном зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Завтра, — сказал он, твердо решив игнорировать то, что только что произошло, — я выложу обновление «Гордого бессмертного демона», и мой писательский гений вспыхнет на всю сеть, словно сверхновая! Отринь мирское и иди работать придет валяться у меня в ногах, а с ним все его подружайки и подружайки подружаек, и черные фанаты, и тролльские тролли, и прочие смятенные сердцем.

— И ты примешь всех бедных и униженных, — кивнул Лань Чжань.

— Да щас! Я что, Мо цзы? Буду злопыхать, пока не устану. Потом отдохну и снова буду злопыхать.

— М-м, — сказал Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усяню почудилась в этом «М-м» слабая улыбка. Он повернулся к Лань Чжаню, но никакой улыбки на его лице не было и в помине. Наоборот, между бровей залегала недовольная складка. — Неужели тебе так важно, что думает о тебе этот человек?

— Отринь мирское и иди работать?

— Ты его даже не знаешь.

— Ага, — легко согласился Вэй Усянь. В темноте всегда было легче секретничать, и сейчас слова как будто сами срывались с его языка. — В чужих глазах всегда хочется выглядеть лучше, именно поэтому я всегда и выпендриваюсь перед другими. К примеру, перед тобой, — Вэй Усянь рассмеялся, — я выпендриваюсь больше всего.

— Иногда не выпендриваешься совсем, — сказал Лань Чжань. В темноте был виден контур его лица — высокий лоб, тонкий нос, губы. Слышать от него слово «выпендриваешься» было непривычно и забавно.

— Иногда не вижу смысла. Рядом с тобой не страшно быть собой. — Вэй Усянь надул щеки и шумно выдохнул. — Я его испортил, да? Наш идеальный вечер. Пик, момент и все такое. Испортил ведь?

— Спи.

— Лань Чжа-ань.

— Нет.

— Сплю.

***

Наутро Вэй Усянь проснулся, ожидая разделить с Лань Чжанем непривычность и неловкость, но вместо этого они опять разделили зубную щетку, а еще завтрак и последние листья чая.

— Сегодня же куплю еще, — пообещал Вэй Усянь, тряся над заварочным чайником пустой пачкой.

— Старый шен пуэр, — сказал Лань Чжань, и это прозвучало словно обещание заглянуть еще раз, несмотря на все дурацкие дурачества и промахи Вэй Усяня: старый шен пуэр Лань Чжань любил больше всех прочих сортов.

— Старый шен пуэр, — согласился Вэй Усянь, не в силах побороть улыбку.

После завтрака Лань Чжань уже привычно помыл посуду и отвез его на работу. Лобная лента снова была на месте, и Вэй Усянь снова чувствовал себя в безопасности — хотя в безопасности от чего, он не сказал бы и сам.

На парковке, прислонившись к чужой машине, уже ждал Цзян Чэн, державший в одной руке ютяо, а в другой — недопитый стакан соевого молока. При виде их глаза его сузились. Он осмотрел костюм Лань Чжаня (вчерашний), затем перевел взгляд на выходящего из машины Вэй Усяня, и его сузившиеся глаза превратились в две совсем уж узкие щелочки. Отшвырнув ютяо в одну сторону, а стакан с молоком — в другую, он зашагал к Вэй Усяню с жаждой убийства на лице.

— Ты! Что ты сделал с Лань Ванцзи?!

— Ничего, — поклялся Вэй Усянь и на всякий случай спрятался за Лань Чжаня. — Скажи ему, Лань Чжань!

— Ничего, — подтвердил тот серьезно.

Цзян Чэн вздохнул, устало и как-то совершенно безнадежно.

— Я куплю тебе чай, — пообещал он Лань Чжаню.

— По-моему, — сказал Вэй Усянь, глядя на него поверх обтянутого белым сукном плеча Лань Чжаня, — ты начинаешь сходить с ума. Скоро будешь носить трусы поверх штанов. Нужно обязательно сказать сестрице.

— Обед, — проскрежетал Цзян Чэн. — Чая мало. Куплю тебе обед в знак извинения от всей нашей семьи.

— А мне? — спросил Вэй Усянь. — Что ты купишь мне?

— Трех кошек на одинокую старость.

После небольшой, но жаркой (и привычной, в общем-то) перепалки Цзян Чэн утащил Лань Чжаня работать, и Вэй Усяню не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пойти работать самому. По пути он заглянул к инспектору-другому, затем ненадолго забежал к начальству — все это заняло не так уж много времени. Двадцать минут? Полчаса? Однако стоило Вэй Усяню переступить порог морга, как Шестой соученик спикировал на него, словно голодный стервятник:

— Поговаривают, Лань Ванцзи привез тебя на работу. А еще поговаривают, что он провел у тебя ночь.

— И что? — лениво спросил Вэй Усянь, бросая сумку на стол и включая ноутбук.

— То есть это правда?! Что вы делали? Папапа было? Сколько раз?

Рука Вэй Усяня, потянувшаяся сдвинуть комнатное растение, застыла у горшка. Он медленно повернулся и, посмотрев на Шестого соученика, постучал себя по лбу.

— Какое папапа? Совсем, что ли, спятил?

— Если ты не хочешь рассказывать из скромности…

— Я?

— Действительно. — Шестой соученик задумчиво покусал губы. — Ну хорошо. Папапа не было. А что было? Что вы делали?

— Ну, — Вэй Усянь щелкнул кнопкой чайника, — Лань Чжань приготовил ужин.

— А потом?

— Потом мы поели, и он помыл посуду.

— Ага. А потом?

— Потом он пошел в ванную.

— А потом?

— Потом я пошел в ванную.

— Так. А дальше?

— А дальше все. Легли спать и уснули.

— Не верю, — отчаянно замотал головой Шестой соученик. — Ты поступил как порядочный, вменяемый человек и ничего не отколол? Не верю! Не верю!

— Чувак, — обиделся Вэй Усянь, — да я с Лань Чжаня пылинки сдувал. Даже свою зубную щетку ему отдал!

Шестой соученик дернулся и уставился на него во все глаза:

— Ты сделал ЧТО?!

— Отдал ему свою зубную щетку.

— И он ее воспользовался?

— И он, и я, — Вэй Усянь заварил чай и, пристроив кружку возле ноутбука, принялся разбирать скопившиеся документы.

— Фу, — с чувством произнес Шестой соученик, и Вэй Усянь непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Тебе не было… ну я не знаю, противно?

— А почему мне должно было быть противно?

Шестой соученик выставил вперед руку:

— Твоя зубная щетка. — Он добавил к ней другую руку. — Чужой человек.

Вэй Усянь нахмурился:

— Это не чужой человек. Это Лань Чжань.

— Лань Чжань, да. Это, конечно, совершенно меняет дело.

Вэй Усянь кивнул.

— О-о, — протянул Шестой ученик таким тоном, словно проводил повторный осмотр тела и внезапно обнаружил важную, не замеченную раньше улику. — О боги.

Когда Шестой соученик начинал взывать к богам, дальше можно было уже не слушать, и Вэй Усянь с чистой совестью нырнул в формуляры по новым покойникам. Через полчаса, когда он наконец закончил сортировать бумаги и поднял голову, Шестой соученик смотрел на него с раздражением и сочувствием.

— Один вопрос. Всего один.

— Валяй, — сказал Вэй Усянь.

— А мне бы ты свою зубную щетку дал?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Нет. Да. Какая разница, просто ответь.

— Не знаю, — почесал в затылке Вэй Усянь. — Никогда об этом не думал. Начать с того, что тебя я бы даже на порог не пустил.

— Во-о-от! — торжественно воздел палец вверх Шестой соученик. Затем его лицо пошло пятнами. — Стоп! То есть как это?! Мы же друзья! Коллеги! Братья!

— Ты съел мои ютяо. Не один раз. И даже не два. Братоубийство совершают и за меньшее.

— Кстати, про ютяо! — оживился Шестой соученик. — За последний труп тебе должны отвалить не меньше чем цыпленка гунбао!

— Это за того, который с окраины? — спросил Вэй Усянь, перекладывая заполненные формы. — Неопознанный?

— Ага.

— Ну пойдем посмотрим, что ли.

В прозекторской у того самого неопознанного трупа их уже поджидали два давешних стажера.

— Доктор Вэй! Доктор Вэй, а можно посмотреть? — затараторили они наперебой, потом один из них опомнился и протянул Вэй Усяню бумажный пакет: — Мы ютяо принесли!

Вэй Усянь повернулся к Шестому соученику:

— Чему ты их учишь? — Потом снова посмотрел на стажеров: — Ладно, оставайтесь.  
Надев рабочую форму и убрав волосы под шапочку, он уже во всеоружии вернулся к трупу. Остальные топтались тут же. Запустив руку в пакет с ютяо, Шестой соученик посмотрел на тело и со знанием дела покивал:

— Цыпленка гунбао и димсамы.

Один из стажеров, тот, который повпечатлительнее, с ужасом посмотрел на полоску теста в его руке и зажал себе рот.

— Ага, — кивнул Вэй Усянь, склоняясь над телом. На первый взгляд неповрежденных участков на нем не было совсем, плоть была черной, вся в трещинах и провалах извилистых ран. — Глубоко посаженные бесформенные глаза, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь, осторожно ощупывая голову трупа. — Низкие и плоские скуловые кости. Лобная кость широкая, челюсть узкая… Ага.

Скомкав пустой уже пакет из-под ютяо, Шестой соученик протянул ему грифель и планшет с закрепленным листом бумаги.

— Жги, братец Вэй! На кону еда.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пробормотал впечатлительный стажер, продолжая зажимать рот. Товарищ бережно придерживал его за плечи.

— Привыкнете, — пообещал Шестой соученик.

Все это — разговор, шелест одежды и бумаги, низкий гул кондиционера — опадало пылью, не достигая ушей Вэй Усяня. Тело на столе беззвучно нашептывало ему о своей Смерти, и рука с грифелем скользила по бумаге текучим, слитным движением.

— Ну вот, — выдохнул Вэй Усянь полчаса спустя. — Как-то так. Фу-у-ух.

Он протянул Шестому соученику планшет и от души потянулся. Стажеры таращились на его рисунок с суеверным ужасом.

— Не схалтурил? — спросил Шестой соученик.

— Да иди ты, — отозвался Вэй Усянь.

— Н-но… но как?! — заикаясь, спросил не в меру впечатлительный стажер, переводя взгляд с обгоревшего, черного тела на изображение молодого улыбчивого парня. — Там же… там же ничего! Вы же не могли… как вообще?

— Мертвецы сами ему нашептывают, — с серьезным видом сказал Шестой соученик.

— Не слушайте его. Я не разговариваю с мертвецами, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Ну вот, а теперь собственно осмотр и вскрытие. Кто-нибудь хочет посмотреть?

Копоть они нашли только в трахее. Верхние дыхательные пути трупа были не обожжены.

— …По этим и другим признакам можно судить, что неизвестного сперва убили, а потом уже сожгли тело. Видите это? — Вэй Усянь указал на ожоги в виде потеков. — Значит, облили горючей смесью.

Стажеры закивали, словно цыплята.

— Доктор Вэй, а можно, мы еще придем?

— Можно, — милостиво разрешил Вэй Усянь. — А теперь смотрите сюда. Кожа обожжена, но пузырей нет, видите? Это потому что…

Цзян Чэн нашел его в кабинете ближе к обеду: высунув кончик языка от усердия, Вэй Усянь строчил в блокноте идеи для «Гордого бессмертного демона». На Ло Бинхэ и Шэнь Цинцю нападают разбойники, изучавшие когда-то духовные техники в одном из крупных орденов. Шэнь Цинцю выглядит как экзотический цветок, Ло Бинхэ…

«Просто очень красивый, — дописал Вэй Усянь, вспоминая золотые глаза Лань Чжаня. — Красивый, как Лань Чжань. Самый красивый во всех трех мирах».

Разбойники собираются продать обоих для услад каким-нибудь пресыщенным богатым вдовам. Пока Ло Бинхэ, который притворяется слабым и бесполезным, пытается придумать, как выпутаться из этой истории, Шэнь Цинцю благодаря своему коварству спасает их с просто таки слепящим блеском. Покрошив разбойников в капусту, они отправляются в деревню, которую, по слухам, осаждает опасная тварь. В редком приступе откровенности Шэнь Цинцю признается Ло Бинхэ, что хочет стать сильнее — как хотел стать когда-то сам Ло Бинхэ.

«И-и-и конец главы! Продолжение следует», — дописал Вэй Усянь, затем обвел слово «конец» в жирный, неряшливый кружочек и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Бр-р-р, — произнес где-то рядом Шестой соученик, а потом Вэй Усянь услышал ворчание Цзян Чэна.

— Блин, прекрати! Ты ухмыляешься, как сумасшедший глазоед из Юньнани!

— Вот-вот, — тут же наябедничал Шестой соученик, — и так целый день. Стажеры даже в кабинет зайти боятся — так и ждут в прозекторской.

— Тебя уже скоро на улицу будет не выпустить. — Цзян Чэн замахнулся, но в целом довольно беззлобно, и подзатыльник получился скорее формальный, чем настоящий, неприятный и обидный. — Что ты там черкаешь? Что-то по делу?

— Делаю наметки к новой главе «Гордого бессмертного демона». — Вэй Усянь не глядя ткнул в Цзян Чэна пачкой готовых отчетов и потряс блокнотом. — Интернет взорвется, вот увидите!

— Предупреди заранее. Я отойду, чтоб не забрызгало, — сказал Цзян Чэн, выискивая среди отчетов нужный.

— Много ты понимаешь. Вот Лань Чжань бы на твоем месте… А кстати, где Лань Чжань? Я почитаю ему вслух.

— Лучше почитай ему стихи! — крикнул Шестой соученик, запивая остатки принесенных стажерами ютяо соевым молоком.

Вэй Усянь пожал плечами:

— Можно, но у меня тут стихи только про папапа.

— Самое страшное, — сказал Шестой соученик со вздохом, — что он даже не специально.

Цзян Чэн согласно хмыкнул, затем наконец дошел до наброска, сделанного Вэй Усянем со сгоревшего неизвестного, и выругался последними словами.

— Ты его знаешь? — удивился Вэй Усянь.

— Знаю, — проскрежетал Цзян Чэн. — Только вчера еще его с Лань Ванцзи допрашивали. Это Мэн Байтун. А-Тун Мо Сюаньюя, — пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Вэй Усяня.

— Тот, который его колотил?

— Много лет служил у госпожи Мо. И, скорее всего, узнал что-то, что был не должен.

***

Цзян Чэн не хотел беседовать с госпожой Мо и ее домашними без напарника. Лань Чжань все не возвращался, а потому они решили заглянуть к Не Хуайсану. Если тот и вправду не спускал с Мо Сюаньюя глаз, они смогли бы полностью обелить его перед законом.

— При условии, конечно, что Не Хуайсану поверят, — заметил Вэй Усянь, когда они припарковали машину и двинулись к дому. — Личность он совершенно ненадежная. Вот ты, ты бы поверил человеку, который представляется как геомант и что-то там еще? Я бы лично решил, что это заразно.

— У него брат генерал, — сказал Цзян Чэн. — Заведи себе брата-генерала, и на твою блажь тоже глаза закроют. А впрочем, нет, — поправил он себя задумчиво, — в твоем случае нужен как минимум председатель республики.

— Да иди ты, — Вэй Усянь показал ему кукиш и легко взбежал по ступеням.

Не Хуайсан открыл по первому же стуку и одарил их безмятежной улыбкой истинного небожителя. Руки его прятались в широких летящих рукавах.

— Братец Вэй, братец Цзян, я вас ждал.

— С какого перепугу? — поинтересовался Вэй Усянь.

— Тысячелистник утром предсказал неприятных гостей, и я сразу подумал о вас.

— О нем, — сказал Цзян Чэн, ткнув пальцем в брата.

— О нем, — согласился Не Хуайсан. Улыбка его напоминала лунные блики на поверхности озера.

«Обязательно пропишу такую какому-нибудь проходному злецу, — пообещал себе Вэй Усянь. — А потом прикончу его с особой жестокостью. Отрублю руки-ноги и… А нет, самоповтор. Вот блин».

— А-Юй, — возвысил голос Не Хуайсан, — пора пить чай.

Пить чай они устроились в гостиной, в длинных квадратах льющегося на пол солнечного света. Над курительницей в углу вился тонкий дымок, но окно было открыто, и запах благовоний оставался умеренным и приятным.

— Говорят, — доброжелательно произнес Не Хуайсан, дождавшись, пока Вэй Усянь глотнет чаю, — братец Вэй провел страстную ночь с Лань Ванцзи.

Вэй Усянь выплюнул чай в лицо Цзян Чэну и закашлялся.

— Было много папапа, насилия и полицейского произвола, — продолжал Не Хуайсан со все той же безмятежной улыбкой. Закончив стучать себя по груди, Вэй Усянь повернулся к Цзян Чэну. Лицо того было черным, на виске отчаянно стучала жилка, по щекам и подбородку стекал чай. — Зная братца Вэя, ему понравилось. — Не Хуайсан потянулся к Цзян Чэну и промокнул его лицо салфеткой. — Еще чаю, братец Вэй?

— Вот видишь! — Вэй Усянь ткнул Цзян Чэна локтем. — А ты еще говоришь, что это я чудовище.

— Мо Сюаньюй, — произнес Цзян Чэн холодно, — Мэн Байтун… А-Тун умер. Его убили.

Рука Мо Сюаньюя мелко вздрогнула, и чай плеснул на стол и новенькие джинсы, в которые обрядил его Не Хуайсан. Мо Сюаньюй сжался и со страхом посмотрел на Не Хуайсана, но тот лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и несколько раз обмахнулся веером.

— Он… страдал? — спросил Мо Сюаньюй, нервно покусывая губы.

— Да, — сказал Цзян Чэн, хотя это и была неправда: Мэн Байтуна убили мгновенно.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо-то хорошо, только при официальном допросе такого не говори, — пожурил Вэй Усянь.

— Где ты был вчера со… скажем, обеда и до полуночи? — спросил Цзян Чэн. — Пока что это неофициально, но врать все равно не советую.

Он обращался к Мо Сюаньюю, но смотрел при этом на Не Хуайсана.

— Ох, братец Цзян, — вздохнул тот. — Зачем нам врать? Мы ходили по магазинам, потом поужинали, а потом А-Юй помогал мне принимать клиентов.

— Среди которых, разумеется, найдется пара крупных бизнесменов, политики и, может быть, даже судья, — сказал Цзян Чэн сухо, и Не Хуайсан похлопал в его сторону ресницами.

Цзян Чэна это жутко бесило, и Не Хуайсан это знал.

— Мы заглянем чуть позже с Лань Ванцзи, — сказал Цзян Чэн, вставая и одергивая брюки.

— Я постараюсь выкроить для вас время в своем графике, — Не Хуайсан спрятал за веером нижнюю часть лица, но за расписанным фениксами и цветами шелком все равно угадывалась улыбка.

— Не зли меня, — сказал Цзян Чэн. — Ты, — он посмотрел на Вэй Усяня. — Ты идешь?

— Я еще чай не допил, — пожал плечами Вэй Усянь. Цзян Чэн поколебался, но все же сел обратно. Ресницы Не Хуайсана снова затрепетали. Он посмотрел на Вэй Усяня, и тот посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Гадание, братец Вэй? — спросил Не Хуайсан. — На чаинках.

— Че-то как-то бюджетно. Ну ладно, давай.

Не Хуайсан поболтал чашкой (в которой плавало две одинокие чаинки) и напустил на лицо таинственное выражение. Вэй Усянь пообещал себе написать с него еще одного проходного злеца и с иронией спросил:

— Разуть глаза?

— Не совсем. Тебя ждет много папапа и много годной кормежки, если…

— Если?..

— …Если ты наконец разуешь глаза, — закончил Не Хуайсан. Мо Сюаньюй смотрел на него сияющими, преданными глазами. Именно так Ло Бинхэ в начале «Бессмертного гордого демона» смотрел на своего наставника. По спине Вэй Усяня пробежали мурашки.

— Пойдем, — сказал он Цзян Чэну. Тот не тронулся с места. — Цзян Чэ…

— Ты еще не допил свой чай, — сказал Цзян Чэн, и именно за эту мелкую мстительность Вэй Усянь и ценил его с самого детства. И именно ее и приписал в своем романе Ци Цинци.

«Будем надеяться, — подумал Вэй Усянь, потянувшись за чашкой, — что Цзян Чэн не узнает, что я слепил одного из главных женских персонажей по его образу и подобию».

***

Они вернулись в департамент, и, несмотря на крики, ругань, угрозы и несколько дежурных подзатыльников, Вэй Усянь тащился за братом до самого кабинета.

В кабинете в окружении картонных папок, чахлых кактусов и старого допотопного вентилятора на ножке сидел Лань Чжань. Его длинные черные волосы и концы лобной ленты танцевали в потоках воздуха. Выглядело это просто божественно, и засмотревшийся Вэй Усянь застыл у порога.

— Ну, ты его увидел, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, — а теперь иди работай.

— Что, уже? — Вэй Усянь вошел в клетушку, которая сходила в департаменте за кабинет, и уже привычно подергал Лань Чжаня за лобную ленту. Тот дочитал строку до конца, заложил страницу пальцем и поднял на него глаза.

«Только Лань Чжань, — подумал Вэй Усянь, — может смотреть на собеседника так, словно тот центр вселенной. Свидетели на допросах должны буквально пищать от восторга».

Он попытался вспомнить немногочисленные допросы с Лань Чжанем, на которых ему разрешили присутствовать, но вспомнил лишь сжавшихся, перепуганных людей, смотревших на Лань Чжаня, как на Яньло-вана, а на Цзян Чэна…

«Как на другого Яньло-вана», — подумал Вэй Усянь и не сдержал кривой улыбки.

Лань Чжань продолжал смотреть на него с бесконечным терпением, словно ожидал, когда он перестанет витать в облаках, соберется с мыслями и скажет то, что хочет сказать.

В груди у Вэй Усяня потеплело.

— Лань Чжань, айда к тетушке Гу? Пообедаем? Я плачу.

Цзян Чэн, не скрываясь, фыркнул.

— Ну хорошо, ты платишь, — согласился Вэй Усянь, — но я выберу блюда подешевле.

— Сэкономь на перце, — посоветовал Цзян Чэн.

— С чего это? Лань Чжань любит перец. Мы любим перец.

— Я… — начал было Лань Чжань.

— Он идет работать, — перебил Цзян Чэн свирепо. — И я иду работать. И ты. Ты особенно! Все идут работать! Никакого перца, никакой еды!

— Но… — заикнулся было Вэй Усянь.

— Вон. — Цзян Чэн распахнул дверь и тяжело смотрел на Вэй Усяня, пока тот не вышел из кабинета. Вэй Усянь еще успел услышать его обращенные к Лань Чжаню слова: — Сил моих нет! Когда ты наконец уже ему расскажешь… — а потом голос Цзян Чэна окончательно утонул в фоновом шуме, и Вэй Усяню и впрямь не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пойти работать.

За время его отсутствия Шестой соученик стребовал со стажеров порцию свинины со вкусом рыбы и подсунул в стопку формуляров Вэй Усяня несколько своих покойников.

— Каждому по способностям, — сказал он, переворачивая картонную коробку и позволяя стечь в рот последним каплям соуса. — Это основы марксизма. Ты же не будешь оспаривать основы марксизма?

— Когда-нибудь, — задушевно произнес Вэй Усянь, — ты кончишь очень-очень плохо, и так тебе и надо. Скоро я стану популярным сетевым автором, покину эту вашу богадельню, и тебя буквально погребет под трупами. Ты перестанешь спать и перестанешь есть, и все те блюда, которые ты стребуешь со своих несчастных просителей, будут тухнуть у тебя на глазах. Такова жестокая расплата за жадность и лень.

Он сдвинул отчеты на край, достал телефон и полез на Вэйбо.

— А ты жестокой расплаты за лень не боишься? — спросил Шестой соученик, повиснув на спинке кресла Вэй Усяня и заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Я работаю.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Серьезно работаю. Расследую важную зацепку.

— Что-то не помню, чтобы тебя для этого нанимали. Цзян Ваньинь будет в гневе.

— Я спрячусь за Лань Чжаня. Ага!

Немного покопавшись в памяти и на Вэйбо, Вэй Усянь нашел блог покойного Мо Цзыюаня и не без приятности провел полчаса, рассматривая его фотографии в компании девиц в коротких юбках.

— Это, — он кивнул Шестому соученику на фото Мо Цзыюаня в особенно кричащей рубашке, — решающая улика. Я видел точно такую же на Цзинь Цзысюане и почти уверен, что прав. И все же надо убедиться.

— Убедиться в чем? — Шестой соученик с сомнением уставился на него. — По-моему, ты тронулся.

— Сразу видно, что у тебя ни сообразительности, ни воображения.

— Просто я не высасываю выводы из пальцев, как некоторые.

Вэй Усянь с досадой хлопнул себя по ноге.

— Смотри сюда, — он вывел на дисплей телефона несколько старых фотографий покойного Мо Цзыюаня. — Он модник. Что, в общем-то, неудивительно — девушек надо чем-то привлекать, а красотой он, сам видишь, не блещет. Вот и косит под метросексуала.

— О покойниках либо хорошо, либо ничего, — одернул его Шестой соученик, и Вэй Усянь закатил глаза.

— Еще раз говорю: он модник. Но… Видишь это? — он выбрал фотографию, на которой Мо Цзыюань был в белом жакете с золотыми эполетами и совершенно неподходящей водолазкой под низ. — И это? — последовало еще одно фото, тоже с водолазкой. — И вот это… — на этот раз Вэй Усянь выбрал фото с шарфом.

— Чет я ни хрена не понимаю, — пожаловался Шестой соученик. — Просто скажи словами через рот.

— Он модник, но носит вещи, которые вопиюще не сочетаются.

— Может, у него просто вкуса нет?

— Или он прячет шею.

— Зачем?

— О-о-о, — протянул Вэй Усянь, и глаза его блеснули. — Потому что лучше никакой славы, чем слава дурная.

Шестой ученик наградил его укоризненным взглядом:

— Ну вот что ты за человек такой гнилой? Я же просил: словами через рот.

— Он извращенец. Так понятнее?

Шестой ученик вздохнул, притянул к себе телефон и снова принялся рассматривать снимки:

— Рубашки у него и вправду немного… гм-м-м, но чтобы так сразу — извращенцем…

— Полчаса, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Я потратил на тебя полчаса. Это полчаса жизни впустую. А ведь я мог бы в это время есть с Лань Чжанем.

— «Есть с Лань Чжанем», «Есть с Лань Чжанем»! Ты можешь думать о чем-то, кроме еды? — Шестой ученик гневно воздел руки.

— И это мне говоришь ты? — Вэй Усянь еще раз посмотрел на телефон, затем решительно кивнул. — Дедукция у меня, конечно, безупречная, но без улик или свидетелей не обойтись. Мне срочно нужно в Институт Феникса и Цилиня. Только сперва…

Найдя на телефоне нужный номер, Вэй Усянь нажал вызов и дождался, когда приятный мужской голос на том конце провода скажет:

— Да.

— Ты мне должен, — проникновенно сказал Вэй Усянь.

— Да пошел ты. — Звонок закончился, и в трубке воцарилась тишина. Вэй Усянь опять нажал вызов. Трубку могли не снять, но все же сняли.

— Ты мне должен, — повторил Вэй Усянь. — Я отдал тебе свою сестру. Верни ее обратно, или пойдем со мной в Институт Феникса и Цилиня.

— Зачем это? — с нескрываемым подозрением спросил Цзинь Цзысюань. — Зачем тебе в этот Институт? Брось свои глупости и иди работать.

— Ты мне не начальство. И даже не Лань Чжань. Давай собирайся. И не забудь свои корочки. Нужно допросить с пристрастием пару симпатичных студенток.

— С каким пристрастием? Я адвокат. Хочешь пристрастия, звони Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Не могу. Он скользкий гад.

— А я?

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил?

— Дорогая! — крикнул Цзинь Цзысюань куда-то в сторону. — Тут твой безумный брат звонит.

— Который? — донесся до Вэй Усяня слабый, почти неразличимый голос Цзян Яньли.

— Который буйный.

— А-Чэн?

— А-Сянь. Ну то есть Вэй Усянь. Зовет меня гулять с красивыми студентками.

— Хорошо, только не опаздывай к ужину.

— Что?! Но, дорогая…

— Слышал? — хмыкнул в трубку Вэй Усянь. — Опаздывать нельзя, так что шевелись быстрее. Жду тебя на площади, ровно в три. — Он закончил звонок и сунул телефон в карман.

— Между прочим, — Шестой ученик, следивший за ним полными укоризны глазами, поднял и уронил пачку формуляров, — трупы за тебя никто не выслушает и не вскроет.

— Я не говорю с трупами.

— Заканчивай маяться дурью и иди работать.

— А я и иду.

— Когда-нибудь, — покачал головой Шестой соученик, — ты очень-очень плохо кончишь. Где-то под вечер, наверное. Как только я сдам тебя Лань Ванцзи.

— Лань Чжань мне только спасибо скажет.

— За пристрастие к студенткам в коротких юбках? Ну-ну.

***

С Цзинь Цзысюаня сталось бы опоздать — он портил Вэй Усяню жизнь когда и как только мог, — но, против ожиданий, в три часа он и впрямь был на площади.

— Давай быстрей, у меня ужин в семь, — сказал он Вэй Усяню вместо приветствия. — Гори в аду.

— Гори в аду, — кивнул Вэй Усянь в ответ. — Как там сестрица?

— Зовет тебя в гости. Не смей приходить.

— Ага. А Цзинь Лин?

— Уже довольно связно говорит.

— А…

— Не те слова, которым ты его учил. На кой черт тебе понадобились студентки? Вы что, поссорились с Лань Ванцзи?

Вэй Усянь моргнул.

— Что? Нет. Причем тут вообще Лань Чжань?

— Он знает, что ты здесь?

— Нет?

— Ага. А почему?

— Ну… — Вэй Усянь закинул руки за голову и зашагал вперед. Цзинь Цзысюань пристроился рядом, то и дело бросая на него осуждающие взгляды. — Хотел проверить, прежде чем рассказывать.

— Чтобы не выставить себя еще большим дураком, — кивнул Цзинь Цзысюань. — Имеет смысл. Ладно, пойдем, где там твои студентки.

Из Вэйбо Мо Цзыюаня Вэй Усянь почерпнул массу полезного, а потому найти его соучениц и соучеников оказалось несложно. Цзинь Цзысюань показал свои корочки (адвоката, но все-таки), и Вэй Усяню наконец позволили задать вопросы. Любой другой на его месте обтекал бы деликатный предмет расспросов как мог, но Вэй Усяня ждали невскрытые трупы, а Цзинь Цзысюаня — сестрица и ужин, а потому миндальничать Вэй Усянь не стал.

— Мо Цзыюань спал с кем-нибудь из вас? — спросил он обыденно, и в наступившей тишине кто-то выронил книжку. — Если что, то я не осуждаю. И он, — Вэй Усянь кивнул на Цзинь Цзысюаня, — кстати, тоже.

Из института их не выгнали только благодаря усилиями и красноречию Цзинь Цзысюаня.

— Как я тебя ненавижу, ты бы только знал, — вздохнул тот, глядя на Вэй Усяня с опаской, которую приберегают для разрушительных стихийных бедствий. — Теперь мы поступим по уму.

По уму означало беседовать со студентами наедине в пустой аудитории. Вопросы задавал Цзинь Цзысюань, который (как был вынужден с неохотой признать Вэй Усянь) и вправду знал, что делает.

Удача улыбнулась им ближе к шести, когда стало ясно, что ни на какой ужин Цзинь Цзысюань уже не успеет. Они нашли студентку, подруга которой целый месяц подымала с Мо Цзыюанем красные волны.

— А почему перестала? — спросил Цзинь Цзысюань. — Если вы, конечно…

— Он заставлял ее себя душить? — без обиняков спросил Вэй Усянь, и Цзинь Цзысюань подавился воздухом.

— Так вы уже знаете? — на лице студентки отразилось облегчение. — У А-Бэй не будет проблем с законом?

— Нет, — пообещал Вэй Усянь. — Если она окажет помощь следствию.

Они записали имя и контакты этой А-Бэй и наконец ушли. Уже на площади Цзинь Цзысюань покосился на Вэй Усяня и покачал головой:

— В следующий раз предупреждай заранее. А впрочем, что это я. Никакого следующего раза. Не звони мне больше. И Яньли тоже не звони.

— Я загляну на ужин в субботу, — пообещал Вэй Усянь.

— Не приходи, я не открою.

Они обменялись короткими кивками, и Цзинь Цзысюань зашагал к машине, припаркованной на другой стороне площади. Вэй Усянь, сунув руки в карманы, направился к остановке.

Он думал о Мо Цзыюане и о том, почему его смогли задушить. В деле явно была замешана женщина, и это была не студентка А-Бэй. Он пытался представить эту женщину — так же, как писал свои новеллы: обязательно красавица, похожая на небесную фею, с нежными руками…

«Но нежными руками Мо Цзыюаня было бы не задушить, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Это должна быть очень сильная женщина».

С причиной убийства тоже было непросто. В случае Мо Цзыюаня Вэй Усянь ни за что бы не поверил в брошенную любовницу или ревность. Из ревности убивали кого-то вроде…

Перед его глазами тут же встал Лань Чжань: светлые глаза, длинные рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, манеры императора, красота…

«Протагониста», — сдался Вэй Усянь, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать сравнение поцветистее. Лань Чжань был идеальным и просто не мог умереть своей смертью. Его наверняка прикончит какая-нибудь отвергнутая девица, навоображавшая себе бог весть что.

«И я, — на сердце Вэй Усяня лег тяжелый камень, — останусь один, без ютяо на завтрак. Да и черт бы с этими ютяо».

Желание увидеть Лань Чжаня, живого, целого и невредимого, стало почти непреодолимым, и Вэй Усянь невольно ускорил шаг, однако у себя в клетушке Лань Чжаня не оказалось. Вэй Усянь упал в его кресло, оттолкнувшись ногами, проехался по полу и уперся в стену. Кататься здесь и вправду было негде.

Черкнув на чистом листе бумаги: «У меня есть ценная информация», Вэй Усянь пририсовал снизу забавную рожицу с высунутым языком и направился к себе. На сердце щемило, но это мог оказаться и пустой желудок. Можно было заглянуть к тетушке Гу, но идти туда без Лань Чжаня не хотелось.

С каждой новой секундой настроение Вэй Усяня портилось все больше. Дверь в свой кабинет он открыл ногой — а затем встретился взглядом с укоризненными глазами Лань Чжаня.

Все недовольство слетело с него, словно сухая шелуха.

— Лань Чжа… — начал было Вэй Усянь и осекся. Выглядывавший из-за спины Лань Чжаня Шестой соученик что-то жевал: не приходилось сомневаться, продал его за еду. Вэй Усянь прочистил горло. Лань Чжань смотрел на него с укоризной и безмерной усталостью.

«Лучше бы это было раздражение», — подумал Вэй Усянь. С раздражением он за свою жизнь уже свыкся.

— Лань Чжань, — произнес Вэй Усянь с наигранной веселостью: голос его наконец отыскался. — А я везде тебя ищу.

— Чтобы сказать, что подыскал разбитную студентку еще и для него? — хмыкнул Шестой соученик, и Лань Чжань нахмурился сильнее.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Вэй Усянь. — И я ходил по делу. У меня есть важная зацепка и…

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза. Со стороны казалось, что он молится, и Вэй Усянь невольно задумался: о чем вообще просит в своих молитвах Лань Чжань?

«Наверное, о терпении».

На какую-то секунду ему стало стыдно, но стыд этот почти сразу прошел: стыдиться себя было глупо — он был таким, каким был. Это включало неумные и импульсивные поступки.

— Я не поменяюсь, — сказал он, скорее себе, чем Лань Чжаню, но Лань Чжань все равно услышал. Он распахнул глаза и уставился на Вэй Усяня с…

«Силой тысячи солнц», — подумал Вэй Усянь, в который уже раз проклиная свое косноязычие. Ему срочно нужно было расширять словарный запас. Читать классиков или…

— Я не прошу, чтоб ты менялся, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Я хочу… чтобы ты был осторожнее.

Это имело смысл: убийца Мо Цзыюаня прикончил уже двоих, и Вэй Усянь мог стать третьим.

— Я был с Цзинь Цзысюанем, — сказал Вэй Усянь, и залегшая между бровей Лань Чжаня недовольная складка немного разгладилась. — И у меня есть важная зацепка, ну!

Гордо выпятив грудь, Вэй Усянь кратко рассказал про свои находки на Вэйбо и, вручив Лань Чжаню координаты А-Бэй и ее студентки-подруги, достал телефон и снова нашел блог Мо Цзыюаня.

— Видишь это? — он вывел на экран фото Мо Цзыюаня с привычным уже шарфом. — А дату видишь? Раньше он закрывал шею только от случая к случаю, но несколько месяцев назад начал носить свои дурацкие водолазки не снимая. Это значит: постоянные отношения. Постоянная партнерша. А вот тут видишь? — он показал еще одно фото Мо Цзыюаня, на этот раз из недавних. — Это он на две недели уезжал к двоюродной тетке. Синяки сошли, а потому во время осмотра я их не нашел.

Вэй Усянь выжидающе уставился на Лань Чжаня.

Шестой соученик громко фыркнул:

— Будь ты павлином, наверняка распустил бы хвост. Очень похоже на брачные танцы, — добавил он задумчиво, и теперь уже фыркнул Вэй Усянь.

— Я молодец? — спросил он, все так же выжидающе глядя на Лань Чжаня. — Лань Чжань, скажи, я молодец?

— Молодец. Но больше так не делай, — сказал Лань Чжань. Несмотря на зацепку, несмотря на то, что все закончилось благополучно и с Вэй Усянем ничего не случилось, он выглядел все таким же несчастным, и Вэй Усянь заморгал. Почему вообще…

— Лань Чжань, — он тронул Лань Чжаня за руку, голая кожа к голой коже, пальцы к пальцам, и тот вздрогнул, как не вздрагивал уже давно. Сердце Вэй Усяня сжалось, обида комком царапнула горло… А потом Лань Чжань переплел их пальцы, и мысли — все, какие были — разом вылетели у Вэй Усяня из головы. Кожа у Лань Чжаня была прохладной, рука прижималась к его руке и была не больше, не меньше — в самый раз, как будто создана по специальному лекалу именно для этого.

Вот рту у Вэй Усяня пересохло.

— Что ты… — каркнул он и осекся. «Что ты» что?

Лань Чжань высвободил руку прежде, чем Вэй Усянь успел собраться с мыслями и как-то закончить фразу. Ладонь Вэй Усяня закололо: фантомные прикосновения, как будто рука Лань Чжаня все еще вжималась в его руку, и он потер ее о джинсы.

— Почти как кино, — сказал Шестой соученик, шумно дожевывая димсамы, за которые продал его Лань Чжаню. — Ромком. — Он подчеркнуто посмотрел на Вэй Усяня, как будто в сказанной им ерунде содержался бог весть какой глубокий смысл и Вэй Усяня должно было настигнуть озарение, которое перевернет всю его жизнь.

— Лань Чжань, пойдем к тетушке Гу? Я есть хочу, — Вэй Усянь потер живот.

— Нет. — Лицо Лань Чжаня стало еще более несчастным. Посторонний, конечно, вряд ли заметил бы разницу: еле опущенные уголки губ, ставшая глубже дурацкая складка между бровей, — но Вэй Усянь заметил. — Пойду работать. И ты иди.

Он посмотрел на Вэй Усяня еще одним долгим взглядом, затем развернулся и вправду ушел. Вэй Усянь остался стоять, глядя ему вслед с разинутым ртом.

— Что это было? — произнес он растерянно. Лань Чжань не должен был… Лань Чжань никогда еще…

— А ты еще не понял? — спросил Шестой соученик с просто-таки неприличной радостью. — Это наказание.

— Наказание.

— Наказание.

— Лань Чжань… меня наказывает, — повторил Вэй Усянь, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой новой мыслью. Звучало волнующе, но ощущения были препаскудные.

— Да. Так что иди работай. Хотя лично я считаю, что розгами было бы надежнее.

Надувшись, Вэй Усянь со щелчком включил чайник, затем, когда тот зашумел, снова нажал на кнопку. Чайник затих.

Вэй Усянь упал в кресло, оттолкнулся ногой и, проехавшись через весь кабинет, выкатился в коридор.

— Ну, ты можешь сходить к тетушке Гу и без Лань Ванцзи, — заметил Шестой соученик, наблюдая за ним из своего угла.

Вэй Усянь и вправду мог. Лань Чжань был ему не нянька, и Вэй Усяню вовсе не требовалось его разрешение или, того больше, одобрение. Все это было так, но…

Вэй Усянь представил себе одинокий вечер у тетушки Гу. Та сразу начнет интересоваться, почему он один и где Лань Чжань, и остальные будут интересоваться, а потом будут расспрашивать про эти дурацкие обновления к новелле или про жизнь и про дела… Скука смертная. Вот если бы они пошли с Лань Чжанем, то заказали бы что-нибудь на двоих, и он бы пил вино, а Лань Чжань воду — много воды, как будто он и вправду не выносит перец, и его бледное лицо бы непременно порозовело, и он бы улыбался, одними глазами, но все-таки… и…

— Могу, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Могу, но не хочу. Да и зачем мне к тетушке Гу? Я не голоден.

Желудок его громко заурчал.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкнул Шестой соученик.

— И вообще, — буркнул Вэй Усянь, — тебя спросить забыли.

Он заволок кресло обратно в кабинет и направился в прозекторскую. Шестой соученик смотрел ему вслед, как познавший многие мудрости даос на простого обывателя, и Вэй Усянь показал ему язык.

В прозекторскую Вэй Усянь вошел, словно вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Мертвые тела неподвижно лежали на столах — знакомое, умиротворяющее зрелище.  
Недовольство, бессилие, какое-то смутное, не облекшееся в слова и мысли чувство, — все это улеглось, и Вэй Усяня накрыло покоем.

— Ну что, — сказал он, — давайте знакомиться. Меня зовут Вэй Усянь, и сегодня я буду вашим доктором, ну и до кучи исповедником.

Обычно, ковыряясь в отчетах или набрасывая очередное обновление к новелле, Вэй Усянь включал музыку: с ней было веселей, она заставляла его мысли течь непрерывным потоком, — но в прозекторской всегда царила тишина. Иногда ее разбавлял негромкий голос самого Вэй Усяня, шептавшийся с мертвыми или наговаривавший на диктофон. «Чертоги тишины» — так называл прозекторскую Вэй Усянь, когда на него нападали стих и пьяное вдохновение. Всякий такой раз Шестой соученик громко фыркал, но Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань внимательно слушал и даже еле заметно кивал.

Лань Чжаню можно было сказать любую глупость — он никогда не осуждал.

«Даже странно, что у него так мало друзей, — подумалось Вэй Усяню. — Он же…»

Он представил себе Лань Чжаня и не сумел сдержать вздоха.

— Смотреть противно, — сказал от порога Шестой соученик. — Что, снова про Лань Ванцзи думаешь?

— Ну, думаю. Твое какое дело? — буркнул Вэй Усянь.

— И что думаешь?

Вэй Усянь пожал плечами.

— Вот-вот. Ответь на один вопрос, — сказал Шестой соученик. — Всего на один. Представь, что Лань Ванцзи — женщина. Как бы ты тогда с ним общался?

Вэй Усянь моргнул. Затем представил Лань Чжаня с тонкой, податливой талией и грудью и расплылся в ухмылке.

— Сосредоточься, — призвал Шестой соученик.

— Да никак бы не общался. К моменту нашего знакомства у Лань Чжаня уже был бы выводок детей и муж, который бы не выпускал его из дому. Я бы вот лично не выпускал. И каждый час звонил, чтобы убедиться, что Лань Чжань все еще меня не бросил. Он был бы идеальной женщиной, — мечтательно протянул Вэй Усянь. — Одной из четырех красавиц Китая…

— Достаточно, я понял. — Во взгляде, который бросил на него Шестой соученик, сквозила жалость. — И ты бы так и продолжал смотреть на него издалека и умер в одиночестве. Короче, все то же самое, что делаешь сейчас.

— Лань Чжань не женщина, — огрызнулся Вэй Усянь, снова взявшись за скальпель. — И ничего я не смотрю издалека. Мы… дружим.

Жалость во взгляде Шестого соученика можно было трогать руками.

— Что? — набычился Вэй Усянь. — Правда дружим.

— Это ты с ним дружишь, — возразил Шестой соученик. — А Лань Ванцзи с тобой нет.  
На столе в кабинете еще остались ютяо. Хочешь — съешь.

Он повернулся и вышел, у самой двери махнув рукой на прощанье.

— Да подавись ты своими ютяо, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. С каждой новой секундой его настроение все больше портилось. — Мы и правда дружим.

Он склонился над телом — и впервые за долгие-долгие годы работы сделал неправильный надрез.

***

По-хорошему, по возвращении домой Вэй Усяню следовало сразу лечь спать. Бывали такие дни, черные и неудачные, когда все валилось из рук, а настроение, несмотря на все старания, залипало на нуле. Дни эти можно было только пережить, назавтра все обычно становилось лучше.

Поэтому по возвращении домой Вэй Усяню следовало отправиться прямиком в постель, но читатели ждали продолжения «Гордого бессмертного демона», и Вэй Усянь включил ноутбук. Загрузив главу и даже не потрудившись пересмотреть ее еще раз на предмет ошибок, он нажал «Опубликовать» и пошел на кухню.

Нормальной еды там не было, но в шкафчике нашлась лапша-пятиминутка, и Вэй Усянь залил ее кипятком. Пахло… ну, в целом неплохо, конечно, захочешь есть — и не такое съешь, но у тетушки Гу было бы намного вкуснее. Они бы заказали тушеной свинины, опасно красной от перца, и «муравьев, взбирающихся на дерево». Рот жгло бы просто немилосердно, и они пили бы, и, может, Вэй Усянь даже уболтал бы Лань Чжаня пригубить вина…

Он посмотрел на стаканчик с лапшой и с раздражением смахнул его в мусорную корзину. Желудок снова заурчал, но Вэй Усяню было все равно. Он потянулся к шкафчику, чтобы заварить чай, но тут вспомнил, что чая у него тоже нет. Что он должен был его купить — старый шен пуэр, — но так и не купил.

— Дурацкий день. Дурацкий день! — Вэй Усянь с силой пнул шкафчик, затем оперся о столешницу, опустил голову и глубоко и медленно задышал. Чай. Ему нужно купить чай. И какой-то еды. Неважно какой. Нет, важно. Что там любит Лань Чжань?

Он попытался вспомнить, но не смог: Лань Чжань всегда заказывал все то же, что и он. Лань Чжань любил все то же, что и он?

«Сэкономь на перце», — вспомнились ему слова Цзян Чэна. Цзян Чэн был напарником Лань Чжаня и не стал бы говорить это просто так. Или стал бы?

«Мы знакомы уже столько лет, но… Что вообще я знаю о Лань Чжане?» — подумал Вэй Усянь, и этот вопрос его испугал.

Лань Чжань любил перец… но что, если не любил?

Лань Чжань был его другом… но что, если не был?

Спотыкаясь, Вэй Усянь вернулся в гостиную и упал на стул перед ноутбуком. Ему нужно было что-то привычное, якорь, который позволил бы уцепиться за нормальность… Пальцы Вэй Усяня потянулись к мыши и словно сами по себе обновили страницу с новой главой «Гордого бессмертного демона».

В глаза ему тут же бросились бесконечные ведерки с попкорном и огромный, совершенно лишенный смайликов коммент от Отринь мирское и иди работать.

«Сразу видна беспомощность автора, — писал он, и Вэй Усянь практически слышал холодный, осуждающий голос, звенящий набатом, — который не знает, что делать со своими же персонажами, а потому решил просто-напросто перечеркнуть все 1259 глав и начать все сначала. Катарсиса по-прежнему нет, развития персонажей тоже никакого. Сюжетный поворот буквально высосан из пальца. Прорехам в повествовании нет числа, количество сюжетных линий, не получивших развития, превышает все разумные пределы. Смехотворно. Просто смехотворно».

В самом конце шли знакомые, но сегодня отчего-то особенно обидные, слова:

«ТЕБЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СТАТЬ ХОРОШИМ ПИСАТЕЛЕМ. БРОСЬ ЭТИ ГЛУПОСТИ И ИДИ РАБОТАТЬ».

Вэй Усянь сдавленно хихикнул, затем, не позволяя себе передумать, нажал на кнопку «УДАЛИТЬ НОВЕЛЛУ».

Ло Бинхэ, гордый бессмертный демон, полубезумный, искалеченный жизнью протагонист с черной душой и целым гаремом красавиц, исчез из сети, как будто его и не было.

Вэй Усянь потер лицо и пробормотал:

— Иду. Только сначала куплю чая. Старый шен пуэр.

***

Вэй Усянь и вправду купил чай. Вернулся домой, принял душ, после чего — как был, с непросохшими до конца волосами и полным раздраем в голове — поехал обратно на работу. Дежурный впустил его без лишних вопросов, давно уже привыкнув к полуночным возвращениям и графику, который не укладывался ни в какой здравый смысл.

В прозекторской было темно и все так же неподвижно и немо лежали трупы. Вэй Усянь немного постоял в дверях: сегодня он совсем не слышал привычного призрачного шепота. Для кого-то это было нормально, Вэй Усяню же казалось, что он оглох.

Нахмурившись, он вернулся в кабинет и включил чайник. В пустом мертвом здании шум закипающей воды казался особенно громким. Вэй Усянь слушал его, запрокинув голову, а потом к глухому бульканью вдруг добавился звук быстрых, нервных шагов.  
Вэй Усянь еще успел выпрямиться, а потом в дверях, со скособоченной лобной лентой и потерянными глазами, возник Лань Чжань.

Сердце Вэй Усяня глухо стукнуло, и его словно сжал железный обруч.

Часы на стене показывали полвторого ночи, и Лань Чжаня с его комендантским часом просто не могло быть здесь… Но он был и дышал тяжело и глубоко, и смотрел на Вэй Усяня так, как будто боялся, что тот исчезнет.

Это было необъяснимо.

Это было совершенно непонятно, и Вэй Усяню следовало спросить, что он здесь делает, но вместо этого он, как дурак, спросил:

— Ты любишь перец?

Лань Чжань открыл рот, опустил голову и сказал:

— Нет.

Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза, затем опять открыл и посмотрел на Лань Чжаня:

— Но ты мне друг?

Лань Чжань дернулся, как от удара, дернулся и стиснул губы. Лицо его было белее снега, белее этой дурацкой лобной ленты, зрачок растекся на всю радужку. Он был красивый и очень страшный. Губы его беззвучно зашевелились — снова и снова, — и Вэй Усянь скорее угадал, чем услышал: «Нет. Нет».

Лань Чжань кривился, словно ему было больно это говорить.

Вэй Усяню тоже было больно — слышать это.

Он смотрел на Лань Чжаня, ожидая… чего? Что тот скажет: «Шутка!»? Но Лань Чжань не говорил — ни «Шутка», ни что-либо еще, — и надежда, последняя, слабая, еще теплившаяся в груди Вэй Усяня, угасла.

— Все нормально, — выговорил он и невольно поморщился. Голос у него был сдавленный и какой-то траурный. Словно кто-то умер — хотя на самом деле никто ведь не умер. — Все нормально. Ты не виноват — я сам себе придумал…

Он придумал себе кучу всего: практически альтернативную вселенную, где они с Лань Чжанем… нет, уже Лань Ванцзи были лучшими друзьями и вместе обедали, и беззаботно болтали, и расчесывали друг другу волосы… Ну хорошо, он расчесывал — Лань Чжань ему просто это позволял. Терпел.

«Это же надо так любить работу», — подумал Вэй Усянь и по тому, как снова дернулся Лань Чжань, понял, что произнес это вслух.

Все было предельно ясно… Ну, или почти все.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Вэй Усянь. — Да еще и так поздно?

Лань Чжань заколебался — Вэй Усянь легко читал напряжение в контурах его губ и бровей… а может, может, он снова что-то себе придумал, и ничего этого не было.

— Ты удалил свою новеллу, — ответил Лань Чжань наконец, и Вэй Усянь с недоумением уставился на него. Он и вправду удалил свою новеллу — всего пару часов назад, но казалось, что с тех пор прошла вечность. Новеллу, которую Лань Чжань… Лань Ванцзи никогда не читал.

Глаза Вэй Усяня сузились. Он вспомнил свою спальню и тусклую лампу и Лань Чжаня в смешной футболке и условно подходящих штанах.

«Кровожадный невменяемый психопат», — сказал тогда Лань Чжань о Ло Бинхэ… использовав точно те же слова, что и Отринь мирское и иди работать.

Это могло быть совпадением, но Вэй Усянь в совпадения больше не верил.

И не верил Лань Чжаню.

— Отринь мирское и иди работать? — уточнил он, и Лань Чжань еле заметно кивнул. — Почему? — Почему он продолжал читать и громить его новеллу глава за главой? Почему придирался к каждой мелочи? — Это было смешно? Забавно?

— Ты мог стать популярным и уйти, — сказал Лань Чжань. Он смотрел на Вэй Усяня, и в его глазах читалась… неуверенность? И что? Не надежда же, в самом деле.

— Ты вообще думаешь о чем-нибудь, кроме работы? — спросил Вэй Усянь, потому что если бы все это случилось с кем-нибудь другим, это бы было забавно. Смешно. Самому ему пока смеяться не хотелось, но, может, через день… или два. Или через неделю, да, через неделю точно.

Какую-то секунду Лань Чжань еще продолжал смотреть на него с этим странным, непонятным, неназываемым чувством, а потом закрылся. Вэй Усянь почувствовал это так ясно, словно услышал щелчок запираемого замка.

Что-то внутри него беспокойно заворочалось, побуждая, торопя — остановить Лань Чжаня… Лань Ванцзи, да что ж такое! Остановить, не дать уйти, снова разговорить… Но говорить было не о чем.

Их связывала только работа, всего лишь работа.

«Было бы странно, — подумал Вэй Усянь, — если бы он и впрямь меня терпел. Даже Цзян Чэн не терпит».

— Я закончу отчеты по вашим покойникам к одиннадцати, — сказал он, потому что именно это, наверное, и хотел услышать Лань Чжань. — Скажешь Цзян Чэну.

Лань Чжань кивнул, еще немного постоял, а затем сдернул с головы свою лобную ленту и, оставив ее на столе, ушел.

Вэй Усянь слушал затихающее эхо его шагов, пока оно не стало совсем уж неразличимым, а затем уставился на лобную ленту и смотрел на нее, пока за окнами не начало сереть.

***

Вэй Усянь проснулся оттого, что на него кто-то смотрел. В его квартире это было невозможно… ну разве что на него смотрел Лань Чжань. Сонно моргая, он улыбнулся и пробормотал:

— Доброутро, — затем открыл глаза.

На него смотрел Шестой соученик.

Несколько секунд Вэй Усянь недоуменно таращился на него, затем махом сел. В правой руке, намотанная на пальцы, была зажата лобная лента Лань Чжаня. Лань Чжаня, который сам сказал, что не был ему другом и вообще… Лицо Вэй Усяня сморщилось.

— Что ты… Я позову Лань Ванцзи! — произнес Шестой соученик быстро.

— Нет!

— Нет? Но…

— Нет, — повторил Вэй Усянь с нажимом. — Никого не зови.

— Ты что, здесь ночевал? — ахнул Шестой соученик. — Зачем?

— У меня была работа, — соврал Вэй Усянь, хотя… По большому счету, это была никакая не ложь. У него и вправду осталась одна лишь работа. Никакой дружбы с Лань Чжанем. Никакой отдушины в виде «Гордого бессмертного демона». Никаких перспектив стать знаменитым, бросить и уйти — как он постоянно грозился, хотя на самом деле, конечно, и не думал куда-то там уходить.

Вэй Усянь всегда любил свою работу — знал ее до мелочей и делал как никто другой. Но прямо сейчас она вызывала в нем только жгучую ненависть.

— Что случилось? — спросил Шестой соученик. — Что-то таки случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — буркнул Вэй Усянь.

— А где Лань Ванцзи и наш, ну то есть твой завтрак? Между прочим, уже начало десятого.

— Лань Чжань… Лань Ванцзи занят. У него работа. У всех у нас работа. У тебя, кстати, тоже. — Вэй Усянь сунул ноги в кроссовки и зашаркал в сторону туалета. Все это время он чувствовал на себе встревоженный, недоумевающий взгляд Шестого соученика, но объясняться не стал.

«Да и нечего, в общем-то, объяснять, — подумал Вэй Усянь мрачно. — Не объяснишь же: я дурак».

В туалете он плеснул в лицо холодной воды, как мог пригладил волосы. Он был взъерошенный и несчастный, как воробей, нахохлившийся в дождь под самой крышей. Лицо казалось бледным и узким, глаза — огромными.

В общем и целом Вэй Усянь выглядел так, что даже самому непримиримому начальству захотелось бы отправить его домой — болеть и отъедаться бульоном с лапшой.

В желудке снова заурчало.

«Подумаешь, и без Лань Чжаня не пропаду. Жил же я без него…»

Вэй Усянь растерянно уставился в тусклое туалетное зеркало. С Лань Чжанем они познакомились не так уж давно, и в жизни Вэй Усяня его было не так уж и много: ну, завтраки… ну, иногда обеды… ну, редкий ужин дома или выходной в городском парке… ну, гости у Не Хуайсана… ну, пятиминутки с чаем на работе… ну, заковыристые дела и такие же версии…

«Не так уж и много», — сказал себе Вэй Усянь и почти в это поверил.

Он знал Лань Чжаня — сколько? Лет четыре? Пять?

У него была целая жизнь — целая вечность — до Лань Чжаня. И будет целая вечность после.

И для начала он пойдет к тетушке Гу.

— Садись, Сяньсянь, сейчас подам, — улыбнулась тетушка Гу. Вэй Усянь машинально кивнул и зашагал было к столику, но на полпути опомнился и вернулся.

— Я же еще не заказал.

— И не нужно. С утра забегал твой этот, оставил денег и велел накормить тебя от пуза. — Щеки у тетушки краснели, словно подвявшие зрелые яблоки. Глаза были маленькие и пронзительные, и этими-то пронзительными глазами она за свой век наверняка навидалась порядочно, если называла вылитого небожителя Лань Чжаня «твой этот».

— Он не мой этот, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Его Лань Ванцзи зовут.

— Стара я стала, чтобы столько помнить, — отозвалась тетушка Гу. — Могу звать его красавцем. Или вот, чаровником. Чаровником пойдет?

— Я думал, это я тут чаровник, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь, и тетушка Гу с любовью ущипнула его за щеку.

— Иди садись, кормить тебя буду.

— За его деньги не нужно. Я и сам могу за себя… — Вэй Усянь сунул руку в карман джинсов, затем в карман рубашки. Денег не было. Вообще никаких.

Тетушка Гу смотрела на него, улыбалась и, казалось, совсем никуда не спешила. Каша за ее спиной аппетитно булькала на плите…

— Ладно, — сдался Вэй Усянь. — Ладно, но только сегодня.

— Иди садись, — тетушка Гу взяла глубокую, расписанную синими узорами фарфоровую миску.

Вэй Усянь кивнул и направился к столику, который завсегдатаи всегда оставляли для него — для… них. С Лань Чжанем.

Вэй Усянь скривился и уже почти решил пересесть, но затем покачал головой: да с какой вообще стати? Там было хорошо: видно зал, и окно всегда открыто, а под окном цветочный бордюр и кусты жасмина. Старик с большой кистью каждое утро писал водой на плитке классические стихи, позволяя молодежи блеснуть эрудицией. Лань Чжань всегда угадывал, но редко говорил свои догадки вслух. Вэй Усянь угадывал два, иногда один из трех, но не боялся ошибаться…

Свежий, пьянящий аромат жасмина делал стряпню тетушки Гу только вкуснее. Даже жаль, что цветы скоро отцветут.

Вэй Усянь понурил плечи. Вчерашний говенный день не закончился и вместо этого продолжился сегодня. Магия «поспи и все пройдет» не сработала, даже странно.

Вэй Усянь упал на стул, уронил голову на руки, и его тут же окружили местные завсегдатаи.

— Братец Вэй, давно не виделись! А где этот твой?..

— Да и пес бы с ним. Новелла, новелла где?! Я только половину обновления успел почитать — про десять папапа и разрыв в ткани реальности. А потом? Что было потом?

— Кто-то сказал, что у Шэнь Цинцю отросли руки-ноги и янское жало.

— Острие. А что, янского острия его тоже лишили?

— Не знаю. Я больше на папапа внимания обращал.

— Ну ты силен, братец Вэй!

— Так когда ты ее восстановишь?

Вэй Усянь моргнул. На него со всех сторон смотрели выжидающие лица.

— Восстановлю? — переспросил он, понимая, что, скорее всего, расслышал неправильно.

— Ага. Восстановишь. Там же читать больше нечего!

— То ли дело у тебя. Кровь-кишки-распидарасило.

— И папапа. Не забудь про папапа.

— Короче, новелла для настоящих мужиков.

— Пиши! Пиши дальше!

Кто-то хлопнул Вэй Усяня по спине, и он едва не впечатался лицом в столешницу.

— А как же… катарсис? — промямлил он. — И прорехи в сюжете?

— Да забей ты! — посоветовали ему. — Лучше введи в сюжет еще одну горячую сестренку!

Волосы на голове у Вэй Усяня непроизвольно встали дыбом.

«Господи, — подумал он. — Лань Чжань был прав. Я написал перловку. Перловку на тыщу с лишним глав. На миллионы слов! Госпожа Юй будет рвать и метать, а потом снова поставит меня коленями на горох, и плевать, что мне уже ближе к тридцатнику».

— Так мы ждем обновлений, как обычно? Через два дня? — Вэй Усянь украдкой оглядел своих… «преданных читателей». Они улыбались, словно голодные крокодилы.

— Ага. Непременно. Ждите, — соврал Вэй Усянь беззастенчиво. Его еще пару раз хлопнули по спине и наконец оставили в покое.

Когда завсегдатаи разошлись, тетушка Гу поставила перед Вэй Усянем обещанную кашу. И соленья. И бамбуковые ростки. И куриные крылышки. И пирожки. И тушеную свинину… И…

— Лань Чжань что, оставил у вас всю зарплату? — спросил Вэй Усянь, ошалело разглядывая уставленный блюдами стол.

Тетушка Гу добродушно улыбнулась, снова потрепала его по щеке и отошла к плите. Отвечать она не стала.

Вэй Усянь вздохнул и придвинул к себе миску с кашей. Желудок ныл от голода, но есть не хотелось, и он начал запихиваться едой через силу.

— Я потом добавки дам! — крикнула через весь зал тетушка Гу, и Вэй Усянь закашлялся и постучал себя в грудь.

«Может, это месть? — подумал он. — Наверняка он хочет, чтоб я лопнул. Ну погоди, Лань Чжань! Еще посмотрим, кто кого!»

К тому времени, как его разыскал Шестой соученик, Вэй Усянь покончил с бамбуковыми ростками и как раз примеривался к крылышкам. Вид у него был несчастный, но непримиримый. Тетушка Гу у своей плиты насыпала добавочную миску каши…

— Еда! — воскликнул Шестой соученик, потянувшись к блюду с куриными крылышками, и Вэй Усянь стукнул его по руке. — То есть, наконец-то я тебя нашел. — Шестой соученик потряс ноющими пальцами и снова потянулся к крылышкам.

— Я слежу за тобой, — пропыхтел Вэй Усянь. — Не смей трогать.

— Тебе что, жалко, что ли? — надулся Шестой соученик.

Вэй Усянь обвел руками стол, вперемешку заставленный пустыми и еще полными блюдами.

— Это битва. Между мной и Лань Чжанем.

Шестой соученик посмотрел на него с нескрываемой жалостью.

— Иногда мне интересно, что творится у тебя в голове. А потом я говорю себе, что посмотреть полотна Босха будет полезней, и успокаиваюсь. Доедай что сможешь — и пойдем. У нас ЧП.

— Какое еще ЧП? — Вэй Усянь с ненавистью откусил от крылышка. Он был полон просто под завязку, и острый соус обещал вот-вот политься у него из ушей.

— У нас новый труп. На этот раз госпожа Мо. Зампрокурора Цзинь просит, чтобы ты поторопился.

***

Вэй Усянь представлял госпожу Мо сухой высокой женщиной с узкими ниточками бровей и красивым, но неприятным лицом, и такой она, в общем-то, и оказалась. Она лежала на столе в замысловатых, расшитых золотой нитью одеждах, и Вэй Усянь припомнил сказанные Мо Сюаньюем слова о даосских практиках.

— Ее муж нашел, — заметил Шестой соученик. Возле него, выжидающе поглядывая на Вэй Усяня, топтались давешние стажеры. — Пару часов назад. Говорят, повесилась из-за тоски по сыну.

Вэй Усянь, конечно, шикнул, но прогонять его — их — не стал. Из сумки одного из стажеров выглядывали распечатки с текстом «Гордого бессмертного демона». Они были затрепанные и помятые, и одни боги знали, сколько владелец их читал… и перечитывал.

Покачав головой, Вэй Усянь снова посмотрел на тело госпожи Мо. Лицо ее было синюшным, трупные пятна на теле отливали темно-фиолетовым. Низ одежд еще был влажным и разил мочой. Странгуляционная борозда на шее буквально бросалась в глаза. Вэй Усянь провел по ней затянутыми в перчатку пальцами и кивнул:

— Ну что ж, приступим.

Госпожа Мо смотрела на него выпученными глазами, и Вэй Усянь практически слышал злой шепот, обвиняющий в ее смерти племянника — независимо от того, кто на самом деле был убийцей. Иногда, подумал он, неприязнь сопровождает человека даже в посмертии.

Когда Вэй Усянь вышел из прозекторской пару часов спустя, Цзян Чэн уже ждал его в предбаннике. Цзян Чэн… и Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усянь не хотел на него смотреть, правда, не хотел, само получилось. Раньше он всегда отыскивал Лань Чжаня взглядом первым и просто еще не успел отвыкнуть.  
На какую-то секунду они встретились глазами. Лицо у Лань Чжаня было изможденное, хотя по-прежнему красивое. Скулы и подбородок заострились, бледные губы были плотно сжаты. Лобная лента больше не сдерживала волосы, и они лежали на плечах блестящей черной волной. Несколько коротких прядей упали на глаза, и Вэй Усянь потянулся убрать их прежде, чем успел сообразить, что делает.

На какую-то секунду он так и застыл с поднятой рукой, потом закашлялся и спрятал ее за спину. Все это время Лань Чжань смотрел на него так, словно хотел просверлить взглядом дырку.

Наверное, следовало поблагодарить его за завтрак, но Вэй Усянь не стал.

— Ну что? — спросил Цзян Чэн, глядя то на одного, то на другого. — Если что, я спрашиваю про труп. Ваши заморочки мне не интересны. — Он выглядел хмурым и дико-дико раздраженным, словно готовился начать орать. В последний раз он был таким непримиримо колючим, когда госпожа Юй решила, что нашла ему невесту.

В любое другое время Вэй Усяню стало бы смешно, но Лань Чжань продолжал смотреть на него непонятным, совершенно необъяснимым взглядом, и Вэй Усяню хотелось спрятаться. Куда-нибудь, хотя бы и в кабинет.

— Отчет будет готов через пару часов. Тогда и приходите, — буркнул он и попытался задать стрекача, но Цзян Чэн загородил ему дорогу.

— Нас устроит и краткая выжимка.

— Нет.

— Да. Не зли меня.

— Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, да, Цзян Чэн? — вздохнул Вэй Усянь с нарочитой скорбью. — Даже удивительно, что ты так редко папа…

Кулак Цзян Чэна чиркнул по его виску и врезался в стену рядом с головой. Вэй Усянь моргнул.

— У меня, — сказал Цзян Чэн как-то буднично, а потому это звучало вдвойне тревожно, — было очень, очень неважное утро. Мой напарник сломан. И у меня новый труп — в придачу к десятку старых. А потому советую…

— Что значит сломан? — спросил Вэй Усянь, бросая на Лань Чжаня быстрый взгляд. Теперь у него был повод смотреть на него сколько хочется.

— Это все, что ты услышал? — спросил Цзян Чэн.

— Ну хорошо, ее убили. — Иногда Цзян Чэна и вправду было лучше не дразнить. Первым тревожным признаком был сарказм.

Цзян Чэн моргнул, и на лице его мелькнуло сожаление: Вэй Усянь раскололся — и раскололся быстро, а значит, причин портить ему жизнь не оставалось. Кажется, утро у Цзян Чэна и вправду выдалось недоброе.

«И все-таки что значит — сломан?» Вэй Усянь нахмурился, оглядывая Лань Чжаня сверху донизу. Тот казался все таким же — отстраненным от всего мирского, — но движения его были... самую малость замедленными? И самую малость резкими? Как будто он не спал и сильно перенервничал и…

«И так ему и надо!» — мысленно буркнул Вэй Усянь. Какое ему вообще было дело до Лань Чжаня? Пусть о нем заботятся те, кто и впрямь с ним дружит. Например… Или…

Вэй Усянь натянуто хихикнул. Друзей у Лань Чжаня не было вообще — по крайней мере, сам он ни одного припомнить не смог.

Ну разве что Цзян Чэн. Но Цзян Чэн был напарником, шел вместе с работой и имел настолько своеобразные представления о заботе, что Вэй Усянь не решился бы пожелать ее никому. Даже Лань Чжаню — даже сейчас.

Вэй Усянь мотнул головой: он не будет об этом думать. Просто не будет. Не будет!

Махнув рукой, он сунул руки поглубже в карманы и двинулся прочь. На этот раз мешать ему Цзян Чэн не стал.

***

С отчетом по госпоже Мо Вэй Усянь разобрался в рекордно короткое время — все для того, чтобы не отдавать его из рук в руки Цзян Чэну. И не видеть Лань Чжаня.

Это была трусость. Вэй Усянь первым бы сказал, что это трусость, но ему было все равно. Вручив отчет Шестому соученику, он отговорился срочными делами и сбежал к Не Хуайсану. В конце концов, кто-то же должен был сообщить Мо Сюаньюю, что его тетка умерла.

— По-моему, на тебе сглаз, — сказал Не Хуайсан, едва открыв двери. Сегодня верхние одежды на нем были нежно-зелеными, заколка в волосах скорее подошла бы древнему принцу и наверняка стоила целое состояние. На какую-то секунду Вэй Усянь даже пожалел, что в свое время тоже не подался в геоманты.

— Нету на мне никакого сглаза, — сказал он, оттесняя Не Хуайсана в прихожую. — Просто не спал.

— Папапа всю ночь? — Не Хуайсан бросил на него лукавый взгляд поверх веера. — Ты и вправду выглядишь несколько изможденным.

«Наверняка он это специально, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — По-другому никак».

Они с Не Хуайсаном ценили друг друга, как одна ехидна ценит другую, — и оба признавали несомненный талант Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Никакого папапа, — буркнул Вэй Усянь, без приглашения проходя в гостиную и устраиваясь на подушках рядом с маленьким столиком. — Просто бессонница.

— Это потому что ты слишком давно красные волны не поднимал. Тебе явно не хватает ян.

— Инь.

— Ян.

— Это же мужское начало.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, но вообще-то это я тут даос и геомант.

— Остальным ты такие же советы даешь?

— Ты пришел, чтобы спросить, как я веду дела?

— Нет. А-Юй здесь?

— Где ж ему еще быть. — Не Хуайсан встал и поманил Вэй Усяня за собой. На цыпочках они проследовали в маленькую боковую комнату, и Вэй Усянь наконец увидел Мо Сюаньюя. Тот спал, подложив руку под голову, и на его щеке отпечатался след от подушки. Длинные волосы падали на лицо. Мо Сюаньюй улыбался, и Вэй Усянь невольно задумался, улыбался ли он так раньше, до того, как попал к Не Хуайсану? А еще: где и с кем будет жить Мо Сюаньюй теперь? Конечно, у него оставался дядя, вошедший в семью Мо через брак с госпожой Мо, но вряд ли тот захочет…

Вэй Усянь нахмурился: на самом деле был еще один вариант, и он не знал, какой из них хуже.

— А-Юй очень… восхищается своим старшим братцем Цзинем, — сказал Вэй Усянь, осторожно подбирая слова.

— О да, — сказал Не Хуайсан. — Нет ничего чище и возвышенней братской любви.

— Тебе ли не знать, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. Они с Не Хуайсаном посмотрели друг на друга. В глазах Не Хуайсана отражались солнечные блики, улыбка была безукоризненно вежливой, и Вэй Усянь подумал, что, сравнив его со сколопендрой, изрядно ему польстил.

— Знаешь что, — сказал он, решительно поворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты. — Это не мое дело.

— О да, — согласился Не Хуайсан, и это можно было понять как угодно. — Так зачем тебе был нужен А-Юй? — они вернулись в гостиную, и Не Хуайсан принялся разливать чай, одной рукой ловко управляясь с чайником, а другой придерживая широкий рукав.

— Его тетку убили. Сегодня под утро. Все выглядит как чистое самоубийство, но меня, конечно, не проведешь.

— Конечно, — кивнул Не Хуайсан. — А-Юй все это время находился у меня перед глазами…

— Как удобно.

— О да.

Они немного помолчали. Вэй Усянь пил предложенный чай; на вкус тот был странным, но ему случалось пить и хуже.

— Это от переедания, — доброжелательно пояснил Не Хуайсан, и оставалось только догадываться, откуда ему стала известна вся эта история с тетушкой Гу. — Кажется, ты удалил свою новеллу. Тематический форум обвешался белыми траурными баннерами. Очень красиво.

— Ну, удалил. Подумаешь, — буркнул Вэй Усянь.

— Почему?

Вэй Усянь подул на чашку. И в самом деле: почему? Ответить на этот вопрос было не так уж просто. Ну раскритиковал его Отринь мирское и иди работать, ну и что? Не в первый же раз. И даже не в десятый.

Просто Шестой соученик сказал, что Лань Чжань ему никакой не друг, а дальше…

«М-да, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Как-то глупо получилось».

— Помнишь того мирского хмыря? Который постоянно гнал меня работать? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— О да.

— Оказывается, это Лань Чжа… Лань Ванцзи.

— Вот как.

Вэй Усянь со стуком опустил на столешницу чашку.

— Что-то ты не удивлен. Снова тысячелистник подсказал?

Не Хуайсан светло улыбнулся.

— Тебе бы ауру почистить, братец Вэй. Впрочем, от глупости это не помогает.

— Когда это я делал глупости? — огрызнулся Вэй Усянь и тут же поморщился. Это же надо было так подставиться: глупости он откалывал постоянно.

— С каких это пор ты называешь Лань Ванцзи Лань Ванцзи?

— Это вежливо.

— Ты презираешь вежливость.

— Как еще я могу называть чужого, в общем-то, человека?

— С каких это пор вы стали чужими людьми?

— С таких. Лань Чжань сказал, что я ему не друг, — Вэй Усянь махом опрокинул в себя подостывший чай. Даже в собственных ушах это звучало унизительно. Как нытье дошкольника, который жалуется, что другой дошкольник не хочет с ним играть. В самую пору было начать дергать Лань Чжаня за косички.

— А ты считал, что он дружит с тобой настоящей и суровой мужской дружбой? — Не Хуайсан вздохнул и со щелчком закрыл веер. — Разуй уже глаза, братец Вэй.

***

Следующие несколько дней Вэй Усянь провел, перемещаясь короткими перебежками между родным домом, кабинетом и прозекторской. Предосторожность эта наверняка была излишней: Лань Чжань ему на глаза не показывался, и это должно было радовать, но почему-то не радовало.

Лобную ленту Лань Чжаня он, промаявшись, повязал на руку, как напоминание, и не расставался с ней даже во сне.

В ресторанчик тетушки Гу Вэй Усянь тоже больше не заглядывал, опасаясь гнева постоянных читателей, лишенных рейтинга за насилие и папапа. Завтрака он, несмотря на это, не лишился и каждое утро находил его в кабинете: все то и все так, как он любил. Завтрак этот наверняка приносил Лань Чжань — больше было просто некому, — хотя зачем вообще старался?

Еды всегда было слишком много, и Вэй Усянь скармливал большую часть Шестому соученику: самому ему она в горло не лезла.

Новость о том, что новелла «Гордый бессмертный демон» вдруг исчезла из сети, наконец-то разошлась по всем углам, и на почтовый ящик Вэй Усяня хлынул поток писем (хотя Министерство образования наверняка вздохнуло с облегчением). Он читал каждое (Лань Чжань бы сказал, что это его долг как автора, и в целом Вэй Усянь был с ним согласен), и то, что было в них написано, перевернуло представления Вэй Усяня и о «Гордом бессмертном демоне», и о Ло Бинхэ.

Несмотря на то, что он задумывал писать того с Лань Чжаня, в Ло Бинхэ от Лань Чжаня остались только рожки да ножки. Он получился… «Ну хорошо, — признал Вэй Усянь нехотя. — Невменяемым кровожадным психопатом».

…Но читатели находили в нем много положительных черт.

«Он очень принципиальный, у него есть свой собственный кодекс».

«Он верный и готов свернуть горы ради любимой… э… любимых».

«У него овер шестьсот жен, и он мог бы заниматься бесконечным папапа, но вместо этого пытается изменить мир. Это достойно уважения».

«А еще он очень…»

«…Очень…»

«…Очень красивый».

Вэй Усянь залипал над каждым таким письмом и думал, что совсем не понимал своего персонажа. Теперь, конечно, было поздно — восстанавливать новеллу он не собирался, — но было приятно узнать, что все оказалось не зря. Что он и вправду сделал что-то достойное. Хорошее. По крайней мере, не совсем плохое.

А потом наступила суббота, и Вэй Усянь отправился к Цзиням — ну как к Цзиням, к сестрице и Цзинь Лину. Цзинь Цзысюань мог отправляться прямиком на перерождение в виде червя.

Вэй Усянь долго звонил у двери, затем просто свернул кукиш в ближайшее окно и крикнул:

— Даже не надейся, не уйду!

Через какое-то время дверь все-таки открылась, и на пороге возник кислолицый Цзинь Цзысюань в домашней одежде.

— Гори в аду, — дежурно пожелал Вэй Усянь. — А где сестрица?

— Добрый… то есть да, гори в аду. — Цзинь Цзысюань посторонился, пропуская его в дом, и за ногу Вэй Усяня почти тут же уцепился кроха Цзинь Лин. Даже сейчас, пару каких-то лет от роду, он был вылитый Цзинь Цзысюань.

«Скоро мне придется или возненавидеть племянника, или полюбить свояка», — подумал Вэй Усянь со вздохом, подхватывая Цзинь Лина на руки. Тот уцепился за его футболку и принялся отчаянно слюнявить воротник.

— Молодец, А-Лин, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань, и они с Вэй Усянем непримиримо уставились друг на друга.

В подарок Цзинь Лину Вэй Усянь принес серебряный колокольчик, расписанный заклинаниями против неудач, опасностей и зла. Подарок, даром что дань суевериям, был хороший, это признал даже Цзинь Цзысюань.

Они переместились в гостиную, и вскоре к ним присоединилась Цзян Яньли, при виде Вэй Усяня неодобрительно покачавшая головой.

— Это ты еще Цзян Чэна не видела, — сказал тот быстро, и Цзян Яньли расстроенно вздохнула. Цзинь Цзысюань подсел ближе и погладил ее по руке. Цзян Яньли улыбнулась, и эта улыбка чудесным образом преобразила ее черты. Никто — никто — не посмел бы сейчас назвать сестру Вэй Усяня некрасивой или простушкой. Они с Цзинь Цзысюанем являли собой картину образцового семейного счастья.

Вэй Усянь посмотрел на свояка и попытался ему передать взглядом: «Как я тебя ненавижу». В ответ Цзинь Цзысюань лишь вскинул подбородок.

«Я ненавижу тебя сильнее».

— Как на работе? — спросила Цзян Яньли.

— Все еще разговариваешь с трупами? — осведомился Цзинь Цзысюань язвительно, и Вэй Усянь украдкой показал ему очередной кукиш.

Цзян Яньли продолжала выжидающе смотреть, и Вэй Усянь ухмыльнулся. Ну почему бы и нет. Практически семейные дела.

— Помнишь тот раз, когда твой муж ходил общать распущенных студенток? — Лицо Цзинь Цзысюаня пошло красными пятнами, но Цзян Яньли лишь ласково поцеловала его в щеку.

— Конечно, Сяньсянь. Несколько из них потом звонили нам домой, и мы премило пообщались.

— Гм-м. Мы ходили расспрашивать их о Мо Цзыюане. Вы же знаете, кто такой Мо Цзыюань?

Цзинь Цзысюань презрительно оттопырил нижнюю губу.

— Это потому, — сказал Вэй Усянь, обращая против него слова Цзян Чэна, — что ты не интересуешься никем, кроме себя. И сестрицы. И племянника. И своей матери. И этого… своего мерзкого папаши. И Цзинь Цзысюня, хотя я до сих пор в толк не возьму, какой с него прок. И… Ну ладно-ладно, ты не такой скользкий гад, как твой братец.

— Мо Цзыюань, Сяньсянь, — напомнила Цзян Яньли с улыбкой.

— Мо Цзыюань — кузен твоего брата. Твоего второго брата. А госпожа Мо — его тетка. А Мэн Байтун — их слуга. И все они мертвы. А началось все с…

Возможно, обсуждение жестоких убийств и было необычной темой для семейного ужина, но Цзинь Цзысюаня с женой трудно было назвать рядовой семьей.

Над чайником из тонкого фарфора клубился пар. На большом плоском блюде лежали меренги. Цзинь Лин валял по ковру звенящий колокольчик. Вэй Усянь копался в памяти, излагая подробности вскрытия. Это был идеальный вечер.

…Это был идеальный вечер, но почему-то Вэй Усянь совсем не получал от него привычного удовольствия. Ему чего-то смутно не хватало: может, чтобы кто-то ждал его после этого идеального вечера, как Цзян Яньли всегда ждала Цзинь Цзысюаня. А может, чтобы разделить этот идеальный вечер с кем-нибудь особенным, гладить этого кого-нибудь по руке и точно так же целовать в щеку…

— Получается, этот неизвестный или неизвестные прикончили за неделю трех человек? — спросил Цзинь Цзысюань. Трагедия Мо Сюаньюя оставила его безразличным, но тройным убийством он заинтересовался. — «Если оно убивает не реже раза в месяц в течение трех месяцев и больше, то это очень злобный дух», — процитировал он по памяти и фыркнул.

— Очень злобный, — подтвердил Вэй Усянь. Цитата показалась ему смутно знакомой, а потом в его мозгу что-то щелкнуло, и он вытаращился на Цзинь Цзысюаня во все глаза: — Стоп. Ты читаешь «Гордого бессмертного демона»?!

— И преданно отслеживает каждое обновление, — улыбнулась Цзян Яньли.

— Только для того, чтобы увидеть, как ты снова делаешь из себя дурака, — буркнул Цзинь Цзысюань. На его бледных щеках запылали красные пятна.

— Ну разумеется, дорогой, — миролюбиво сказала Цзян Яньли.

— И вообще, тебе никогда не стать хорошим автором, — продолжал ворчать Цзинь Цзысюань.

— …Брось эти глупости и иди работать, — закончил Вэй Усянь убито.

Лань Чжань встал перед его глазами как живой. Горло сразу перекрыл комок.

— Что? Что такое, Сяньсянь? — встревожилась Цзян Яньли. — Цзысюань, кажется, ты немного…

— Да ладно, он же никогда… — произнес Цзинь Цзысюань растерянно. — Эй… ты… Ну то есть…

— Сестрица, — прокаркал Вэй Усянь. — Сестрица, у тебя случайно нет сейчас супа с корнями лотоса и свининой?

— О господи, Сяньсянь! — всплеснула руками Цзян Яньли. — Что стряслось?

***

Час спустя Вэй Усянь сидел на кухне в обнимку с кастрюлей свежесваренного супа и смотрел на Цзян Яньли убитыми глазами:

— Сестрица, вот честно, ну неужели со мной так трудно дружить?

— Да, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань твердо, прежде чем Цзян Яньли успела открыть рот. — Но в мире полно дураков, которых это не остановит.

— Например? — спросил Вэй Усянь хмуро, черпая из кастрюли. Мясо было нежным и само отставало от ребрышек. Корни лотоса тоже были приготовлены идеально. Это был волшебный суп, он врачевал душевные горести Вэй Усяня с самого детства, но сейчас… Сейчас он почему-то не работал.

«Что-то не так — либо с супом, либо со мной», — решил Вэй Усянь. Сестрица была настоящей богиней домашнего очага и не могла приготовить суп неправильно. А значит, дело было в нем.

Дело всегда было в нем.

— Например, Лань Ванцзи, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань, и Вэй Усянь не мог не отметить, что думал он просто неприлично долго.

— Фигу, — буркнул он. — Лань Чжань сказал, что мы не друзья.

— И тебя поэтому так корежит? — хмыкнул Цзинь Цзысюань.

— И ничего меня не корежит. — Цзинь Цзысюань кивнул на полупустую уже кастрюлю супа. — …Ну ладно, корежит.

Возившийся на полу Цзинь Лин подергал Вэй Усяня за штанину, и тот потрепал его по мягким волосам.

— Помнишь, как твоего Ло Бинхэ столкнули в адскую расселину? — спросил Цзинь Цзысюань, и Вэй Усянь деревянно кивнул: это было начало самой успешной и кровавой арки, еще бы не помнить. — В то время это казалось прямо невесть какой бедой, но в итоге Ло Бинхэ лишь стал сильнее. Все обернулось к лучшему. Так и с тобой.

— Лань Чжань отказал мне в дружбе, я почернею душой, стану кровожадным садистом, и это будет только к лучшему? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь с иронией. — Цзян Чэн и так зовет меня Юньнаньским глазоедом.

Цзинь Цзысюань со страдальческим видом потер виски.

— Дорогая, я не могу. Давай лучше ты.

— Съешь еще супа, Сяньсянь, — ласково сказала Цзян Яньли.

— Радость моя, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань, целуя ее пальцы. — Нельзя все проблемы решить супом.

— Все нельзя. Эту можно. Все проблемы Сяньсяня решаются супом.

Цзян Яньли протянула руку и осторожно, как в детстве, погладила Вэй Усяня по голове. Он вжался в ее руку и закрыл глаза.

— Сестрица…

— Сяньсянь, — голос у Цзян Яньли был мягкий, обволакивающий. Суп с корнями и лотосом для ушей и души. — Даже если вы с Лань Ванцзи не друзья, ты все равно ему очень дорог.

— Как коллега. Как патологоанатом, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. Супа в кастрюле оставалось на дне, но его душевные терзания и не думали проходить.

— И как патологоанатом тоже, — согласилась Цзян Яньли. — Ты знаешь Лань Ванцзи… уже сколько? Несколько лет? И он никак тебя не выделяет? Относится точно так же, как и к остальным?

— Нет, — признал Вэй Усянь нехотя. Коллег у Лань Чжаня и вправду хватало, но никому из них — даже Цзян Чэну — он не носил на завтрак ютяо. Не спускал с рук дурацкие выходки. Не позволял расчесывать себе волосы или трогать лобную ленту…  
«Далась тебе эта лента», — отругал себя Вэй Усянь.

— Кроме дружбы, существует много других сильных чувств. Искренность Лань Ванцзи достойна уважения. Она наверняка далась ему нелегко.

— А я и уважаю, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — И искренность Лань Чжаня, и все прочее. Я его уважаю, а он меня…

— Ну же! — выдохнул Цзинь Цзысюань. — Даже ты не настолько безнадежен, чтобы…

— А он меня нет. Говорит, что я смехотворный. И плохой автор.

— Это потому что ты и впрямь ужасный автор, — вставил Цзинь Цзысюань, и Вэй Усянь, оттянув веко, показал ему язык. Цзинь Лин рассмеялся, и Вэй Усянь потянулся нежно ущипнуть его за щечку. — Я всего-то и хотел, что с ним дружить! Чтобы он носил мне завтрак и готовил ужин, и мыл посуду, и…

— Если у тебя такие представления о дружбе, — фыркнул Цзинь Цзысюань, — то я рад, что мы никогда не дружили.

— Сяньсянь, — укоризненно сказала Цзян Яньли вместе с ним.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо! — Вэй Усянь шумно вздохнул и растрепал и без того растрепанные волосы. — Я просто хотел обедать с ним у тетушки Гу, и обсуждать заковыристые дела, и дальше дергать его за эту дурацкую ленту, и наряжать в нелепые футболки, и немилосердно дразнить, и расчесывать волосы, и…

— Если у тебя такие представления о дружбе, то я рад, что мы никогда не дружили, — снова отозвался на эти откровения Цзинь Цзысюань.

— Я тоже, — буркнул Вэй Усянь.

Цзян Яньли устало вздохнула:

— Давайте я сварю еще супа.

***  
Они что-то знали, точно что-то знали — но почему-то настаивали, чтобы он разгребал все сам. Это было нечестно, и Вэй Усянь дулся все время, пока допивал остатки супа, и потом, когда играл с Цзинь Линем и (под осуждающим взглядом Цзинь Цзысюаня) учил его говорить: «Дядя Цзинь — скользкий гад», и потом, когда ехал домой в самом последнем автобусе, и потом, когда мыл скопившуюся на кухне посуду, и потом, когда заварил себе чашку старого шен пуэра и вышел с ней на балкон…

Он был дорог Лань Чжаню как… кто?

Ночь давно перевалила за середину. Жасмин во дворе пах просто убийственно. Из-за стены доносились протяжные стоны и всхлипы: сосед папапа очередную новую подружку.

Поставив локти на ограждение, Вэй Усянь сделал глоток чая и машинально сложил вместе Лань Чжаня и папапа.

Всем телом дернулся, разжал пальцы, и чашка с недопитым чаем улетела в ночь. Вэй Усянь проводил ее дикими глазами. Метнулся в комнату, тут же вернулся обратно на балкон. Подергал себя за волосы, подергал повязанную вокруг руки лобную ленту.

— Быть того не может, — пробормотал он, — быть того не может, чтобы Лань Чжань…

— Да! Да! Сильнее! — надрывалась за стенкой новая подружка соседа. — О, мой белый тигр!

Вэй Усянь прижал руки к щекам, вернулся в комнату и, схватив телефон, набрал Цзян Яньли. Через двадцать два гудка на звонок ответил Цзинь Цзысюань:

— Мы с твоей сестрой как раз делаем тебе нового племянника.

— Фу.

— Не звони нам сегодня больше. А лучше вообще никогда не звони.

— Стоп! — крикнул Вэй Усянь. — Лань Чжань что, хочет меня папапа?!

— Я вешаю трубку, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань, а потом и вправду повесил трубку. Вэй Усянь тут же попытался набрать его еще раз, но телефон был отключен.

Он заметался по комнате, теребя волосы, словно только эта легкая боль и привязывала его сейчас к реальности, затем опять схватился за телефон.

— …Да, — ответили на том конце через пять минут тревожных, долгих гудков.

— Цзян Чэн! — затараторил в трубку Вэй Усянь. — Ты где?! У меня тут дело жизни и смерти! Через сколько ты приедешь?!

Тишина на том конце была тяжелой и мрачной, и Вэй Усяню вдруг вспомнились все самые кровавые и жестокие сцены из «Гордого бессмертного демона».

«Надо было Ло Бинхэ с Цзян Чэна писать, — подумал Вэй Усянь запоздало. — После того как он кукушечкой тронулся».

— Цзян Чэн? — позвал он неуверенно.

— …Точно дело жизни и смерти? — спросил наконец Цзян Чэн. Вэй Усянь кивнул, потом вспомнил, что Цзян Чэн его не видит, и добавил:

— Да! Да, да!

— …Скоро буду, — буркнул Цзян Чэн и отключился.

Бросив телефон на диванчик, Вэй Усянь снова забегал по квартире: стоять или сидеть сейчас было выше его сил. Наверное, следовало как-то переварить эту мысль про Лань Чжаня и папапа и начать понемногу успокаиваться…

«Но какое, нахрен, может быть спокойствие?! Лань Чжань! Лань Чжань и я, и папапа, и… И!.. Что, если я снова ошибся? А что, если на этот раз угадал?!»

В голове у Вэй Усяня царила каша, и он никак не мог решить, какой из этих двух вариантов страшнее.

Цзян Чэн ехал долго. Вэй Усянь то набирал его и сбрасывал еще до первого гудка, то начинал снова бегать кругами. Минуты текли неестественно медленно, словно время тоже над ним издевалось.

Наконец в дверь позвонили, и Вэй Усянь бросился открывать, едва не вырвав дверную ручку. Он попятился, и Цзян Чэн вошел в прихожую, щурясь от яркого света. Он был в джинсах, в футболке, которую купил еще стажером и совершенно убил бесконечными стирками, с растрепанными волосами— и, несмотря на это, походил на бога тотального разрушения. В другое время Вэй Усянь даже засмотрелся бы и, быть может, машинально черкнул пару строк, но сейчас ему было не до того, к тому же новеллы у него тоже больше не было.

— Чего так долго?! — воскликнул он, дергая Цзян Чэна за футболку. — Скажи, Лань Чжань что, хочет меня папапа?

Глаз у Цзян Чэна дернулся, а затем дернулся еще раз. Он смотрел на Вэй Усяня, и его сходство с разрушительной ипостасью Шивы с каждой новой секундой становилась все сильнее и сильнее.

— Да или нет? — поторопил Вэй Усянь.

Наступив на задники, Цзян Чэн один за другим сбросил кроссовки и прошлепал мимо Вэй Усяня в гостиную. Носков на нем не было, и в тапки он тоже влезать не стал.

— Цзян Чэн? Цзян Чэ-э-эн! — Вэй Усянь посеменил за братом.

Из гостиной Цзян Чэн прошел в спальню, сдернул с кровати покрывало и, не раздеваясь, улегся в постель. Подтянув к подбородку простыни, он закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал.

— Цзян Чэн?

— Я сплю. Разбудишь — убью.

— А как же…

— Убью.

— Ладно. Понял.

Вэй Усянь вернулся в гостиную и снова забегал кругами. Цзян Чэн приехал, но толку от него не было никакого, и Вэй Усянь вновь оказался там, где был.

«Мне нужен какой-нибудь вменяемый советчик, — подумал Вэй Усянь, теребя концы повязанной вокруг запястья лобной ленты. — Вменяемый и неспящий».

Нужное имя всплыло в его мозгу само собой. Ну разумеется, Не Хуайсан.

Ему, как и Цзян Чэну, можно было позвонить, но поговорить вживую, с глазу на глаз, казалось надежнее. Схватив ключи и телефон, Вэй Усянь бросился к выходу.

***

Не Хуайсан жил на другом конце города, и Вэй Усянь добрался до него через полтора часа, пустив в ход посулы, угрозы и долговые расписки: денег у него при себе, как всегда, не водилось.

Несмотря на поздний час, бывшая пристанищем людей искусства улица Не Хуайсана бурлила жизнью. В окнах самого Не Хуайсана тоже горел свет, и это было хорошо. Как минимум, многообещающе.

Вэй Усянь буквально взлетел по ступеням и барабанил в дверь, пока ему не открыли.

— Братец Вэй, — сказал Не Хуайсан устало. — Мне следовало догадаться.

— Нужно поговорить. Срочно, — Вэй Усянь оттолкнул его и ввалился в прихожую.

— Не могу. У меня гость.

— Клиент? Выгони.

— А, доктор Вэй, — донесся до Вэй Усяня хорошо знакомый голос, и, вывернув шею, он сумел разглядеть сидящего в гостиной Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Рад видеть, что обычное бесстыдство вам не изменяет, — добавил тот. — Хотя вы, кажется, похудели.

— Угу. — В гостиной горели красные свечи и курились благовония. На маленьком столике стояла бутылка вина и две чаши под старину. Мо Сюаньюя в гостиной не было: то ли спал, то ли эти двое его съели. — А что это вы тут делаете? — спросил Вэй Усянь, опускаясь на свободную подушку и подчеркнуто глядя на часы. — В такое время нужно быть в постели с невестой.

— Или с любовником, — непонятно улыбнулся Цзинь Гуанъяо. Так и сказал «любовником». Это могло относиться к Вэй Усяню. А могло и не относиться.

— Цей, — поправил Вэй Усянь, просто чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

— И с ней тоже. Что вы здесь делаете, доктор Вэй?

Другой человек на месте Вэй Усяня, наверное, замялся бы. Или хотя бы захотел поговорить с Не Хуайсаном наедине. Но обычное бесстыдство Вэй Усяню и правда не изменило.

— Это про Лань Чжаня. Я тут подумал…

Не Хуайсан с интересом смотрел на него поверх веера.

— Может… он хочет поднять со мной красные волны?

— Ты спрашиваешь у меня об этом как у геоманта и даоса?

— Хуайсан.

— Я могу тебе погадать.

— Просто скажи словами через рот!

— Но это ведь неинтересно.

— Ах ты…

— Сколопендра, я знаю. Итак, гадание. — Не Хуайсан потянулся за нужными принадлежностями и, сдвинув вино и чаши, разложил их на столешнице. Цзинь Гуанъяо снисходительно наблюдал за ними из-под полуприкрытых век, и, честное слово, лучше бы он что-нибудь сказал.

Вытянув как попало несколько стеблей тысячелистника, Не Хуайсан черкнул на листе перекошенную триграмму.

— Ну все понятно, — хмыкнул он, повертев ее то так, то эдак.

— Разуть глаза? — тоже хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.

— Ты научился ставить правильные вопросы. Теперь тебе придется научиться находить на них ответы.

— И все?

— Остальное нецензурно.

— Хуайсан, твою сестру и всю твою семью!

— У него нет сестры, — лениво заметил Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Тогда брата.

— Технически малоосуществимо, но в целом…

— Я серьезно, — буркнул Вэй Усянь.

Не Хуайсан щелкнул веером.

— Я тоже. Хочешь — купи себе печенье с предсказанием. А я уже и так сказал тебе что мог.

— Что мог или что хотел?

Не Хуайсан молча улыбнулся.

— Теперь-то вы уйдете? — спросил Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Нет. — Вэй Усянь притянул к себе бутылку и, сделав несколько длинных глотков из горлышка, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Вот теперь уйду.

Губы Цзинь Гуанъяо сжались, затем он все-таки улыбнулся:

— Полагаю, бутылка «Шато Монтроз» — не такая уж большая цена за возможность наблюдать ваш экзистенциальный кризис.

— Скользкий гад, — сказал Вэй Усянь — просто потому что было нужно что-то сказать, но сказать было нечего.

Уже в прихожей, сунув ноги в растоптанные кроссовки, он снова хмуро уставился на Не Хуайсана:

— Так ничего и не скажешь?

— Иди уже, братец Вэй, — вздохнул тот.

— Кстати, у тебя случайно не найдется денег на проезд? — спросил Вэй Усянь уже у самого порога.

В ответ Не Хуайсан лишь вытолкал его из квартиры и решительно захлопнул дверь.

***

Писать новые долговые расписки было не на чем, а потому большую часть расстояния до дома Вэй Усянь преодолел пешком. Небо на востоке заалело, темнота стала жидкой, а после и вовсе сменилась утренними сумерками. Город ожил, но как-то нехотя: было воскресенье.

Если бы они с Лань Чжанем не поссорились, тот бы зашел за ним ближе к обеду и они бы отправились на какую-нибудь выставку или в музей или просто валять дурака в парке. Лань Чжань был бы весь в белом — «Как небожитель. Да что ж такое?!» — а Вэй Усянь… ну тоже в чем-нибудь эдаком, и разбитные девицы то и дело подходили бы и звали их посмотреть старинные гравюры, и Вэй Усянь бы делал вид, что вот-вот согласится, но в последнюю минуту отказывался, потому что его воскресенья принадлежали всегда и только Лань Чжаню.

Вспоминать все это было легче, чем думать, что Лань Чжань, возможно, хочет его... Вэй Усянь вздохнул. Ночью такие мысли думались легче — ночь была создана для папапа, — но теперь, при свете дня, он все больше сомневался: а действительно ли Лань Чжань этого хочет?

Если и вправду хочет, почему тогда молчит?

А если не хочет, то почему? Ну то есть… Как бы… Да, но все-таки?

А если все же хочет, то что теперь с этим делать?

По уму следовало, конечно же, сказать нет: оба они были парнями, и будущее у таких отношений было по меньшей мере грозовым, но Вэй Усянь никогда не поступал по уму. По правилам он тоже никогда не поступал — правила существовали для других. Лань Чжань был взрослый и дееспособный и если считал, что хочет папапа с парнем — папапа с Вэй Усянем, — то это было его личное дело.

«Вот только это и мое дело тоже».

Нет, если б Вэй Усянь и впрямь хотел с Лань Чжанем папапа, то эти отговорки про парень и еще один парень попросту не сработали бы. Хотя бы потому, что парня — да что там, человека — Вэй Усянь в Лань Чжане не видел. Лань Чжань был больше, чем обычный человек, был вещью в себе, был… небожителем.

Вэй Усянь чертыхнулся: самоповтор был просто страшный, но убежать от него оказалось некуда. Лань Чжань и впрямь был небожителем, и ярлыки вроде «не подобает», «грязно», «стыдно» и прочая к нему вообще не приставали.

Так что если бы Вэй Усянь хотел… Но точно ли он хотел?

Это был вопрос, ответа на который он не знал. По уму Лань Чжаня следовало хватать и бежать, пока он вдруг не передумал, но Вэй Усянь действительно никогда не поступал по уму.

Лань Чжань заслуживал не просто папапа — Лань Чжань заслуживал любви, и предложить ему меньшее означало оскорбить его доверие и предать их (одностороннюю) дружбу.

Лань Чжань заслуживал любви, но Вэй Усянь… не любил.

«Вот я и нашел свой правильный ответ на правильный вопрос».

Он добрел до первой попавшейся пустой скамейки и рухнул на нее, устало вытянув ноги.

Ответ, какой угодно правильный, его не радовал: причинять боль Лань Чжаню Вэй Усянь не хотел.

«Может быть, и не придется. Может, я просто слишком много себе навоображал. Может, я Лань Чжаню и даром не нужен».

Он додумал до этого места и скривился, словно ему оттоптали мозоль. Именно с этого все и началось: что он был не нужен Лань Чжаню как друг и, возможно, не нужен вообще.

Конечно, можно было просто отыскать сейчас Лань Чжаня и спросить его словами через рот: «Ты меня хочешь?», но…

Вэй Усянь боялся услышать да.

И еще больше боялся сказать нет в ответ на это да.

Так ничего и не решив, он нехотя поднялся со скамейки и побрел дальше.

Ресторанчики и забегаловки зазывно распахнули двери, в них потянулись первые посетители, и Вэй Усянь, пустив в ход лесть, уловки и очарование, и вправду выпросил себе печенье с предсказанием.

Вложенная в тесто бумажная полоска гласила: «Благоприятный день для новых начинаний», и это могло означать что угодно. В том числе чтобы он прекратил валять дурака и наконец-то начал новую — вменяемую — жизнь, о которой будет не стыдно рассказать за семейным ужином дядюшке Цзяну.

Скомкав предсказание, Вэй Усянь отправился домой.

***

Дома было тихо. Цзян Чэн все так же спал в его постели, завернувшись в покрывала, словно в кокон. Вэй Усянь несколько раз потыкал его в щеку и, не дождавшись ответа, вернулся в гостиную. Немного покружил по комнате, выглянул на балкон, постоял и двинулся на кухню. Вымытая с вечера посуда сохла у мойки.

Было чисто, непривычно чисто, как после Лань Чжаня. Вэй Усянь щелкнул чайником, потянулся к чаю — старому шен пуэру — и какое-то время просто стоял, рассматривая пачку. Чай пах чаем и немножко воспоминаниями, которые обычно выпрыгивают на тебя из альбомов со старыми фотографиями. Вэй Усянь вернул его обратно на полку и достал другой, попроще и подешевле.

Старый шен пуэр был чаем Лань Чжаня. Возможно, его так никто никогда и не выпьет и он состарится вместе с Вэй Усянем. Отгоняя эти унылые мысли, Вэй Усянь тряхнул головой и с чашкой чая в руке вернулся на балкон.

Рань для воскресенья еще была несусветная, и он рассчитывал выпить свою сенча в тишине и покое, но рядом, на соседнем балконе, уже стоял и курил сосед. Рядом с соседом стояла полуголая девица, то и дело отбиравшая у него сигарету для затяжки-другой. Раньше, до Лань Чжаня, Вэй Усянь наверняка посмотрел бы на нее хотя бы украдкой: полуголая девица, глупо упускать такой случай, — но сейчас он лишь кивнул и отвернулся: и неприлично, и не очень хочется.

Он поймал себя на этих мыслях и со стоном прижал руку к лицу: Лань Чжань его сломал, хотя, наверно, даже не пытался.

«Что же это такое? И когда оно кончится?»

Скрипнув зубами, Вэй Усянь повернулся к девице и окинул ее нарочито пристальным взглядом. Та ухмыльнулась и выдохнула дым ему прямо в лицо. Он заморгал, но изо всех сил продолжил таращиться.

Белья на девице не было, вообще ничего не было — кроме мужской рубашки, которую она застегнула на две нижние пуговицы, да так и оставила. Распахнутые полы не скрывали глубокую ложбинку между ее грудей, как, в общем-то, и сами груди. Вэй Усянь уставился на них с прилежанием заклинателя, собравшегося отрастить себе Золотое Ядро исключительно за счет упорства.

— Не напрягайся так, братишка, — сказал сосед. В голосе его звучало искреннее сочувствие. — Ну не хочется и не хочется. Подумаешь.

— Что, так заметно? — вздохнул Вэй Усянь. Ему и вправду не хотелось, и это была настоящая проблема.

Кажется, Лань Чжань и вправду его сломал. Смотреть на него было все равно что смотреть на солнце — теперь перед глазами стояла только темная пелена из малоразличимых пятен.

«О небо».

Это следовало прекратить — и как можно скорее. Вцепившись в чашку с сенча, словно в спасательный круг, Вэй Усянь вернулся в комнату. В голове его царил совершенный разброд, и он собирался сделать то, что получалось у него лучше всего: сублимировать в новеллу.

Ноутбук под его пальцами пробудился от долгого сна. Экран зажегся ровным светом, и на нем — от края и до края — появилось поставленное на обойку лицо Лань Чжаня. Вэй Усянь застонал и торопливо запустил текстовый редактор. Какое-то время он бессмысленно смотрел перед собой, на чистую страницу нового документа, затем начал печатать как одержимый.

Это была чистой воды импровизация, никакого плана у него не было — просто желание хоть как-то выплеснуть бушующие чувства, пока с него, словно с кипящего чайника, не слетела крышка.

Вэй Усянь сделал себя главным героем — и начал с того, что растерзал себя лютыми мертвецами. Смерть его была ужасной и отвратительной. Все ликовали, особенно Цзян Чэн, который, в общем, и довел его до ручки. Вэй Усянь исчез из дольнего мира, и призвать его было нельзя, хотя старались все кому не лень.

В каком-то смысле Вэй Усянь просто съехал на старые рейки. Копать неизвестную матчасть и высасывать из пальца новую фабулу было лень, а потому он снова написал про заклинателей — хотя и не совсем таких, как в «Гордом бессмертном демоне». Вместо демонов здесь были адепты темных, дьявольских практик, и Вэй Усянь собирался сделать себя их старейшиной: частично из гордости, частично потому, что вправду чувствовал себя вселенским злом, стоило только вспомнить несчастные глаза Лань Чжаня.

Поставив последнюю точку в главе, он запустил знакомый сайт для веб-новелл и негнущимися пальцами ввел свой старый ник. Сайт выбросил его на личную страницу, и это было все равно что вернуться домой после долгих лет отсутствия.

«У вас 0 работ», — сообщала личная страница.

Не позволяя себе передумать, Вэй Усянь нажал на кнопку «Создать новую работу» и подгрузил текст из файла. Выбрав в тегах «сюаньхуань», «приключения», «умный главный герой», «главный герой сильный с самого начала», он немного помедлил у тега «гаремник», но так и не решился его поставить.

Строчка с названием была пуста, и Вэй Усянь едва не поддался искушению вбить в нее «Путь гордого бессмертного темного заклинателя», но все же окстился. Нынешняя новелла была сплошной терапевтической гилтиплежей, а потому название особой роли не играло. Вэй Усянь немного помедлил, затем пожал плечами, вбил в строку «Основатель темного пути» и нажал «Опубликовать».

Ну вот. Перечитывать написанное он не стал и снова вернулся к текстовому редактору. Недопитый чай в чашке давно выстыл, предсказание из печенья свернулось на столе рядом с коробкой непишущих ручек и прочей бесполезной канцелярией.

— Благоприятный день для новых начинаний, — шептал себе под нос Вэй Усянь, и пальцы его невесомыми мотыльками порхали над клавиатурой. Неясный внутренний зуд с каждым словом становился все сильнее.

«Это как абстинентный синдром», — подумал Вэй Усянь, но что — или кто — было его наркотиком, он старался не думать.

К тому времени как из спальни вышел заспанный и умиротворенный Цзян Чэн, Вэй Усянь успел восстать к жизни в теле Мо Сюаньюя, выкосить всех его родных и науськать на поселение неубиваемую темную тварь.

«Руку, но все-таки».

Положение казалось безвыходным. Вэй Усяня и проходных персонажей (привет, Гусу Лань) могло спасти только чудо, а потому он сделал то, что делал в таких случаях всегда.

Призвал на помощь Лань Чжаня.

Он успел машинально набить целый абзац про неземной и чистый звук гуциня, про тусклое эхо среди растрепанных ветром сосен и радостные крики младших учеников… А затем сообразил, что именно сделал, и отшатнулся от клавиатуры, как будто она его укусила.

— О небо, — простонал он, отчаянно дергая себя за волосы. — О небо.

В таком-то виде и застал его Цзян Чэн.

— Ну и чего ты завываешь? — спросил он, но бурчал, скорее всего, просто по привычке. После сна глаза его прояснились, а губы уже не сжимались с прежней непримиримостью.

— Я, кажется… я только что… — пробормотал Вэй Усянь, все еще не в состоянии уложить в голове, что сделал то, что сделал.

— Ну?

— Нет. Ничего. Айда пообедаем? — Вэй Усянь нарочито бодро улыбнулся.

Глаза Цзян Чэна с подозрением сузились. Несколько долгих секунд он пристально смотрел на Вэй Усяня, затем перевел взгляд на монитор, который тот тщательно закрывал своим телом.

— Что ты там опять… А впрочем, нет, — Цзян Чэн решительно покачал головой. — У меня выходной, и я не хочу ничего знать.

— Обед! — воскликнул Вэй Усянь с фальшивой бодростью. — Мы пойдем обедать, и я…

— …И ты все время будешь держать рот закрытым.

— Но…

— Ладно, можешь жевать.

— Ладно.

До тетушки Гу отсюда было далеко, а потому они просто нашли неподалеку простой, не слишком взыскательный к внешнему виду ресторанчик и заказали малатан. В свой Вэй Усянь попросил добавить еще перца.

Они присели за свободный столик и стали ждать заказ. Цзян Чэн сидел, развалившись на стуле, и прихлебывал чай с видом человека, который твердо настроился провести день за ничегонеделаньем, даже если под ним разверзнется земля. Лицо его было спокойным, но это было спокойствие перед бурей. Глаза отслеживали любых подозрительных посетителей, хотя Цзян Чэн, наверное, и сам не понимал, что делает. Полицейского из него не смогла бы вытравить даже реинкарнация.

Принесли малатан. Вэй Усянь подпер голову рукой и принялся уныло ковыряться в своем. Желудок был пустой, но есть не хотелось. В новелле сейчас была ночь, и Лань Чжань находился от него на расстоянии звука. Вэй Усянь представил его — в развевающихся белых одеждах такого покроя, который предпочитал Не Хуайсан, с дрожащей на ветру лобной лентой, с гуцинем, невозможно, просто нечеловечески красивого…

«Самого красивого в списке молодых заклинателей, — подумал Вэй Усянь и, немного поколебавшись, решил: — Ну ладно, второго самого красивого. А я… я буду, — какое-то (не очень продолжительное) время самолюбие в нем боролось с честностью. Наконец честность победила. — Тогда я буду четвертым. — Третьим, по уму, следовало сделать Цзинь Цзысюаня, но Вэй Усянь скорей бы отгрыз себе руки, чем и вправду это написал. — Тогда Цзян Чэн будет пятым. А потом его вообще вычеркнут».

— Я знаю этот взгляд, — сказал Цзян Чэн, не поднимая глаз от миски с малатаном. — Что ты опять задумал?

— Не знаю, — признался Вэй Усянь честно, и он и впрямь не знал. — Посмотрю, куда кривая вывезет.

Цзян Чэн открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще — наверняка что-то уничижительное и едкое, — но тут у него загудел телефон. Затем он загудел еще раз и еще раз — кажется, кто-то без устали строчил ему в Вичате.

Цзян Чэн прочитал сообщение, и лицо его буквально на глазах почернело. Со стороны это казалось завораживающим: уголки губ опустились, а потом и сами губы вытянулись в узкую, разгневанную полоску, глаза сузились, потемнели, блеск их стал просто убийственным, подбородок вскинулся вверх, как будто Цзян Чэн принимал неозвученный вызов. Вэй Усянь бесил Цзян Чэна сколько жил и наблюдал эту картину далеко не впервые, но никогда, никогда на самом деле от нее не уставал.

— Что там? — спросил он и толкнул под столом ногу Цзян Чэна своей.

— Цзинь Цзысюань, — Цзян Чэн потер переносицу. — Пишет, что я тебя чуть не убил. И что в конце концов ты вырыл себе яму сам. Пишет, не знал, что ты умеешь в самокритику.

— Пфф, — возмущенно раздул щеки Вэй Усянь. — Что еще пишет?

— Что опасается за свою жизнь. — Цзян Чэн еще раз бегло просмотрел сообщения, затем отложил телефон: — Объяснись.

Вэй Усянь размешал палочками набухшую лапшу.

— Я начал новую новеллу.

— Ага. — Цзян Чэн снова устало потер переносицу. — И почему от нее столько шума?

— Ну…

В конце концов, Цзян Чэн просто прошел по ссылке от Цзинь Цзысюаня и углубился в чтение. Углубляться там, по большому счету, было некуда — всего четыре жалкие страницы. От нечего делать Вэй Усянь тоже открыл сайт с новеллой и едва не выронил телефон. «Основатель темного пути» был в сети всего пару часов, к тому же это была первая глава — замануха, в которой почти ничего не происходило. Несмотря на это, количество комментариев под ней зашкаливало. Кто-то радовался его возвращению в сеть, кто-то возмущался, что, не закончив «Путь гордого бессмертного демона», он взялся за новую новеллу, кто-то строил предположения насчет возможного продолжения. Особняком стояли комментарии «О мой бог». Они шли сплошной — Великой — стеной: «О мой бог», «О мой бог 2», «О мой бог 3», «О мой бог много».

— Это из департамента, — сказал Цзян Чэн, читая (и перечитывая) главу. Губы у него снова были сжаты недовольной, хмурой скобкой, но швыряться он пока что ничем не спешил и полицейским произволом тоже не угрожал.

— Из департамента? — спросил Вэй Усянь ошеломленно, пытаясь совместить незнакомые ники со знакомыми лицами. У него не получилось, и он просмотрел комменты еще раз. А потом еще раз. «Отринь мирское и иди работать» было не видать.

— Младший соученик, значит, — заметил наконец Цзян Чэн, откладывая телефон в сторону и снова принимаясь за малатан. — Предал, значит.

— Это метафора, — выкрутился Вэй Усянь.

— Это злопамятность. За какую из детских обид ты мстишь мне на этот раз?

Вэй Усянь пожал плечами. Какое-то время они ели молча.

— И что дальше? — спросил Цзян Чэн, допивая пряный, ароматный бульон.

— Не знаю, — признался Вэй Усянь честно.

— Ты продолжишь это писать?

— Не знаю. — Но это была ложь, и оба они прекрасно это понимали.

***

Когда с едой было покончено, они взяли по стакану отвара из копченых слив и отправились пить его на скамью под раскидистой ивой. Хозяин выставил на подоконник старенькое радио, по которому шла передача для эрудитов. 

— На горной вершине  
Ночую в покинутом храме, — с томлением зачитал ведущий. Вэй Усянь покачал головой: что-то смутно ворочалось в памяти, но и только. Если бы здесь был Лань Чжань, он бы…

— Ли Бо, «Храм на вершине горы», — сказал Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Усянь поднял на него удивленные глаза:

— Откуда?

Цзян Чэн пожал плечами.

— Ученость надо поощрять. Повышу тебя из младшего соученика до главы ордена.

— Значит, все-таки собираешься писать дальше?

— Возможно.

— Гляди не заиграйся, — сказал Цзян Чэн и, в два глотка допив свой отвар, щелчком отправил пустой стакан в урну. — Снова.

— То есть? — нахмурившись, спросил Вэй Усянь, но Цзян Чэн уже двинулся прочь, только махнул на прощанье рукой. Вэй Усяню не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать его примеру и тоже отправиться домой.

Дома манила неубранная постель, глаза совсем отяжелели от недосыпа, и Вэй Усянь уже почти нырнул под покрывала — но его ждала сцена кровавой резни. Ждал Лань Чжань.

Перед мысленным взором Вэй Усяня снова предстал его бледный, строгий силуэт, его безупречное лицо. Лань Чжань ждал, но Вэй Усяню не хватало храбрости с ним встретиться, и он сбежал — прямиком со сцены героического спасения, как бегал от Лань Чжаня все прошлые несколько дней.

Упрямый, норовистый осел увозил его в ночь, но это был смех сквозь слезы. На какую-то секунду Вэй Усяню стало жалко, что там, в новелле, его второе я не сможет увидеть, как Лань Чжань скупым взмахом руки предотвращает очередной жизненный кризис.

«Я назову его Господин, блистающий талантами, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь».

Закончив главу, он выложил весь готовый текст в сеть и отправился спать. Сны его были беспокойными и мрачными: в них звучал глухой стук копыт, вой лютых мертвецов и довлела пронзительная, острая, словно нож, боль разлуки.

Проснулся Вэй Усянь на рассвете, бессмысленно протаращился в потолок несколько долгих секунд, затем сел:

— Кровожадная тварь в доме Мо… Кому это я оторвал руку?

***

Думать о странной руке-убийце было проще, чем размышлять о том, почему этим утром в кабинете его не ждал привычный завтрак. Зато вместо завтрака его ждал Шестой соученик, который, стоило лишь Вэй Усяню появиться на пороге, тут же ткнул в него телефоном с «Основателем темного пути»:

— Как? Как ты мог такое написать?!

— Такое — это какое? — искренне заинтересовался Вэй Усянь. — Кстати, у тебя там какой ник?

— Брутальный нагибатор, — ответил Шестой соученик на автомате. — И не заговаривай мне зубы. Теперь вся сеть — весь Китай — знает, что ты не хочешь видеть Лань Ванцзи. И Лань Ванцзи тоже это знает. Поэтому мы… ты сегодня без завтрака.

— Подумаешь, — буркнул Вэй Усянь, затем, немного помолчав, спросил: — Он очень расстроился?

— Не знаю. Еду он не приносил, так что я его сегодня не видел. Хочешь — спроси у Цзян Ваньиня.

— Вот еще, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Как будто мне есть до этого дело.

— А с завтраком что?

— Стажеров объедай.

— Да что там есть…

Пропуская новые слова Шестого соученика мимо ушей, Вэй Усянь связал волосы привычным красным шнурком и отправился в прозекторскую. В прозекторской, расхаживая между столов и склоняясь к самым неприглядным трупам, уже топтались стажеры. У бойкого из рюкзака снова торчали распечатки — и это снова были не статьи по судебной антропологии.

— Что, хорошая новелла? — спросил Вэй Усянь, кивая на верхнюю страницу, на которой буйствовала кровожадная рука.

— Ну, по-прежнему не Конфуций… — начал было стажер.

— Ай, да просто признайся наконец, что тебе нравится, — оборвал его товарищ. — Знаете, — он блестящими глазами уставился на Вэй Усяня, — там главного героя зовут как вас.

— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. — Вот так совпадение.

— Вот и я говорю, совпадение. Ну какой из вас основатель темного пути? Там же харизма нужна, ну я не знаю, кровожадность, что ли, по трупам идти. А вы же даже к покойникам с уважением относитесь — не, не выйдет из вас…

— Вы сюда зачем пришли? — пробурчал Вэй Усянь, не в состоянии решить, что ему только что отвесили — комплимент или наоборот.

— Поучиться.

— И на вскрытие.

— Ну вот и учитесь. У шкафчиков. А ближе — ни-ни.

— Ну, до-о-октор Вэй…

— Что «доктор Вэй»? Опять все мои ютяо этому обжоре скормили?

Бурча, Вэй Усянь натянул форму и подошел к ближайшему столу. Один из стажеров молча протянул ему нужный формуляр. Вэй Усянь хмыкнул, но бумаги все-таки взял.

— Все равно у шкафчиков, — сказал он, просматривая основную информацию.

— Ну до-о-октор Вэй… А как мы тогда услышим, что вам скажут трупы?

— Я не разговариваю с трупами.

Вэй Усянь уже почти собрался приступить к наружному осмотру, когда один из стажеров робко сказал:

— А давайте того, раскромсанного? На нем еще пометка «Очень срочно».

— Раскромсанного? — Вэй Усянь снова придвинул к себе стопку с формулярами. Среди них и вправду был один с пометкой «Очень срочно», после которой шла целая куча восклицательных знаков. Сама пометка была дважды подчеркнута, а потом еще и обведена в кружок. — Би Ан, — прочитал Вэй Усянь. — Хм. Ну ладно, давайте Би Ана.

Лишь подойдя к столу, на котором покоился этот самый Би Ан, Вэй Усянь в полной мере понял, почему стажер назвал его «раскромсанным»: никакое другое слово сюда просто не подходило. Тело убитого покрывали многочисленные раны, ужасные глубокие и не менее ужасные поверхностные, правая рука вообще висела на честном слове. Би Ан выглядел как кусок мяса, который перед жаркой покрыли сеткой мелких надрезов. Возможно, кулинарная метафора была сейчас неуместна, но ничего точнее Вэй Усянь придумать не смог.

— Ладно, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Ладно.

Би Ан, невысокий мужчина средних лет и среднего сложения, лежал перед ним и смотрел чудом уцелевшими глазами, в которых застыли страх и грусть.

— Все хорошо, — шепнул Вэй Усянь, на миг позабыв о стажерах, а потом позабыв вообще обо всем. — Мы просто немного поговорим.

Би Ан согласно зашептал в ответ. Он говорил о боли и страхе, о внезапно настигнувшей его Смерти, о сытном ужине, который он съел, и о вине, которое выпил. Вэй Усянь слушал все это, повторяя самое важное для диктофона и будущего отчета. А затем Би Ан заговорил об убийце, но Вэй Усянь никак не мог его понять. Что-то не складывалось: слова вроде были знакомые и все-таки непонятные.

— Я не знаю, чем его убили, — наконец сказал он, выходя из своего рабочего транса. — Пока. Эти раны…

Вэй Усянь заморгал. Свет, лившийся сквозь окна в прозекторскую, вместо бледного и утреннего стал золотистым, уверенным светом полудня. Давешних стажеров не было: вместо них, приткнувшись в углу на стульях, сидели Цзян Чэн и Лань Чжань. Цзян Чэн что-то смотрел в телефоне, Лань Чжань… неотрывно смотрел на Вэй Усяня. На какой-то миг их взгляды встретились. Во рту у Вэй Усяня тут же пересохло.

Нужно было отвернуться, опустить глаза, но почему-то он все никак не мог насмотреться. Лицо Лань Чжаня было бледным и усталым, и это после воскресенья, после выходных! Теперь, когда ему больше не нужно было выгуливать Вэй Усяня в парках, Лань Чжань наверняка провел все выходные за работой.

«Может быть, даже не спал, — подумал Вэй Усянь и неодобрительно сжал губы. — Несмотря на свой дурацкий комендантский час».

Глаза у Лань Чжаня были все такие же светлые, но взгляд — тяжелый и темный. Он затягивал Вэй Усяня, словно омут, и тот бездумно уже почти шагнул вперед, когда…

— Эти раны что? — спросил Цзян Чэн, поднимая голову от телефона.

Магия момента исчезла. Вэй Усянь словно очнулся ото сна, необязательно дурного, но странного и тревожного. Он тряхнул головой, и волосы частично выбились из пучка и упали на лицо птичьими перьями. Выглядел он сейчас, наверное, совершенно нелепо.

— Ты выглядишь совершенно нелепо, — сказал Цзян Чэн.

Лань Чжань нахмурился, между его бровей снова пролегла недовольная — несогласная — складка:

— Нет.

«Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал. Я сделаю вид, что ничего… Да к демонам». — Вэй Усянь рывком стянул рабочую форму, сдернул свой красный шнурок, и волосы волной рассыпались по плечам. Взгляд Лань Чжаня потемнел еще больше.

— Позер, — хмыкнул Цзян Чэн.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Буду после обеда. Не скучайте.

Он двинулся к выходу, но Цзян Чэн перегородил ему дорогу.

— Отчет.

— Не готов.

— Неофициальный отчет.

— Тоже не готов.

— Вэй Усянь.

— Я не лезу в вашу работу, а ты не лезь в мою.

— Ты постоянно лезешь в нашу работу, — напомнил Цзян Чэн.

— Я больше так не буду? — попытался Вэй Усянь, но Цзян Чэн лишь покачал головой.  
— Проверить что? — спросил вдруг Лань Чжань, и вот ему-то, наверное, никогда бы не выпало предсказание «Ты научился ставить правильные вопросы»: Лань Чжань ставил правильные вопросы всегда.

— Одну теорию. Мне нужно к Вэнь Жоханю.

— К этому фрику? — насупился Цзян Чэн. — Зачем?

— Он не фрик, — обиделся Вэй Усянь. — Он историк с мировым именем и профессор.

— И фрик.

— Никакой он…

— Зачем? — спросил Лань Чжань, и с этим своим неистощимым спокойствием он был такой неотразимый, что Вэй Усяню оставалось только кусать локти: почему, ну почему он все-таки не любит Лань Чжаня?

— У него коллекция оружия. И опыт.

— Мы поедем с тобой, — сказал Лань Чжань.

— Нет!

— Да.

— Да, — добавил Цзян Чэн. — И не зли меня. Один раз я уже бросил тебя на растерзание мертвецам, брошу и второй.

— Я с ними договорюсь.

— Ты ж не разговариваешь с покойниками.

— Да ну, блин.

***

С Вэнь Жоханем Вэй Усяня связывало уважение, профессиональное и личное. Он и вправду был маститым профессором и известным историком, писавшим скандальные монографии о древнем Китае, которые раз за разом переворачивали с ног на голову устоявшиеся исторические каноны.

Вэнь Жохань жил в собственном доме в тихом, зеленом районе и вышел встречать их к самому порогу.

— Доктор Вэй, сколько лет, сколько зим!

— Профессор Вэнь.

У Вэнь Жоханя были длинные, все еще темные волосы, живые проницательные глаза и улыбка императора.

«Хочу стареть, как он», — с завистью подумал Вэй Усянь, и они обменялись почтительными кивками.

— Инспектор первого класса Лань. Инспектор первого класса Цзян. Ну что ж, прошу в дом. Я так понимаю, на этот раз вы не просто заглянули к старику на чашку чая, доктор Вэй?

Вэнь Жохань провел их в кабинет, куда немедленно подали чай и димсамы. Вспомнивший о приличиях Вэй Усянь завязал непринужденную беседу о последней статье Вэнь Жоханя, посвященной Чуньцю, и содержавшихся в ней политических прогнозах.

— Слышал, вы начали писать новую новеллу? — сказал Вэнь Жохань, и глаза его опасно блеснули.

— Да? — сказал Вэй Усянь, внутренне подобравшись.

— О себе… да и не только о себе.

— К чему вы клоните?

— Стать персонажем героической новеллы — наверняка это очень волнующе. — Вэнь Жохань посмотрел на Вэй Усяня из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Намек был более чем прозрачным.

— И каким же именно персонажем вы хотите стать?

— Злодеем, — произнес Вэнь Жохань решительно. — Настоящим инфернальным свино… кхм. Жестоким и кровожадным. Сажающим своих идейных противником на колья. Вам дать их имена прямо сейчас или написать потом в Вичат?

— Что, совсем до ручки довели? — спросил Вэй Усянь с сочувствием

Вэнь Жохань гневно раздул ноздри.

— Они считают, что мой аналитический обзор про автора «Хроники Сражающихся царств»…

Вэнь Жохань был настоящим ученым, страстным и увлекающимся, работу свою он любил и мог рассказывать о ней часами. Вэй Усянь слушал с интересом обывателя, приманившегося на знакомые названия и громкие имена, и время вокруг них текло совсем, совсем незаметно…

— Да ну к дьяволу. Просто спроси у него про оружие, — наконец не выдержал Цзян Чэн. — Мы не можем торчать здесь целый день и слушать…

— Вот потому-то тебя и вычеркнули из списка самых привлекательных молодых заклинателей, — заметил Вэй Усянь укоризненно.

— Как будто я туда просился… Стоп. Какого-какого списка? И что значит вычеркнули? Ну, ты… — лицо Цзян Чэна привычно потемнело от раздражения, пальцы сжали телефон, как будто он собрался его швырнуть.

— А ты как думал? — ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь криво. — Девушки любят, когда их слушают — внимательно и до конца. Любят таких, как… — взгляд его упал на Лань Чжаня, так и не проронившего за это время ни единого звука. — Таких, как Лань Чжань. Профессор Вэнь, как бы мне ни хотелось не признавать правоту Цзян Чэна, но…

— А ты? — перебил Цзян Чэн. — Тоже любишь таких, как Лань Чжань?

Болтливый рот Вэй Усяня ожил и заговорил прежде, чем он сообразил, что именно хочет сказать:

— Разумеется.

Вэй Усянь застыл. Привычка, во всем была виновата привычка: он дразнил Лань Чжаня месяцами напролет и не мог так просто отвыкнуть. Он не хотел смотреть на Лань Чжаня, боялся посмотреть на Лань Чжаня — но все-таки посмотрел. Тот сидел все так же неподвижно, и только зрачок темнел, совершенно пожрав золотистую, светлую радужку.

— Мы… кхм… можем сделать вид, что я ничего не говорил? — спросил Вэй Усянь неловко.

— Да, — согласился Вэнь Жохань.

— Да, — буркнул Цзян Чэн. — Да, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — возразил Лань Чжань, негромко, но твердо. — Ты это сказал.

Игнорировать его было непросто, но Вэй Усянь учился этому всю прошлую неделю.

— Профессор Вэнь, — начал он, подчеркнуто не смотря на Лань Чжаня, — мне нужно посмотреть вашу коллекцию старинного оружия. Я ищу что-то необычное, с несколькими режущими гранями…

Спустя полчаса расспросов и горячечных поисков они и вправду нашли что искали. Оружие называлось «оленьи рога» и было совершенно не похоже на оружие.

— Это оно, — кивнул Вэй Усянь, осторожно повертев в руках похожие на крылья бабочки клинки. — Именно таким прикончили Би Ана.

Скомканно попрощавшись с Вэнь Жоханем, они опять загрузились в машину и отправились в департамент. Вэй Усянь сидел сзади и невольно бросал быстрые взгляды в зеркало заднего вида. Он чувствовал себя мотыльком, летящим на пламя и понимающим, что вот-вот лишится крыльев.

«Если Лань Чжань встретится со мной взглядом…» — думал Вэй Усянь. Сердце у него ныло, но Лань Чжань по-прежнему на него не смотрел. Секунды текли и сменялись минутами, Лань Чжань легко и уверенно вел машину — и продолжал на него не смотреть.

Страх внутри Вэй Усяня сменился возмущением.

— Гляди не расплачься, — бросил со своего сидения Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Усянь немедленно скрутил ему кукиш. Из машины он выбрался, громко хлопнув дверью. Это было по-детски, но Вэй Усяню было все равно.

— Отчет будет готов ближе к вечеру, — буркнул он. — Пусть за ним приходит Цзян Чэн.

— Вот же ты засранец, — покачал головой Цзян Чэн. — И как тебя только земля…

Оттянув нижнее веко, Вэй Усянь показал ему язык и зашагал к зданию департамента. Он был зол, знал причину и оттого злился еще больше.

Встреченные по пути коллеги спрашивали о готовых отчетах и, конечно же, о новелле.

— Ты умрешь… ты умрешь… ты умрешь… ты тоже умрешь, а потом превратишься в лютого мертвеца, — отвечал Вэй Усянь с мрачным удовлетворением. Сюэ Ян из убойного отдела тут же организовал тотализатор: кто из коллег и знакомых доживет до конца «Основателя темного пути», и Вэй Усянь пообещал себе разобраться с ним по-свойски.

Когда он наконец добрался до своего кабинета, Шестого соученика не было на месте. Вместо него по клавиатуре стрекотал взъерошенный сменщик, который посмотрел на Вэй Усяня пустыми глазами.

— Ты тоже умрешь, — сказал Вэй Усянь, наставив на него палец, словно пистолет.

— Или я уже умер и это ад, — ответил сменщик траурным голосом. Вэй Усянь протянул ему сжатый кулак, сменщик ударил по нему своим и опять вернулся к отчету.

— А обжора где?

— На обед ушел. Сказал, стажеры платят.

— Попомни мое слово, он переродится в пиявку.

— Он уже.

Вэй Усянь ощерился в улыбке:

— Пятый братец, мне тебя так не хватало.

Он успел открыть стандартную заготовку и даже набить первые строки отчета, когда ему позвонил Не Хуайсан.

— Сегодня утром я гадал Лань Ванцзи, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— И что? Ему тоже нужно раскрыть глаза?

— Нагадал, что он свяжется с дураком.

— Он расстроился?

— Да вроде нет. Ждет, когда сбудется.

— А-а.

Они немного помолчали.

— Ну, я-то не дурак, — сказал Вэй Усянь, рисуя на случайном листе карандашные каракули.

— Ну, если ты так считаешь, — заметил Не Хуайсан.

— Все сказал, нет? У меня работы куча.

— Заглядывай как-нибудь, что ли. А-Юй скучает.

Не Хуайсан отключился, и Вэй Усянь еще какое-то время сидел, уставясь в одну точку, вертя их разговор то так, то этак, затем тряхнул головой и погрузился в отчет. Писать нужно было порядочно много, и он пропыхтел над ним до конца рабочего дня.

Наконец пустив отчет на печать, он потянулся, откинул волосы и помассировал шею. Голую кожу, словно каленым железом, ожгло чужим взглядом, и Вэй Усянь рывком повернулся к дверям.

В пороге стоял Лань Чжань.

Мир перед глазами Вэй Усяня словно расслоился и поплыл. Он видел Лань Чжаня, в строгом белом костюме, с убранными в косу волосами и папкой для бумаг, — и его же, в белых летящих одеждах, с танцующими на ветру волосами и гуцинем.

И тот, и этот Лань Чжань был одинаково красив… и одинаково опасен.

Вэй Усянь сглотнул.

— Отчет, — сказал Лань Чжань.

— Я говорил, чтобы пришел Цзян Чэн, — Вэй Усянь отвернулся к принтеру, собрал еще теплые листы, скрепил их биндером и протянул Лань Чжаню.

— Цзян Ваньинь сказал, что он тебе не мальчик на побегушках. — Лань Чжань взял отчет, потянул его на себя, но Вэй Усянь так и не выпустил свой конец.

Лань Чжань закрыл глаза, затем открыл их и сказал:

— Вэй Ин.

Сердце Вэй Усяня гулко зашлось в груди.

— Где мои ютяо? — спросил он, и это было самое худшее, что можно было спросить в этой ситуации — за исключением «Ты действительно меня хочешь?»

Он играл с огнем — и знал это. Они оба это знали.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спросил Лань Чжань. Сейчас он имел в виду совсем не ютяо, но Вэй Усянь все равно сказал:

— Я хочу есть.

— Мы… можем сходить к тетушке Гу.

— Прямо сейчас?

Лань Чжань бросил беглый взгляд на часы:

— Время ужина.

— Ладно. — Не давая себе времени опомниться и передумать, Вэй Усянь сгреб телефон и ухмыльнулся. — Я готов.

***

Ресторанчик тетушки Гу гудел, как растревоженный улей, но она все равно нашла минутку, чтобы их поприветствовать.

— А-Сянь и молодой чаровник. Давненько не видала вас, — она лукаво улыбнулась и добавила: — Вдвоем. — Затем перегнулась через стойку и добродушно потрепала Вэй Усяня по щеке. — То же, что и всегда?

— Да, — кивнул Лань Чжань.

— Нет, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Половину. Вторая половина чтоб была без перца.

Тетушка Гу пожала плечами и снова вернулась к плите. Вэй Усянь оглянулся на Лань Чжаня, и они зашагали к своему обычному столику. Со всех сторон доносились приветственные крики завсегдатаев.

— Братец Вэй, так это что, «Гордого бессмертного демона» больше не будет? — Не успели они присесть, как толпа преданных читателей со всех сторон обступила столик. — Не подумай, что я в претензии. Мне и эта, с дьявольскими техниками, очень даже. Только когда ты уже введешь в повествование какую-нибудь горячую сестренку? А лучше несколько!

— Да! Да! — поддержали его остальные. — И тег «гаремник» проставь.

— Это же будет гаремник? — с подозрением спросил еще какой-то завсегдатай. — А то резня резней, но хотелось бы и папапа.

— Вот-вот! Где наше папапа?!

— Давай сразу со следующей главы. Спаси какую-нибудь миленькую сестренку, и путь она тебя в благодарность…

— Я думаю, — сказал Лань Чжань, — вам лучше разойтись.

Тон, которым он произнес эти слова, был ровным и спокойным, где-то даже невыразительным, но проскользнувшие в нем нотки были по-настоящему страшными. Завсегдатаев как ветром сдуло.

Вэй Усянь шумно выдохнул и опустил голову на руки:

— Спасибо, Лань Чжань.

— М-м.

Из приоткрытого окна доносился запах жасмина, и, если закрыть глаза, можно было сделать вид, что все по-прежнему, что все в порядке.

Однако по-прежнему не было ничего.

Лань Чжань молчал, и Вэй Усянь тоже не разговаривал. Шумели посетители, пело радио. Наконец у их столика появилась тетушка Гу с едой, поставила миски, небольшую бутылочку эрготоу и две маленькие чашечки. Лань Чжань нахмурился и оттолкнул свою.

— Да ладно тебе, — криво ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь. — Выпьем за спасение, от которого я так и не сумел сбежать. — Он мотнул головой в сторону шумных завсегдатаев и разлил эрготоу по чашечкам. Лицо Лань Чжаня окаменело. Он сгреб свою порцию и опрокинул ее одним махом.

— Силен. — Вэй Усянь подтолкнул к нему одно из неострых бледных блюд — разительный контраст с его собственной, красной от перца едой. — А теперь съешь что-нибу…

Он осекся. Какое-то время Лань Чжань смотрел перед собой, и его взгляд стекленел на глазах. Затем он качнулся, лег на стол и наверняка угодил бы лицом в миску с рисом, если бы не расторопность Вэй Усяня, успевшего ее убрать.

— Лань Чжань? — позвал Вэй Усянь растерянно.

— Вэй… Ин… — сонно ответил Лань Чжань, поелозил лицом по столу и размеренно засопел.

Он спал: в шумном дешевом ресторанчике, на столе, вырубившись после единственной рюмки водки. Вэй Усяня затопили растерянность и волна непрошеного тепла.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — спросил он мягко, подергав Лань Чжаня за свесившуюся на плечо косу. Тот не ответил, продолжая тихо сопеть, и сделать в этих обстоятельствах можно было только одно. Забросив руку Лань Чжаня себе на плечо, Вэй Усянь кое-как поднял его из-за стола и потащил к выходу.

— Уже уходите, Сяньсянь? — удивилась тетушка Гу.

— Ага. — Лань Чжань привалился к нему и горячо дышал в ухо. — У нас внезапно появились срочные и неотложные дела. Я заплачу… как-нибудь потом.

Тетушка Гу только махнула рукой, и Вэй Усянь примерился к выходу. В дверь они попали только со второй попытки, но все же попали.

Воздух снаружи был душным и теплым. Лан Чжань то и дело норовил сползти на землю, и Вэй Усянь практически уложил его на себя. Мысль о том, что он лапает Лань Чжаня — да еще и так, совершенно оправданно, — обдала его новой волной жара, и дышать стало совсем уж нечем.

Путь до департамента занял целую вечность. Дежурный при виде их только покачал головой, но говорить ничего не стал, и Вэй Усянь был ему за это искренне признателен. Здание уже почти опустело, день сменили сумерки, обещавшие скоро перейти в настоящую ночь. Можно было бы оттащить Лань Чжаня к нему кабинет и сдать с рук на руки Цзян Чэну, но Вэй Усянь поволок его к себе.

Дверь он открыл ногой, внутри было темно и безлюдно. Сгрузив Лань Чжаня на сдвинутые вместе стулья, Вэй Усянь включил свет и рухнул на свое привычное место.  
Волосы Лань Чжаня мели пол, ноги неловко подогнулись. Обычно он был, что называется, застегнут на все пуговицы. За годы их знакомства Вэй Усянь впервые видел его в таком состоянии.

— Наверное, мне нужно… Я не знаю. Умыть тебя, что ли? — Он растерянно покусал губы. — Или… Лань Чжань, тебя случайно не тошнит?

Лань Чжань не ответил. Он лежал, молча и совершенно неподвижно, лицо его покрывала обильная испарина, стекавшая к вискам и смачивавшая волосы.

— Умыть, да, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь. — Отличная идея.

Никакого таза или подходящей глубокой миски у него не было, а потому он просто набрал воды в кружку и, плеснув ее в руку, навис над Лань Чжанем.

— Готов? — почему-то шепотом спросил Вэй Усянь.

Лань Чжань не ответил.

— Тогда я начинаю.

Влажные, холодные пальцы Вэй Усяня коснулись его лба, легко отерли испарину, очертили линию роста волос, прошлись по бровям. С губ Лань Чжаня сорвалось короткое «М-м». Пальцы Вэй Усяня замерли.

— Лань Чжань, — шепнул он, — что ты делаешь. Не смей.

Снова смочив руку, он смахнул испарину со щек и висков Лань Чжаня, провел пальцем по его скулам и носу.

— Ну вот, — выдохнул Вэй Усянь. — Вот и все.

Он и вправду умыл Лань Чжаня — как мог, но все-таки, — и ему нужно было отойти, но он медлил. Лань Чжань был перед ним, такой беззащитный, такой… Бледные губы его были слегка приоткрыты — как будто он приглашал, как будто сам хотел, чтобы Вэй Усянь…

— Нет, — Вэй Усянь отчаянно тряхнул головой. — Лань Чжань, что же ты… Я не могу, как я могу…

Но ведь другого шанса просто не представится. Он сам сковал себя по рукам и ногам и больше не сможет попробовать Лань Чжаня на вкус. Разве что сейчас — и Лань Чжань даже ничего не вспомнит, ничего не узнает…

«Это бесчестно, — сказал себе Вэй Усянь. — Совершенно бесчестно, но… Я ведь старейшина Илина, живое воплощение зла».

Он наклонился и накрыл губы Лань Чжаня своими.

***

На вкус Лань Чжань был словно эрготоу — хотя, даже будь он на вкус как чай, все равно пьянил бы чище всякого алкоголя. Несколько долгих секунд Вэй Усянь просто прижимался губами к его губам, затем раздвинул их кончиком языка и углубил поцелуй.

Это было слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо для слов и даже связных мыслей, слишком…

«А ведь он даже не отвечает. Что же будет, если он ответит?»

Словно отзываясь на мысли Вэй Усяня, Лань Чжань коснулся языком его языка, слегка пососал его и…

Туман в голове Вэй Усяня рассеялся. Он посмотрел перед собой…

…И встретился взглядом с Лань Чжанем.

Который должен был находиться в отключке. Ничего не помнить. Ничего не знать.  
Вэй Усянь отпрянул, точнее, попытался — пальцы Лань Чжаня крепко держали его за футболку.

— Ла… Лань Чжань? — позвал Вэй Усянь хрипло. Он не знал, что сказать — что вообще можно сказать в такой ситуации? Что он… что? Не удержался? Что Лань Чжань сам виноват? Это звучало глупо даже в собственных ушах.

— Вэй Ин, — сказал Лань Чжань. Некоторое время он пристально рассматривал лицо Вэй Усяня, как будто что-то там искал, затем кивнул — очевидно, нашел, — закрыл глаза и снова засопел.

— Лань Чжань? — окликнул Вэй Усянь неуверенно. Секунда, две, десять — ничего не происходило. Лань Чжань спал, как будто и не просыпался вовсе. Вэй Усянь осторожно выпутал его пальцы из своей футболки, на цыпочках пересек кабинет и, выскочив в коридор, открыл рот и беззвучно завопил.

«О. Небо. О небо. О небо!»

Он поцеловал Лань Чжаня — и ему понравилось.

Он поцеловал Лань Чжаня — и тот поймал его на горячем. Что теперь делать? Что теперь делать?!

Немного пометавшись у двери, Вэй Усянь бросился в санузел. Из зеркала на него смотрели дикие, взбудораженные глаза, глаза преступника — любой полицейский сейчас задержал бы его просто из принципа.

— Я должен… А если?.. Нет, не получится. Но, может… Так. Так. — Выкрутив до упора кран с холодной водой, Вэй Усянь плеснул пару горстей себе в лицо, вытер его салфеткой из держателя и снова посмотрелся в зеркало. Лучше не стало, но лучше стать и не могло.

Подергав себя за ленту на запястье, Вэй Усянь кивнул, затем кивнул еще раз и направился обратно в кабинет. Сделать в этой ситуации можно было только одно, а именно — умыть руки.

Бесшумно приоткрыв дверь, Вэй Усянь просунул голову в кабинет. Лань Чжань все так же спал на своих стульях. Хорошо.

Достав из кармана джинсов телефон, Вэй Усянь набрал Цзян Чэна и, едва тот поднял трубку, затараторил:

— Твой напарник у меня в кабинете, скорее его забери.

Цзян Чэн на том конце шумно втянул в себя воздух, наверняка собираясь разразиться угрозами и ругательствами, но сказал лишь:

— Сейчас буду, — и отключился.

Ждать его Вэй Усянь отправился в коридор: смелости остаться в кабинете с Лань Чжанем у него не хватило. Он расхаживал перед дверью — пять шагов туда, пять обратно, — считал секунды и прислушивался к стоявшей в кабинете тишине.

Наконец в конце коридора показался Цзян Чэн. Он был без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами и потемневшим от жажды крови лицом.

— Что так долго?! — бросился к нему Вэй Усянь. — Я тебя уже…

— Три минуты.

— Жду. Что, серьезно три минуты?

Не отвечая, Цзян Чэн толкнул дверь и вошел в кабинет. При виде лежавшего на стульях Лань Чжаня глаза его сузились.

— Что с ним? — спросил Цзян Чэн у Вэй Усяня. — Ранен?

— Спит.

— Спит? — Цзян Чэн потряс Лань Чжаня за плечо, тот издал недовольное «М-м-м», но так и не пошевелился. Склонившись к нему, Цзян Чэн немного послушал его дыхание, затем прижал пальцы к шейной артерии, кивнул и выпрямился. — Ты, — он посмотрел на Вэй Усяня, — что ты опять натворил?

— Ни…

— Не вздумай врать, я все равно узнаю.

— Мы были у тетушки Гу, и Лань Чжань выпил немного эрготоу?

— Лань Ванцзи.

— Ага.

— Выпил водки.

— Ага.

— Он никогда не пьет.

— Сегодня выпил.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Ну-у… Предложил хороший тост?

— Допустим. Что еще ты отколол?

Глаза Вэй Усяня забегали.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Схватив Вэй Усяня за ворот футболки, Цзян Чэн угрожающе выдохнул ему в лицо:

— Я знаю этот взгляд.

— Но…

— И этот тоже знаю. И у меня нет времени и сил с тобой играть. И уж чего у меня нет совсем, так это терпения. Что. Ты. Сделал. С. Лань Ванцзи.

— Я-быть-может-совершенно-случайно-его-поцеловал? — выпалил скороговоркой Вэй Усянь.

Несколько секунд Цзян Чэн смотрел на него, затем закрыл глаза. На виске у Цзян Чэна билась жилка, губы беззвучно шевелились, считая: «Один… два… три…»

Досчитав до десяти, Цзян Чэн открыл глаза.

— И что теперь?

— Ничего, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — Он пьян. И ничего не вспомнит. Скорее всего.

— Скорее всего?

— Скорее всего.

Цзян Чэн еще какую-то секунду смотрел на него, затем оттолкнул и, кое-как собрав в охапку Лань Ванцзи, поволок того к выходу.

— Поосторожнее, — поморщился Вэй Усянь.

— Тебя спросить забыли.

— Смотри не урони его нигде.

— Все в порядке. Я скажу, что это ты.

— Цзян Чэн!

— Не разговаривай со мной.

Вэй Усянь прошелся с ними до конца коридора. Голова Лань Чжаня моталась из стороны в сторону, и это выглядело неудобно, даже больно, но Цзян Чэн пресекал любые возражения свирепым взглядом, и Вэй Усяню не осталось ничего другого, кроме как вернуться к себе.

На столе все так же лежал злополучный, забытый всеми отчет по Би Ану. Вэй Усянь поднял его, невидяще перелистал, затем бросил обратно. Завтра за ним придет Цзян Чэн. Или Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усянь тряхнул головой. Работы все еще оставалось невпроворот, но браться за нее — сейчас, после всего — казалось попросту немыслимым. Чувства бурлили в Вэй Усяне: дневное «Ты тоже любишь таких парней, как Лань Чжань» и недавний поцелуй. Сделать с ними можно было только одно, и Вэй Усянь отправился домой.

***

Дом встретил Вэй Усяня мертвой тишиной и маття в большой банке, которую он машинально купил для всенощных, хотя к тому моменту уже успел удалить свою новеллу. С чашкой в руках Вэй Усянь устроился перед ноутбуком.

Сосед за стеной снова занялся папапа, и до Вэй Усяня то и дело доносилось сладкое мяуканье: «О да», «О да-а-а!», что пришлось бы очень кстати, пиши он постельную сцену — вот только в новелле как раз начался экшн.

Перед Вэй Усянем в новелле лежал весь беспредельный дольний мир и целое море погостов, на которых можно было поднять себе призрачного солдата — «Нет, генерала. Генерала как-то солиднее», — но голова его была занята совершенно не этим.

Несколько долгих минут он даже промучился мыслями, не отправить ли Лань Чжаня за собой в погоню.

«Чтобы напрыгнуть на него из-за угла с поцелуями, — Вэй Усянь хмуро перечеркнул выписанное на листе слово «Погоня». — Нет, так дело не пойдет».

Собрав остатки профессионализма, Вэй Усянь нашел управу на осла, спас клан сельских заклинателей и высосал из пальца проблемы на священной горе.

— Это будет бесчинствовать типа богиня, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь себе под нос. Пальцы его бегали по клавиатуре, не успевая за стремительно несущейся мыслью и порождая целую прорву опечаток. — Типа богиня, и ее нужно…

Если бы он все еще писал «Путь гордого бессмертного демона», то выход был бы один: Ло Бинхэ бы непременно папапа ее до полной потери божественности и сил, а потом она влилась бы в его гарем и стала шестисотой с плюсом женой. Но Ло Бинхэ здесь не было. Был Вэй Усянь, который просто не мог никого папапа, потому что эту новеллу читал Лань Чжань.

— Ладно, придумаю что-нибудь по ходу.

Вэй Усянь отправляется бродить ночью по горе Дафань и сталкивается с…

— Лань Чжанем. И мы объясняемся, я говорю ему, что я воскрес… и он меня убивает. — Несколько секунд Вэй Усянь ошеломленно таращился в монитор. — Нет, стоп, че-то ерунда какая-то выходит. Ладно б я его уже поцеловал, но так-то за что?

Он вымарал написанное до строк «Он уже собирался было позвать на помощь, когда услышал звук шагов и шелест раздвигаемых веток. Из темного леса вышел…»

Какое-то время Вэй Усянь гипнотизировал экран.

— Вышел… вышел… — Он огляделся на разбросанные по углам семейные и прочие фотографии, и взгляд его упал на круглое детское личико. — Вышел Цзинь Лин. Нет, че-то снова фигня, ему ж всего три года. Хотя… я ведь тринадцать лет как умер. Ага. Значит, вышел Цзинь Лин.

Вышедший из лесу Цзинь Лин был облачен в роскошные желтые одежды ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, между бровей у него была киноварная точка, в руках — меч и…

— Стоп. Сестрица ни за что не отпустила бы его ночью в лес гоняться за опасной тварью. И Цзысюань, даром что гад, тоже не отпустил бы. Это что же получается? — Вэй Усянь опять растерянно уставился на монитор. — Цзинь Лин что, сирота? Цзинь Лин — сирота, а значит, сестрица… сестрица…

Вэй Усянь нашарил среди бумаг телефон и набрал Цзян Яньли. Гудок все сменялся гудком, и это было совершенно невыносимо, а потом в трубке наконец раздался ее нежный голос:

— Сяньсянь? Что случи…

— Сестрица! — шмыгнул носом Вэй Усянь. — Сестрица, я, кажется, тебя убил! Цзысюаня, кстати, тоже.

— Что случилось? — донесся до него далекий голос Цзинь Цзысюаня. — Почему он звонит в такое безбожное время?

— Он нас убил, — в приглушенном голосе Цзян Яньли проскальзывали веселые нотки. — Он нас убил и звонит, чтобы об этом сказать.

— Вот же дура… Он нас ЧТО?! Дай-ка мне сюда… Ну ты! — раздался в трубке возмущенный голос Цзинь Цзысюаня. — Я понимаю — я, но Яньли-то тебе чем не угодила?

— Уверена, что он не специально, — голос Цзян Яньли звучал приглушенно, но все же разборчиво. — Скажи Сяньсяню, что я не сержусь.

— На ужин в субботу можешь не приходить, — сказал Цзинь Цзысюань. — И что теперь будет с Цзинь Лином?

— Не беспокойтесь, я хорошо его воспитаю.

— Сразу нет. Пусть его бабушки воспитывают.

— Ну… как бы… думаю, что они тоже умерли?

— Ты убил мою мать?! А отца?

— Тоже. И его, и дядю Цзяна. Не могу же я заставить их переживать боль после смерти сестрицы Яньли.

— Так. А кто вообще остался?

— Цзян Чэн. И этот скользкий гад.

— Цзинь Гуанъяо? Тогда пусть воспитывают вдвоем.

— А я?!

— А ты можешь навещать. Не слишком часто.

— А…

— Все сказал, нет? Я вешаю трубку. И не звони нам больше. Нас нет. Мы умерли. Ты сам нас убил.

Цзинь Цзысюань отключился. Вэй Усянь какое-то время смотрел на потемневший телефон, затем пожал плечами. Маття его почти остыла, и он заварил себе свежей.

Итак, из леса вышел Цзинь Лин, и Вэй Усянь наговорил ему гадостей, поскольку простота и вправду хуже воровства. Слово за слово, а потом…

По-настоящему хорошо Вэй Усяню удавалось только смешное и ужасное — и появление Цзян Чэна могло считаться и таким, и таким. Вэй Усяню живо вспомнилось его черное от ярости лицо, его тяжелый шаг, как будто разрушающий миры, его непримиримость и тяжелая рука, и он радостно выплеснул все это на страницы. Вкупе с летящими рукавами и прочим получилось очень ничего. Обижаться Цзян Чэну было не на что. А впрочем…

Цзян Чэн вновелльный уже почти собрался спустить с Вэй Усяня шкуру (что Цзян Чэна настоящего бы только порадовало), но тут…

Опять появился Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усянь застонал и обхватил голову руками. Почему-то Лань Чжань всегда появлялся, чтобы его спасти: в деревне Мо, сейчас. Сегодня вечером у тетушки Гу.

«Неужели я и впрямь так сильно на него полагаюсь?» — спросил у себя Вэй Усянь, и ответ его напугал. Он уставился в монитор, пытаясь увидеть за стеной безликих слов Лань Чжаня во всем его великолепии, придуманном и настоящем. Затем пальцы Вэй Усяня невесомо опустились на клавиши. Он начал писать Лань Чжаня — в вихре белых, расшитых облаками одежд, с лобной лентой и водопадом черных, блестящих волос. С аурой холодного лунного света. Похожим на полированную яшму.

Вэй Усянь мог сколько угодно быть протагонистом истории, но именно Лань Чжань был ее главным героем.

Они прошли друг мимо друга, слегка соприкоснувшись рукавами, — и Лань Чжань его не узнал. Винить его за это было трудно: Вэй Усянь был мертв уже тринадцать лет как, лицо его покрывал белый грим, к тому же авторский произвол тоже никто не отменял… И все же Вэй Усянь чувствовал смутную обиду. Лань Чжань был должен его узнать, просто должен. Цзян Чэн, кстати, Вэй Усяня тоже не узнал. От этого должно было стать легче, но не стало.

На волне неясной, глупой обиды Вэй Усянь продрался сквозь собравшихся у древнего захоронения призраков, разгадал загадку Танцующей богини и вызвал на подмогу… Взгляд его снова обежал многочисленные фотографии и остановился на старой и изрядно поблекшей, с которой ему улыбались он сам и робкий парень с упрямыми глазами.

— Ты наверняка реинкарнировался в бодхисаттву, а бодхисаттвы не читают сюаньхуань-новелл, но давай опять поприключаемся, А-Нин?

Парень на фотографии улыбался Вэй Усяню, как улыбался множество раз в прошлом, давая благословение на очередную безумную эскападу.

— Я повышу тебя до генерала, хотя и призрачного. Идет?

И Вэй Усянь вызвал на подмогу Вэнь Нина.

Схватка с богиней была не лучшим местом для тихой, задумчивой грусти, однако та все равно прорвалась. Строки с Вэнь Нином получились полными сожалений о прошлом — совсем не такими жуткими, в которых пристало описывать лютого мертвеца. Вэй Усянь еще успел отправить его прочь, потом прибыл Цзян Чэн и хватил его духовной плетью, а потом… потом появился Лань Чжань и…

«Ай, да ну к демонам все это! — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Я должен знать».

Он снова взялся за телефон и набрал Лань Чжаня. Время было не просто позднее — совершенно безбожное, и Вэй Усянь ожидал прождать по меньшей мере минуту, но трубку взяли после третьего же гудка.

— Вэй Ин, — раздался в трубке прохладный голос Лань Чжаня, и на какую-то секунду Вэй Усянь просто залип: это «Вэй Ин» звучало так…

— Скажи еще раз, — выпалил он прежде, чем успел одуматься.

— Вэй Ин, — повторил Лань Чжань.

«Господи, — подумал Вэй Усянь, — что я делаю? Он же был пьян, может, он и сейчас пьян. Может, он…»

Сегодняшний день промелькнул у него перед глазами: Ланьчжанево «Ты это сказал» и его черные, растекшиеся на всю радужку зрачки, столик у тетушки Гу, судорожное движение кадыка, когда Лань Чжань пил эрготоу, тяжелый вес его тела и их… их поцелуй.

После всего этого глупо, глупо было звонить, но Вэй Усяню нужно было знать. Любое решение, которое он принял бы сам, заведомо оказалось бы неправильным.

— Лань Чжань, — спросил он хрипло, — ты бы узнал меня через тринадцать лет после смерти в чужом теле с вымазанным белилами лицом? — Лань Чжань на том конце провода молчал, и Вэй Усянь зачастил: — Что это я, конечно, нет, но это вполне…

— Узнал бы, — ответил Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза и улегся щекой на стол. Прохладная столешница холодила разгоряченную кожу.

— Нет, — шепнул он. — Не узнал бы.

— Узнал.

— Это же совершенно ненаучно.

— Узнал бы.

— Как?

— Ты сам бы мне сказал.

— А если бы не сказал?

— Сказал бы. Даже если бы не собирался. Сказал… не словами.

— Ох.

Они замолчали, и Вэй Усяню стоило бы просто закончить звонок: на беду или нет, он узнал то, что хотел, — однако он просто не мог это сделать. Было тихо, по-утреннему, сонно. Лань Чжань дышал в трубке, и если очень постараться, то можно было притвориться, что он снова ночует у Вэй Усяня и тихо спит на соседней подушке, а сам Вэй Усянь проснулся пораньше и смотрит на него сколько влезет…

В тот раз Вэй Усяню было легко делить с Лань Чжанем кровать. Он не хотел ничего такого, и… Мысли Вэй Усяня остановились с оглушительным скрежетом. Не хотел? Он вспомнил, как нависал тогда над Лань Чжанем, вспомнил лунный свет на его красивом лице и свое смутное желание сделать…

«Сделать то, что я сделал сегодня ночью, и, возможно, даже больше. О небо. О небо!»

— Вэй Ин? — донесся до него далекий голос Лань Чжаня, и Вэй Усянь с ужасом уставился на трубку в своих руках.

— Лань-Чжань-прости-мне-нужно-бежать, — выпалил он быстро, давясь словами и глотая окончания. — Я-тут-кое-что-понял-пойду-убью-себя-увидимся-за-завтраком.

Вэй Усянь отключился и, швырнув телефон, забегал по комнате.

— О небо. О небо! Это не Лань Чжань хочет со мной папапа, это я хочу с ним! О небо! О небо!

Вэй Усянь выскочил на балкон, в прохладный воздух раннего утра, сделал несколько жадных глотков и сжал перила так, что пальцы побелели.

— Что, браток, тяжелая ночь? — спросили сбоку. Вэй Усянь рывком повернулся: на соседнем балконе курил сосед.

Вэй Усянь тут же протянул к нему руку:

— Сигарету.

— Целую?

— Да.

— Эк тебя. Ну на.

Вэй Усянь в несколько жадных затяжек выкурил сигарету и прикурил от ее затухающего фильтра другую. Он курил, но магия никотина все никак не работала: руки его так же мелко дрожали, в голове царил полный разброд.

— Да что случилось-то? — спросил сосед.

— Я… — начал было Вэй Усянь и осекся.

Он хотел Лань Чжаня, хотел — хотя и не любил, и чувствовал себя теперь в два раза хуже прежнего. Чувствовал себя большим злом, чем был старейшина Илина на пике своей черной славы. Раньше, до всего этого, он бы отправился прямиком к Лань Чжаню и просто приложил его к своим фантомным ранам, но сейчас… Сейчас эта проблема вообще не имела решения.

— Ты что? — спросил сосед.

— Я ужасный человек, — уныло признался Вэй Усянь. — Худший из худших. Полное говно.

— А, ну от этого не умирают.

— Кажется, я хочу того, кого не следует хотеть.

— В смысле, близких родственников?

— Что? Нет, конечно же, я что, по-твоему, уже совсем?

— Ну ты же сам сказал, что полное говно.

— Лань Чжаня, ладно?! Я хочу Лань Чжаня.

— Это который такой фактурный? — наморщил брови сосед. — На бревно похожий? Ну…

— Лань Чжань красивый! — тут же захлебнулся возмущением Вэй Усянь. — Как… как…. ладно, плевать, как небожитель!

— А по-моему, на снулую рыбу похож.

— Да ты! Да он…

— Ну ладно, ты его хочешь. В чем проблема? За вычетом того, что он парень.

— Что? А, это как раз не проблема.

— Ну и папапа себе тогда на здоровье, — сосед добродушно пыхнул дымом. — Или ты хочешь чего-то попикантнее, а он не согласен?

Вэй Усянь представил себе что-то «попикантнее» с Лань Чжанем и едва не захлебнулся слюной.

— Нет-нет, дело не в этом, — сказал он поспешно.

— А что тогда?

Вэй Усяню посмотрел на соседа, припомнив всех девушек, с кем он папапа, каждый раз разных, новых каждые несколько дней, и покачал головой:

— Ничего. Ты не поймешь.

— Беда с вами, интеллигентами, — вздохнул сосед. — Все-то вы усложняете.

Сунув Вэй Усяню полупустую пачку с сигаретами, он махнул рукой и скрылся у себя в комнате. До Вэй Усяня тут же донеслось игривое мурлыканье:

— Ты вернулся, мой доблестный генерал?

Несколько секунд спустя за стеной начался новый раунд папапа. Вэй Усянь слушал и курил одну сигарету за другой, пока его не замутило. Потом, бросив пачку на стул, он вернулся в комнату и снова сел за ноутбук.

Противостояние на горе Дафань было в самом разгаре. Цзян Чэн собирался отволочь его в застенки и выпытать правду силой, а Лань Чжань…

Вэй Усянь сглотнул. Пальцы его лежали на клавиатуре и не двигались. Ничего не поменялось. Раньше он не знал, что хочет Лань Чжаня, теперь знал слишком хорошо, но хотеть не значило любить, а значит, ничего не поменялось.

А потому Вэй Усянь написал себе дурацкие реплики и вызывающее поведение, чтобы вызвать у Лань Чжаня отвращение (у Цзян Чэна тоже, но это не считалось). Он так и написал: «чтобы вызвать отвращение», — вот только…

Лань Чжань заявил: «Ты сам это сказал».

Лань Чжань заявил: «Я забираю этого человека с собой, в Гусу Лань».

Вэй Усянь схватился за голову и уставился в монитор дикими глазами. Он не хотел, не думал это писать…

Но все-таки написал, ведь именно так и поступил бы Лань Чжань.

— О, небо… — простонал Вэй Усянь, затем, не давая себе права передумать, загрузил текст на сайт. Он начинал эту новеллу просто чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах, выплеснуть царящую в голове неразбериху, — но вместо этого увязал все сильнее, все глубже.

Он был автором, да, и мог писать что хотел, но Лань Чжань был его ориентиром, его компасом… И сейчас этот компас указывал в бездну. Вэй Усяню оставалось только перешагнуть через край.

И он перешагнул.

***

Наутро Вэй Усянь проспал. Будильника он просто не услышал, зато услышал телефонный звонок, игравший, смолкавший и начинавший снова играть.

— Да, — выдохнул в трубку Вэй Усянь, не открывая глаз.

— Я бы тебя узнал, — произнес ему на ухо раздраженный голос Цзян Чэна, — я бы тебя узнал где угодно и когда угодно. Ни один человек, живой или мертвый, не бесит меня так, как ты.

— Что? — Вэй Усянь заморгал, потом нехотя сел. Было светло — слишком светло для времени, когда он должен был собираться на работу. — Я что, опоздал?

— Это меньший из твоих проебов.

— Так, хорошо. Ладно, — Вэй Усянь потер лицо, — что я сделал?

— Ну, для начала ты сделал Цзинь Лина сиротой. А меня… — там, на своем конце, Цзян Чэн шумно выдохнул. — Весь департамент стоит на ушах. После того как ты убил Цзинь Цзысюаня и сестрицу, ставки на выживших взлетели до небес. Сюэ Ян купается в деньгах.

— И что он с ними делает?

— Как всегда. Пытается выменять у Сунь Ланя напарника на билеты в оперу. На этот раз он предлагает абонемент.

— И что?

— Сунь Лань пока держится. Но если Сюэ Ян предложит ему еще какую-нибудь культуру, то шансов никаких. Сяо Синчэнь будет неделю ходить с Сюэ Яном на допросы и задержания.

— Даочжан и исчадье зла, — произнес Вэй Усянь, пытаясь распробовать слова на вкус. — Звучит как лейтмотив для новой арки. А что А-Цин?

— Пытается защитить Сяо Синчэня от своего напарника-надоеды. На себя-то она уже давно рукой махнула.

— Ага. — Вэй Усянь машинально пошарил в поисках блокнота, не нашел и окончательно проснулся. — А сколько вообще времени?

— Да уже ближе к обеду. Ты на работу собираешься?

— Считай, уже выхожу. А что… — Вэй Усянь сглотнул. — А что Лань Чжань?

— А что Лань Чжань?

— Он в порядке?

— Ты сделал что-то еще? — с подозрением спросил Цзян Чэн. — Что?

— Так он в порядке?

— Работает. А про остальное я не расспрашивал. — Цзян Чэн отключился.

— Ага, — произнес Вэй Усянь в замолчавший телефон. — Ага.

Времени на завтрак у него не оставалось, а потому, вычистив изо рта горький вкус табака, он принял быстрый душ, сунул в сумку блокнот, а в карман — телефон и помчался на работу.

В автобусе ему наконец удалось обновить страницу с новеллой, и Вэй Усянь едва не выронил телефон.

Страница пестрела вперемешку сердцами и потрясенными «О небо». Комментарии были разными, но почти каждый заканчивался словами: «А дальше», «Проды! Проды!» и «Автор, пиши еще!» Особняком шла стена комментов: «Где наше папапа?», в авторах которых Вэй Усянь тут же заподозрил завсегдатаев тетушки Гу, и еще одна такая же стена, сплошь состоявшая из ников «Сестрица такая-то», «Небесная фея», «Демоническая красавица» и прочая-прочая-прочая, и это уже было необъяснимо.

Кто-то робко спросил, что случилось с рукой-убийцей из деревни Мо, но его быстро затерли. То ли Вэй Усянь снова написал безыдейную перловку, то ли сияние Лань Чжаня застило всем глаза. Вэй Усянь склонялся ко второму.

Думать об этой злосчастной руке было куда проще, чем думать о том, что он вот-вот увидит Лань Чжаня, которому нужно будет что-то говорить… на которого, как минимум, нужно будет смотреть. Поначалу Вэй Усянь хотел сделать руку проходным, эпизодическим злом, появляющимся лишь в начальной арке, но чем дольше он про это думал, тем больше сопротивлялся такому простому решению.

Рука была важна. Возможно даже, жизненно важна для сюжета. Оставалось только решить, от кого ее оторвать. Можно было, конечно, и от Сюэ Яна, но тогда он отделается малой кровью. Тотализатор и стяжательство заслуживали более суровой кары.

Так ничего и не придумав, Вэй Усянь наконец добрался до своего кабинета и жадно глотнул холодного, оставшегося со вчерашнего дня чаю. Живот у него подводило, и в любой другой день можно было рассчитывать наполнить его завтраком от Лань Чжаня — но только не сегодня, только не после вчера.

Завтрак его в кабинете и впрямь не ждал, зато ждал Шестой соученик, который при виде Вэй Усяня торжествующе воскликнул:

— Ага! — после чего тут же набрал кого-то по телефону и сказал: — Он здесь.

— Кому это ты меня продал? — спросил Вэй Усянь. — Начальству?

— Увидишь.

И он и вправду увидел: через несколько минут в кабинет вошел Лань Чжань. Лицо у него было, как всегда, бесстрастным, в руках виднелся бумажный пакет. Сердце забилось у Вэй Усяня прямо в горле.

— Лань Чжань, — прокаркал он, разрываясь между желанием смотреть, пока не устанут глаза, и немедленно отвернуться.

— Вэй Ин, — сказал Лань Чжань, протягивая Шестому соученику пачку «Орео» со вкусом зеленого чая.

— Ты за отчетом по Би Ану? — это имело смысл. Это был самый безопасный вариант.

— Отчет по Би Ану еще с утра забрал Цзян Ваньинь, — отозвался Шестой соученик, шурша печеньем.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Вэй Усянь понял, что успел встать, только когда Лань Чжань толкнул его обратно в кресло. Сердце Вэй Усяня забилось как сумасшедшее. Возможно, этой ночью он видел что-то такое во сне.

— Лань Чжа…

Лань Чжань прижал палец к губам, и Вэй Усянь умолк, как будто ему склеило рот невидимым заклятием.

«Заклятием молчания, фирменным заклинанием ордена Гусу Лань», — еще успел подумать он, а потом эта мысль исчезла, как и все прочие до нее.

Лань Чжань присел на соседний стул и медленно — завораживающе — развернул свой бумажный пакет. На столе перед Вэй Усянем возникли завернутые в салфетку ютяо и стакан соевого молока.

— Ешь, — сказал Лань Чжань — и честное слово, лучше бы он его выпорол.

— Я не го… — начал было Вэй Усянь.

— Ешь, — повторил Лань Чжань. Тон его не был каким-то особенным, не был угрожающим, но ослушаться его казалось немыслимым. Вэй Усянь откусил от ютяо, прожевал, с трудом проглотил. Сочное, прожаренное тесто царапало ему горло. Он отпил молока, прокашлялся.

Все это время Лань Чжань смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, и они еще ни разу — ни разу — не ели завтрак так. Шестой соученик в своем углу совсем затих, лишь изредка шуршал оберткой. Было тихо и как-то…

«Страшно», — подумал Вэй Усянь, хотя на самом деле было не страшно, а жарко и душно, и томно, и… Остальное было лучше не додумывать.

Прежде Лань Чжань всегда оставлял ему пакет с завтраком и уходил по делам, но сегодня он остался и смотрел… Смотрел, как не смотрел на Вэй Усяня еще никогда. Или, точнее, нет: смотрел, как он смотрел на Вэй Усяня всегда — только теперь этот взгляд воспринимался совсем по-другому.

Вэй Усянь ел ютяо, пил соевое молоко, но ему казалось, что это не он здесь ест, а что Лань Чжань ест его.

Ощущения были странные — не неприятные, нет. Вэй Усяня то и дело бросало в жар, кусок не лез ему в горло, и он проталкивал его чистым усилием воли.

«Все кончится тем, что я подавлюсь».

Но он так и не подавился и даже кое-как доел свой завтрак.

— Вот, — Вэй Усянь отставил пустой стакан из-под соевого молока в сторону и с вызовом посмотрел на Лань Чжаня. Тот кивнул и потянулся к нему… На секунду Вэй Усяню показалось, что Лань Чжань проведет пальцем по его губам, но Лань Чжань лишь убрал прилипшую к его щеке крошку и сунул себе в рот.

Это не должно было выглядеть соблазнительно, но почему-то выглядело как чистое папапа.

Сжав подлокотники кресла, Вэй Усянь смотрел на Лань Чжаня. Он ожидал… По правде говоря, он не знал, чего ожидать, — но точно не того, что случилось дальше: Лань Чжань кивнул, встал и ушел.

Просто встал и ушел. Вот так просто.

Какое-то время Вэй Усянь таращился на захлопнувшуюся за ним дверь. Облегчение в нем боролось с разочарованием, и разочарование побеждало.

— Что это было? — пробормотал он растерянно.

— Наказание, — довольно произнес Шестой соученик в своем углу, и Вэй Усянь вздрогнул, вспоминая, что он здесь не один.

— Наказание?

— Ага. Твои нынешние фокусы даже Будда не выдержит. Новелла эта… Хотя, уверен, ты и без новеллы номера откалываешь.

Вэй Усянь хотел было возразить, но ему вспомнились вечерний поцелуй и ночной звонок, и он закрыл рот и сжал губы.

— Ага, значит, и вправду откалываешь, — с удовлетворением произнес Шестой соученик.

Отвечать на такие вопросы значило рыть себе яму своими же руками, а потому Вэй Усянь ничего не ответил и сбежал в прозекторскую.

***

Стажеров в прозекторской не было, не было вообще никого, а если кто и заглядывал, то Вэй Усянь не обращал внимания. Тела убитых все так же лежали на столах, и им не было ровно никакого дела до забот Вэй Усяня: все они наперебой стремились рассказать ему историю своей жизни, и оставалось только слушать и делать краткие пометки для отчета.

Вэй Усянь проторчал в прозекторской до самого вечера, разгребая скопившуюся работу и наслаждаясь иллюзией безопасности, а потом к нему заглянул Шестой ученик. Судя по тому, каким довольным было его лицо, вести он принес неприятные, а то и откровенно дурные.

— К тебе тут пришли, братец Вэй, — сказал он, посторонившись и пропуская в прозекторскую… В первые секунду Вэй Усянь решил, что это пришел Лань Чжань: знакомые черты, длинные волосы, белая одежда, — но это заблуждение рассеялось почти сразу же. Если Лань Чжаня окружала аура холодного лунного света, то вокруг этого посетителя кружили лепестки и порхали бабочки. А еще он улыбался.

Лань Чжань не улыбался никогда — тем более, не улыбался так. В горле у Вэй Усяня возник комок, и протолкнуть его не получалось никакими силами.

«На месте Лань Сичэня я бы уже давно серьезно с тобой поговорил», — вспомнились ему недавние слова Цзян Чэна. Кажется, на своем месте Лань Сичэнь тоже решил это сделать. И то сказать, голову его младшему брату Вэй Усянь морочил знатно.

Впрочем, это работало в обе стороны, и, подумав об этом, Вэй Усянь немного ожил.

— Цзэу-цзюнь, — сказал он — приветливо, но осторожно.

— Доктор Вэй, приятно познакомиться. Я был неподалеку и решил…

— …Проведать брата?

Великий Будда, пожалуйста, пусть так и будет.

— Нет, проведать вас.

Кажется, Шестой соученик успел докричаться до Будды первым.

— И вас не смутило, что мы не знакомы?

— Я собирался исправить это за ужином.

— Да я вообще-то не голоден.

— Тогда посмотрите, как буду ужинать я. Пойдемте, доктор Вэй. Я забронировал столик на семь. — Лань Сичэнь все так же улыбался, и вокруг него все так же кружили цветы и бабочки, но Вэй Усяня не покидало ощущение, что их вот-вот сомнет метель. Не то чтобы Вэй Усянь боялся конфронтаций или угроз, но это был брат Лань Чжаня. Брат Лань Чжаня!

— Только руки помою, — сказал он, снимая форму и распуская волосы. Будь на месте Лань Сичэня Лань Чжань, взгляд бы его потемнел, и они бы снова принялись играть в гляделки. Но на месте Лань Сичэня был сам Лань Сичэнь, и он только окинул Вэй Усяня оценивающим взглядом.

Вымыв руки, Вэй Усянь заглянул в кабинет за телефоном и сумкой. Все это время Лань Сичэнь ждал в коридоре, как будто боялся, что его визави даст деру.

— Ну что, где ваш столик? — спросил Вэй Усянь, закрыв за собой дверь и чуть не прищемив нос Шестому соученику. После разговоров про бронь он ожидал, что его отведут в какое-то место, где нужен галстук, но Лань Сичэнь повел его в знакомый ресторанчик — к тетушке Гу.

— Ванцзи говорил, вам здесь нравится.

— Нравится.

— Хорошо.

— Это знак мира?

— А разве мы воевали?

Общаться с Лань Чжанем было не в пример легче, хотя бы потому, что до словесных дуэлей он снисходил редко.

— Сяньсянь и молодой чаровник, — улыбнулась при виде них тетушка Гу, потянулась и ущипнула Вэ Усяня за щеку. Затем, немного подумав, ущипнула за щеку еще и Лань Сичэня. Тот моргнул.

— Он не чаровник, — поправил ее Вэй Усянь, — а национальное достояние Китая.

— Достояние, да? — Тетушка Гу окинула Лань Сичэня таким взглядом, как будто ей было максимум двадцать. Лань Сичэнь натянуто улыбнулся. — Тогда ему каша бесплатно.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему вам здесь так нравится, доктор Вэй, — сказал Лань Сичэнь вежливо.

— Притом что лично мне здесь кашу бесплатно не предлагают?

Приняв заказ, тетушка Гу замахала на них рукой, и Вэй Усянь повел Лань Сичэня к своему любимому столику. Завсегдатаи при виде его привычно оживились.

— Братец Вэй, что это за безобразие творится у тебя в новелле?!

— Сестрицы, где горячие сестрицы?!

— И где папапа?

— Десять глав уже, а самый красивый пока что только этот… Лань Чжань!

— Безобразие! Я снял штаны, и вот что вы мне показываете?!

— Папапа! Папапа!

— Папапа!

— Где соблазнительные демонессы?! Где адептки дьявольского культа в черных кружевах?!

— Папапа! Где наше папапа?!

— Никакого папапа, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. — У меня фабула и развитие сюжета. И рука-убийца к делу не пристроена.

Громко шумящие завсегдатаи так и застыли с вскинутыми кулаками. Один из них неуверенно спросил:

— Как… как никакого папапа? Что, совсем никакого?

— Нет, погоди, мы так не договаривались!

— Ну ладно, — смилостивился Вэй Усянь, — я напишу флэшбэк про сестрицу.

— А твоя сестра… она красивая? — осторожно спросил кто-то.

— Идеальная женщина, — кивнул Вэй Усянь. — У нее только один недостаток.

— Маленькие сиськи? — с пониманием спросил кто-то из завсегдатаев, и Вэй Усянь пронзил его убийственным взглядом.

— Муж.

— Муж? У твоей сестры уже есть муж? — приуныли завсегдатаи. — А кого-нибудь без мужа можно?

Вэй Усянь немного подумал:

— Хорошо. Введу А-Цин.

— А эта А-Цин хоть симпатичная?

— Инспектор полиции третьего класса.

— Тьфу, — сплюнул кто-то в сердцах.

— Пойдемте, братцы, — поддержал его еще кто-то. — Кажется, здесь ловить нечего.

— Я вчера набрел на какую-то новеллу. «Аватар короля» называется. Глав много — точно должен быть гаремник. Опять-таки аватар кого — короля. Король всегда про гаремы.

— А ни у кого файлов с «Гордым бессмертным демоном» не сохранилось? Я бы перечитал те арки про суккубов.

— И про демонических близняшек.

— Это про тех, которые еще белья не носили? Как же, помню…

Завсегдатаи начали расходиться, и Вэй Усянь наконец-то сумел выдвинуть стул и сесть. Окно было открыто, и в него вливался запах свежескошенной травы. Привычный аромат жасмина истончился и почти пропал.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Ванцзи здесь нравится, — сказал Лань Сичэнь с улыбкой. Глаза его тоже не переставали улыбаться.

— Правда?

— Осенний сверчок  
живет уже в доме.  
Видимо, год  
кончается скоро... — в сквере старичок с кистью написал начало очередного стихотворения и теперь лукаво поглядывал на зевак из-под кустистых бровей.

— Нам если сегодня  
не веселиться… — продекламировал Лань Сичэнь мягко.

— С лунами дни  
уйдут безвозвратно, — закончил за него Вэй Усянь. Они переглянулись и хором произнесли: — Шицзин, Песни царства Тан.

Улыбка Лань Сичэня стала шире. Он, не скрываясь, уставился на Вэй Усяня, и тот точно так же уставился на него в ответ.

Представив тетушке Гу Лань Сичэня как национальное достояние, Вэй Усянь ничуть не покривил душой. Лань Сичэнь был известным на весь Китай (да и не только на Китай) художником, рисующим в манере живописцев эпохи Сун. Его картины были настолько живыми и пропитанными духом эпохи, что его даже называли вернувшимся к жизни Цуй Бо. Знатоки и любители живописи ценили Лань Сичэня за несомненный талант и академические познания, широкая публика любила его за красивый облик, приятные манеры и легкий, весенний нрав. Имя Лань Сичэня часто было на слуху, однако известно о нем было немного: любит родных, тревожится о брате, ценит друзей.

И вот теперь это зерцало человеческих добродетелей хотело поговорить с Вэй Усянем.

— Не будем ходить вокруг да около, — произнес наконец Лань Сичэнь.

— Это вас бесплатная каша так разжалобила? Так ее еще не принесли.

Лань Сичэнь снова улыбнулся.

— Доктор Вэй, полагаю, вы знаете, почему я искал вас для разговора?

— Нет.

Чисто теоретически, Лань Сичэню мог наябедничать на него Шестой соученик, но как бы ему удалось связаться с такой вышней звездой? Разве что… внутри у Вэй Усяня все похолодело. Разве что Лань Чжань оказался не настолько пьян и таки вспомнил тот поцелуй.

«Нет, не может быть, — попытался убедить себя Вэй Усянь. — Но даже если бы Лань Чжань и вспомнил что-нибудь, вряд ли он стал бы жаловаться брату. Или... или стал бы?»

Вэй Усянь припомнил, сколько ныл на все подряд Цзян Чэну, и внутренности его скрутились в безобразный узел.

Его жестокая внутренняя борьба наверняка отражалась на лице, потому что Лань Сичэнь наблюдал за ним с веселой улыбкой.

— После того что вы сделали с моим братом, доктор Вэй, вы просто обязаны на нем жениться.

— То есть… то есть Лань Чжань все-таки вспомнил? — выпалил Вэй Усянь.

Улыбка медленно сошла с лица Лань Сичэня.

— Все-таки вспомнил? Что вы сделали с моим братом, доктор Вэй?

Сейчас в Лань Сичэне не было ровным счетом ничего весеннего — наоборот: даже Лань Чжань никогда не испускал такого леденящего холода.

— Случайно напоил и поцеловал?

— И?

— Что и? Какое еще и? Вам что, мало? — Вэй Усянь с возмущением уставился на Лань Сичэня. Какое-то время тот смотрел на него, как будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее, а затем снова медленно улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

— Ничего. Вообще-то, доктор Вэй, говоря о «вы должны на нем жениться», я имел в виду вашу новеллу. «Основатель темного пути», ведь так?

В голове у Вэй Усяня тонко зазвенело.

— Стоп. Вы читаете мою новеллу? Новеллу про руку-убийцу и прочее?

— Увлекательный сюжет, полный неожиданных поворотов, — произнес Лань Сичэнь невозмутимо. — Тщательно прописанная мотивация. Яркие герои.

— Где вы были, когда я «Гордого бессмертного демона» писал? — проворчал Вэй Усянь.

— К тому же полно общих знакомых. Теперь, когда я узнал, что ваш интерес к моему брату не только литературный, позвольте спросить, доктор Вэй, что вы собираетесь делать дальше?

— Ничего.

— Ничего? — брови Лань Сичэня взмыли вверх.

— Лань Чжань заслуживает, чтобы его любили. Я… не люблю. Не так. Как я могу с ним что-то делать, если я его не люблю?

Лань Сичэнь снова уставился на него, словно на невесть какую диковину.

— Кажется, Ванцзи и вправду повезло. Даже удивительно, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, и понять, к кому он сейчас обращается, было невозможно.

Вэй Усянь поерзал на стуле.

— А вы? Что теперь собираетесь делать вы?

— Думаю, сперва я дождусь своей бесплатной каши. Потом… не знаю, мы могли бы обсудить последние литературные тенденции?

— Вряд ли мы читаем одни и те же книги.

— Тогда вы просто расскажете мне спойлеры по «Основателю».

— Что, и все? И вы не будете, не знаю, угрожать мне? Говорить, чтобы я не злоупотреблял добротой Лань Чжаня? Чтобы не причинял ему боли? Да что вы вообще за старший брат такой!

Вместо ответа Лань Сичэнь перегнулся через стол и подергал за свисавшую с запястья Вэй Усяня лобную ленту.

— Откуда у вас это, доктор Вэй?

— Лань Чжань дал. Когда мы… ну… Неважно. А что?

— Вы знаете, что означает эта лобная лента?

— А она еще и что-то означает?

— Согласно фамильному кодексу Лань, наша лобная лента означает «сдерживать себя».

— И что? Я все еще не понимаю.

— Обычай носить ее ввел основатель клана, Лань Ань. Потомкам Лань разрешено не сдерживаться только в присутствии тех, кого они искренне любят и ценят. Понимание того, что лобная лента — это что-то очень-очень личное и особенное, переходит у нас из поколения в поколение. Нельзя просто так взять и разрешить кому-то ее трогать, нельзя снять ее, когда заблагорассудится. И уж тем более нельзя отдать ее другому человеку… разве что…

Лань Сичэнь не договорил, но в этом не было нужды. Вес его слов придавил Вэй Усяня, словно гора.

— Лань Чжань отдал ее мне, потому что не хочет сдерживать себя со мной? Потому что я выбиваю у него все предохранители?

— У вас удивительный талант обращаться со словами, доктор Вэй, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, и Вэй Усянь не мог не отметить, что сам Лань Сичэнь лобную ленту не носит. — Что же касается того, чтобы вы не злоупотребляли добротой Ванцзи… Злоупотребляйте, доктор Вэй. Ванцзи это только порадует. Фамильные правила клана Лань запрещают обсуждать других за их спиной, — добавил Лань Сичэнь задумчиво. — По возвращении домой мне придется попросить о наказании… но оно того стоит.

Голова у Вэй Усяня шла кругом. «Нет, вы не можете так просто благословить мои злоупотребления», — хотелось выпалить ему. И еще добавить: «Защитите Лань Чжаня от меня», но вместо этого он сказал:

— Не Хуайсан нагадал Лань Чжаню, что тот свяжется с дураком.

— Вот как, — ответил Лань Сичэнь. Его глаза, как и губы, смеялись, и если бы он сказал свое обычное: «Теперь я понимаю, почему», то Вэй Усянь бы его, наверное, укусил. — Чего нам ждать в новых главах «Основателя темного пути», доктор Вэй?  
— Не знаю, — признался Вэй Усянь честно. — Я еще не думал.

— Тогда подумайте. Надеюсь, вы успеете придумать что-то до того, как у Ванцзи закончится терпение.

— А если не успею? Что тогда?

Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся, словно бодхисаттва, и это могло означать что угодно.

Что угодно вообще.

Кому, подумал Вэй Усянь беспомощно, кому он отдал свою лобную ленту?!

Доломать его окончательно Лань Сичэню помешало появление тетушки Гу. Расставив многочисленные миски — с перцем перед ним, без перца перед Лань Сичэнем, — она снова ласково ущипнула Лань Сичэня за щеку. Тот моргнул и недоверчиво потер лицо.  
Вэй Усянь почувствовал бы себя хоть немного отомщенным… если бы затем тетушка Гу не ущипнула за щеку его самого.

***

Той ночью, заварив огромную кружку маття, Вэй Усянь снова сел гипнотизировать монитор. По уму лучше было пойти спать: еще одна всенощная — и назавтра он уснет во время вскрытия, уткнувшись носом в чьи-нибудь кишки, но сказанное — и особенно несказанное — Лань Сичэнем все не шло у Вэй Усяня из головы.

Когда у Лань Чжаня наконец закончится терпение, он… что?

В сознании Вэй Усяня вставали разномастные картины, все как одна неприличные и такие же сладкие — и не имевшие ни малейшей возможности сбыться.

Когда у Лань Чжаня наконец закончится терпение, то он, скорее всего, просто очень расстроится. Расстраивать Лань Чжаня Вэй Усяню не хотелось.

Конечно, рано или поздно это все равно произойдет: он скажет свое «Не люблю» — и только он Лань Чжаня и видел. Лучше до этого не доводить. Лучше остаться… приятелями, хоть и шапочными. Лучше чтобы Лань Чжань был в его жизни хоть изредка, чем чтобы его не было вообще.

В общем и целом, терпение Лань Чжаня лучше было не истощать, и Вэй Усянь таращился в монитор красными от недосыпа глазами.

Облачные Глубины вставали перед его мысленным взором, как будто живые. Высокие, уходящие в небо горы, клубящийся туман, цепочки мелких дремотных озер — место из снов и замшелых легенд. Место, где эти легенды рождаются. Место, где обитают небожители.

И воздух, звенящий от тихих песен гуциня.

Жить в этой небесной обители день за днем…

«Скука, наверное, просто смертная, — подумалось Вэй Усяню. Если Облачные Глубины хотели оставаться небесной обителью, им следовало искоренить любые проявления обычной, вульгарной жизни. — А это значит: нельзя бегать. Нельзя кричать. Нельзя заводить питомцев. Нельзя веселиться. Нельзя…»

Загибая пальцы, Вэй Усянь принялся перечислять, что еще в Облачных Глубинах было нельзя, и выходило, что нельзя было все.

«Самый занудный орден в мире. Лань Чжаню бы там понравилось. О! И узаконить все «нельзя» в правилах. Высечь в камне. А за нарушения — пороть».

Вэй Усянь представил, сколько и чего он нарушит, едва переступив порог.

Вымарав на листке «Пороть за нарушения», он дописал: «За нарушения — возня с бумажками» — и довольно кивнул.

Взяв свою кружку, он отправился на балкон и оперся на перила. Округа спала, соседние дома таращились на Вэй Усяня слепыми, темными окнами. Ветер тихо шелестел в кустах. За стеной, у соседа, тоже было тихо. Маття на языке была как глоток росистого, свежего утра. Вэй Усянь уставился в синюю ночь.

Можно было сколько угодно продумывать мироустройство и мелкие детали вселенной «Основателя темного пути», но это никак не помогало Вэй Усяню ответить на вопрос, что дальше.

Лань Чжань привел его в Облачные Глубины и…

И что — Вэй Усянь не знал. Их с Лань Чжанем существующая история отношений ответа на этот вопрос не давала, а ничего нового — настолько особенного — между ними пока что не произошло.

Вэй Усянь поймал себя на том, что ждет этого нового чего-то с нетерпением.

«Я не люблю Лань Чжаня», — напомнил он себе. И он и не любил, но… Сейчас это была почти игра — даже игра ради игры, — и Вэй Усянь ждал нового хода.

Сходив за телефоном, он набрал Лань Чжаня — эти звонки посреди ночи начинали входить в дурную привычку — и прижался ухом к трубке.

— Вэй Ин, — раздался в ней голос Лань Чжаня, и Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза.

— Я, — прошептал он негромко, — у самого входа в твой орден. С тобой и вашими учениками. Обнимаюсь с ослом, рыдаю и не хочу входить.

— Когда нарыдается, — голос Лань Чжаня был холодным, словно горное озеро, — втащите его внутрь. Вместе с ослом и всем прочим.

Вэй Усянь хихикнул, затем зажал себе рот и запрокинул голову в небо. Оно было глубоким, темно-синим, в мелких белых точках звезд.

— Ну вот они втащили меня внутрь. А дальше что?

— Тащите его в цзинши.

— А цзинши это?..

— Мой кабинет. И спальня.

Смешок застрял у Вэй Усяня в горле.

Вокруг все так же простиралась сонная ночь, ветер все так же обдувал его лицо прохладой, но Вэй Усяню было жарко и тесно в своей собственной коже.

На том конце еле слышно дышал Лань Чжань. Дышал и ждал.

— И что мы будем делать в твоей спальне? — спросил Вэй Усянь и проклял себя за это самыми последними словами. Спрашивать было глупо, не спросить — невозможно. Дыхание его было быстрым и сбитым, как после спринта. Как после особенно страшной глупости. Лань Чжаня было вообще не слышно. Вэй Усянь попытался представить, что он делает там, на другом конце провода, и не смог.

— Лань Чжа…

— Расчесывать друг другу волосы, пока не уснем.

Вэй Усянь отнял телефон от уха и недоверчиво уставился на него.

«Мы будем что?..»

Облегчение было таким сильным, что у Вэй Усяня ослабели ноги, и он сел прямо там, где стоял.

— Лань Чжань, — пробормотал он в трубку.

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань.

Волна облегчения немного схлынула, и Вэй Усянь начал различать и другие свои чувства. Самым острым из них было разочарование, и об этом было лучше не думать.

— Твой дядя меня не любит. — Вэй Усянь немного поерзал и привалился спиной к ограждению. Футболка задралась, и ветер холодил поясницу, но шевелиться было лень, и Вэй Усянь остался сидеть как сидел.

— Дядя — нет, — сказал Лань Чжань, и сердце Вэй Усяня сжалось, а потом гулко и быстро застучало. Дядя — нет, зато сам Лань Чжань — да? Истолковать это иначе было просто невозможно.

Вэй Усянь стиснул телефон. Немногим раньше он решил, что все это игра, и это, кажется, и впрямь была игра: сейчас Лань Чжань с ним играл и выигрывал с разгромным счетом. Он опускал меч, когда Вэй Усянь ждал удара, и наносил удар, когда тот убирал щиты. Сам Сунь Цзы не справился бы лучше.

— Это полицейский произвол, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь, и Лань Чжань отозвался:

— М-м.

— Я пошел спать. Я сбегаю.

— Ты всегда сбегаешь.

Вэй Усянь снова закрыл глаза. Звук дыхания Лань Чжаня стал громче, резче.

— Но ты ведь меня простишь? — прошептал Вэй Усянь.

Лань Чжань на том конце вздохнул:

— Иди спать.

Несколько секунд Вэй Усянь еще слушал его — маленькие шорохи, шелест одежды, тихое «М-м», — а затем отключился.

***

Его разбудил телефонный звонок — пророчащие близкое несчастье скрипки, глухой, похожий на поступь судьбы, стук барабанов. Вэй Усянь не слышал его уже вечность и не слушал бы еще столько же.

Протерев глаза, он сощурился на стоявшие у кровати часы: четыре тридцать. Конечно, на звонок можно было не отвечать, но вряд ли зампрокурора Цзинь отстанет так просто.

— Четыре тридцать. Четыре тридцать утра. Ваша кончина, — Вэй Усянь зевнул в трубку, — будет ужасной и назидательной.

— И вам доброе утро, доктор Вэй. У нас ЧП.

— У нас?

— У вас.

— Что, снова кто-то из домашних Мо коньки отбросил? — хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.

— Так вы уже знаете?

— Да идите! — Вэй Усянь сел ровнее. — Тетка, слуга, кузен — там разве еще не всех выкосили?

— Теперь всех. Сегодня ночью, доктор Вэй, скончался господин Мо. Предположительно самоубийство. Из-за угрызений совести.

— Из-за угрызений… Погодите-погодите, так он, что ли, убийца?

— Скажем так, у нас есть предсмертная записка и признание.

— Ладно, сейчас соберусь.

— Ваша отзывчивость заслуживает завтрака. Вас ведь устроят баоцзы?

Вэй Усянь уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать да, а затем подумал о Лань Чжане — о том, что тот наверняка спозаранку придет за отчетом. С ютяо и соевым молоком. И наверняка снова уронит эти злосчастные баоцзы, а потом будет стоять и смотреть и не уйдет, пока Вэй Усянь не съест все до последней крошки… И, быть может, снова снимет эту самую крошку у него со щеки.

Потому что это наказание.

По спине у Вэй Усяня пробежала мелкая дрожь.

— Ага, — хрипло сказал он в трубку. — Это мое любимое блюдо.

Хотя Цзинь Гуанъяо и дал понять, что дело срочное, Вэй Усянь все равно залип у зеркала, выбирая футболки: ночью Лань Чжань разгромил его в пух и прах, и он жаждал реванша, пусть даже такого.

Мало-помалу мысли его переместились от Лань Чжаня к смерти господина Мо: даже сейчас, еще не успев увидеть тело, Вэй Усянь был убежден, что это убийство. Господин Мо просто не мог задушить сына в страстной прелюдии к папапа. Хотя… Но это будет совсем уже мерзко.

Можно было поверить в чистоту чужой нравственности и искать признаки насильственной смерти.

Можно было заподозрить порок и искать признаки самоубийства.

Вэй Усянь не собирался делать ни того, ни другого, позволив господину Мо честно и непредвзято рассказать ему историю собственной Смерти.

В департамент Вэй Усянь ввалился в начале седьмого. Для работы было еще слишком рано, однако редкие ранние пташки (и припозднившиеся полуночники) уже сновали по коридорам.

— А, братец Вэй-эй, — поприветствовал его с зевком какой-то детектив из убойного. — Не спится? Опять всю ночь нас выпиливал?

Отмахнувшись от него, Вэй Усянь направился к себе. Ноутбук Шестого соученика гонял по потемневшему экрану разноцветную заставку, но самого его видно не было — наверняка копошился в прозекторской. Вэй Усянь собрал волосы, захватил диктофон и отправился туда же.

Отворив дверь, он замер на пороге. Мертвую во всех смыслах тишину нарушало недовольное бормотание Шестого соученика:

— …И неужели я так много прошу? Просто поговори со мной. Расскажи, кто тебя так. Готов поспорить, будь на моем месте братец Вэй, ты бы ему мигом все выложил.

— Это потому что к людям нужно иметь подход, — отозвался Вэй Усянь.

— И к мертвым?

— К мертвым особенно.

Шестой соученик наконец отложил скальпель и повернулся к Вэй Усяню:

— Чего это ты так расфрантился?

— Твое какое дело. Где мой труп? Точнее, труп господина Мо?

Шестой соученик указал на нужный стол. Вэй Усянь кивнул, подошел к рукомойнику и принялся намыливать руки.

— Что-то сегодня рано. Кто звонил?

— Скользкий гад.

— А, зампрокурора. И что сулил?

— Баоцзи. — Вэй Усянь надел форму, взял перчатки и инструменты и остановился у столика, чтобы мельком просмотреть формуляр. — А теперь помолчи.

— Что, предстоит серьезный разговор?

— Я не разговариваю с трупами.

Вэй Усянь уставился на тело господина Мо. Образ госпожи Мо был все еще жив в его памяти, и теперь он пытался мысленно примерить двух этих людей друг к другу. Можно было надеяться, что муж такой сильной женщины и сам окажется человеком незаурядным, но господин Мо на первый взгляд выглядел совершенно обычно. Не красавец и не урод. Лицо его жены было обезображено яростью и страхом смерти, однако лицо самого господина Мо не выражало вообще ничего. Как будто он так и не понял, что умирает. Интересно.

Вэй Усянь бегло осмотрел трупные пятна в нижней части тела, исследовал странгуляционную борозду, после чего приступил к полноценному осмотру.

Господин Мо лежал перед ним как один большой вопросительный знак и говорил о своей смерти почти то же самое, что говорил его сын. Следов сопротивления на его теле не было, как и не оказалось никаких подозрительных частиц под ногтями.

Хрящи гортани и подъязычной кости были сломаны. Вэй Усянь считал весь набор признаков, свойственных повешению, и не нашел ни одной улики, позволяющей понять, сам ли господин Мо влез в петлю или нет.

— Ну же, давай, поговори со мной, — шептал Вэй Усянь. — Тебе ведь хочется, я знаю.

Господин Мо немного поколебался, но все же нехотя заговорил.

Когда Вэй Усянь вынырнул из словесных тенет, сотканных мертвым, скрипучим голосом, было уже ближе к одиннадцати. Шестого ученика не было, зато на стульях у стены сидели Цзинь Гуанъяо… и Лань Чжань.

— Отчет еще не готов, — сказал Вэй Усянь, стягивая перчатки.

— Но что-то вы ведь можете сказать прямо сейчас? — спросил Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Это убийство?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Токсикология будет позже, но перед смертью он пил и пил много. Я бы даже сказал, слишком много. По-моему, вообще не понял, что умер. Повезло ему. Вы говорили, у вас есть признание? Связное?

— Вполне.

— Наверняка фальшивка. Хотя… — Вэй Усянь пожал плечами. — Он мог набраться и после того, как излил душу.

— Спасибо, доктор Вэй. Ваши баоцзы в кабинете. Инспектор Лань, — Цзинь Гуанъяо откланялся. Судя по тому, что на словесные игры с Вэй Усянем он себя сегодня не растрачивал, дел у Цзинь Гуанъяо и впрямь было по горло.

«Как будто он Верховный заклинатель, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Кстати, это идея».

Дверь за Цзинь Гуанъяо закрылась, и Вэй Усянь остался в прозекторской наедине с Лань Чжанем.

— Баоцзы? — спросил Лань Чжань.

— Угу.

Какое-то время они мерялись взглядами. Губы Вэй Усяня сами по себе растянулись в предвкушающей ухмылке. Где-то здесь должно было начаться долгожданное наказание, и в чем оно будет заключаться на этот раз, он даже не представлял.

Лань Чжань кивнул, словно узнал что хотел, и направился к выходу. Вэй Усянь недоверчиво уставился ему в спину: и это все? И он действительно уйдет? Вот так просто? Уйдет и ничего не сделает?

— Эй-эй, стоп, Лань Чжань! — крикнул он. — Ты ничего не забыл?

Лань Чжань остановился, немного помедлил, но все же кивнул. Внутри у Вэй Усяня снова всколыхнулось предвкушение.

— Забыл спросить, когда приходить за отчетом, — сказал Лань Чжань. Лицо его, весь его облик дышали исключительно работой. Какое-то время Вэй Усянь еще таращился на него, затем прижал руку к лицу и отошел к столу с формулярами.

— После обеда, — пробормотал он невнятно. — Пусть Цзян Чэн приходит.

Лань Чжань кивнул и ушел.

Когда Вэй Усянь вернулся в кабинет, Шестой соученик доедал его баоцзы, а никаких ютяо, никакого соевого молока не было и в помине.

***  
Всю вторую половину дня Вэй Усянь пребывал в крайне дурном расположении духа. Шестого соученика его плохое настроение ничуть не тронуло, заглянувший за отчетом Цзян Чэн и сам так и пылкал огнем, и, не имея возможности сорвать на ком-нибудь злость, Вэй Усянь тихо клокотал в своем углу за отчетами…

…А потом к нему заглянул Сюэ Ян.

Строго говоря, дел у Сюэ Яна к нему не было и быть не могло: все отчеты по их трупам обычно забирали А-Цин или Сяо Синчэнь (бывший Сюэ Яну кем-то вроде кумира, Фань Бинбин и неофициального напарника).

— Братец Вэй, а я тебя везде ищу, — сказал Сюэ Ян, просунув голову в кабинет и улыбаясь от уха до уха. Кто-нибудь другой назвал бы его красивым, но на ум Вэй Усяню приходило только одно слово: подозрительный.

— Зачем это? — спросил он. — Если из-за спойлеров к «Основателю»…

— Как можно, — очень натурально оскорбился Сюэ Ян. — Исключительно для того, чтобы выразить восхищение твоим талантом. Вот, — он сунул Вэй Усяню ярко-красный конверт: в таких обычно дарили деньги на праздники.

— И что там? — Денег Вэй Усянь не ожидал, и их в конверте и не оказалось. Зато оказался купон на бесплатное посещение роскошных бань неподалеку от работы. Подарок, что и говорить, был царский, и его действие истекало завтра утром. — Это мне? За какие заслуги?

— Стресс вредит литературе, — подмигнул Сюэ Ян. — А ты, братец Вэй, в последнее время прямо не вылезаешь из работы. Сходи, развейся. — Он подвигал бровями. — Получи удовольствие.

— Это не такие бани, — проворчал Вэй Усянь, но купон все же оставил. Идея и вправду была неплоха: вечер в парной, может, массаж, может, нет; ничего не делать, ничего не думать. Последнее особенно ценно: если он еще хоть сколько-нибудь подумает о Лань Чжане и нынешнем утре, то наверняка начнет кусаться.

Отпустив еще пару маловажных замечаний, Сюэ Ян ушел. Вэй Усянь опять вернулся к отчету, то и дело поглядывая на бесплатный купон. Наконец, не выдержав, он закрыл файл с недописанным отчетом, выключил ноутбук и стал собираться: взял сумку, сунул в карман телефон.

— Куда это ты намылился? — спросил Шестой соученик. — Мою работу за тебя никто не сделает.

Вэй Усянь уже привычно свернул ему кукиш и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Дежурный у входа пожелал ему хорошего вечера, и Вэй Усянь довольно помахал на него бесплатным купоном: вечер в банях просто не мог оказаться плохим.

Идти до них было всего каких-то полтора квартала, и Вэй Усянь воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы купить себе рогалик с красными бобами и немного погулять по городу. Раньше, до того как жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, его регулярно выгуливал Лань Чжань. Теперь же жизнь его свелась к «работа-дом-работа», и это было настолько печально, что впору было спасаться сестрицыным супом из корней лотоса и свинины.

Покончив с рогаликом, Вэй Усянь взял еще один и латте с зеленым чаем: лучшим лекарством от разбитого сердца всегда была хорошая еда.

«Тем более что никакое сердце у меня не разбито, — напомнил себе Вэй Усянь. — Потому что я Лань Чжаня не люблю».

В одном из сквериков дети играли в укороченную и явно отцензуренную версию «Пути гордого бессмертного демона». Сидевшие на лавках мамаши с грудничками смотрели за ними, явно готовясь вмешаться при первых же намеках на папапа. Покачав головой, Вэй Усянь двинулся дальше.

— Красивая футболка, — улыбнулась ему шедшая навстречу девушка.

— Красивая улыбка, — не остался в долгу Вэй Усянь. Девушка помедлила, давая возможность продолжить знакомство, и на секунду Вэй Усянь чуть не поддался искушению именно так и поступить: с ней было бы так просто — не то что с Лань Чжанем.

Стоило только вспомнить о Лань Чжане, и он встал перед глазами как живой: длинная скорпионья коса, бледная кожа, безупречный овал лица — красота, способная повергнуть в прах страну. Вэй Усянь невольно ускорил шаг, оставляя девушку с красивой улыбкой позади. В показавшиеся невдалеке бани он нырнул, словно в убежище.

Томная сестрица на рецепции проверила его купон и пожелала приятного вечера.

— Красивая футболка, — промурлыкала она, игриво царапнув Вэй Усяня длинным, наманикюренным ногтем.

— Угу, — буркнул Вэй Усянь. Все, все видели, какая это красивая футболка и как сам Вэй Усянь в ней хорош. Все — за вычетом Лань Чжаня.

«Кажется, он взял реванш за реванш», — подумал Вэй Усянь кисло, затем поймал в зеркальной стене свое мрачное отражение и решительно тряхнул головой: нет, так дело не пойдет! Он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы думать о Лань Чжане — чтобы думать вообще. Избавившись от сумки и одежды, он взял свой мешочек с мылом, мочалкой и ключом, ополоснулся и направился в парные.

Вода оказалась такой, как он себе и представлял: приятно горячей, самое то после тяжелой работы и сердечных неурядиц.

«Да нет у меня никаких сердечных неурядиц! — мысленно рыкнул Вэй Усянь. — Я Лань Чжаня не люблю».

Выбившиеся из-под шнурка волосы щекотали ему шею. Посетителей рядом с Вэй Усянем было немного — только парочка седых патриархов на другом конце бассейна, хающих то ли молодое поколение за непочтительность, то ли повара за недожаренную утку. Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться.

Горячая вода плескалась у его груди, напоенный влагой воздух лип к коже. Мысли Вэй Усяня с каждой новой секундой становились все медленней, все тяжелее и ленивее… А потом его вывел из состояния полудремы знакомый голос.

— Прошу прощения. — Голос словно скользнул по телу Вэй Усяня холодной льдинкой. Раздался плеск воды, и Вэй Усянь распахнул глаза.

Перед ним стоял Лань Чжань — совершенно неотразимый и…

…И совершенно голый.

С голой бледной грудью, и голым подтянутым животом, и голыми крепкими бедрами… и… и…

«Голым нефритовым стеблем. Я старейшина Илина или где».

Но ведь он на самом деле никогда не был старейшиной Илина.

«С голым членом. С совершенно голым членом. О небо».

Какое-то время Вэй Усянь еще таращился на это «и», затем поднял глаза к лицу Лань Чжаня. Усилием воли, которое он на это затратил, можно было сдвинуть горы.

— Вэй Ин. — Помедлив неуловимую долю секунды, Лань Чжань наконец опустился в воду.

«Получите удовольствие», — прозвучали в ушах Вэй Усяня слова Сюэ Яна.

Голос у Вэй Усяня нашелся далеко не с первой попытки.

— Тебя сюда часом не Сюэ Ян с бесплатным купоном отправил? — спросил он, стараясь дышать, как дышит нормальный — вменяемый — человек.

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань. Волосы его были забраны наверх и, в отличие от волос Вэй Усяня, совершенно не выглядели смешно. Вода скрывала нижнюю половину его тела, и это было…

«Хорошо, — попытался убедить себя Вэй Усянь. — Хорошо, потому что иначе я вообще не смог бы функционировать».

Однако вода не скрывала его плечи и грудь, и темные соски, и точеные ключицы, и шею с яблоком кадыка, — и это было…

«Хуже не придумаешь. Меня даже при взгляде на лицо вело. Что уж говорить о… о…»  
— Не разговаривай со мной какое-то время, — сказал Вэй Усянь Лань Чжаню. — Я решаю сложную моральную дилемму.

Губы Лань Чжаня еле заметно дрогнули, и он молча кивнул.

«Самое страшное, что про дилемму я даже не вру».

Дилемма Вэй Усяня заключалась в простом, на первый взгляд, вопросе: пытаться насмотреться досыта или вести себя прилично и не сходить с ума?

В пользу второго говорил здравый смысл, в пользу первого — все остальное.

«Ай, да ну, к демонам», — подумал Вэй Усянь, поднял глаза — и натолкнулся на раскаленный взгляд Лань Чжаня. Взгляд был именно что раскаленный, никакое другое слово сюда и близко не подходило.

Вокруг Вэй Усяня плескалась вода, но во рту у него было сухо. Лань Чжань смотрел на него так, как будто хотел его — прямо здесь и сейчас, как будто ему было совершенно плевать на приличия и мораль, плевать на массажистов, банщиков и посетителей. Как будто он никогда не хотел никого другого, кроме Вэй Усяня, как будто он и вправду ждал его — тринадцать лет после смерти и до того.

Щеки Вэй Усяня налились жаром.

Щеки Вэй Усяня налились жаром, тело — тяжестью, член — кровью. Ему стоило только сказать: «К тебе или ко мне?», и Лань Чжань бы наверняка согласился. И они бы пошли к нему или к Лань Чжаню, или на работу — всего два квартала! — и там бы…

«Нет, — Вэй Усянь сжал зубы так, что они едва не раскрошились. — Ты не можешь поступить с Лань Чжанем так. Он заслуживает лучшего».

Если на то, чтобы посмотреть Лань Чжаню в лицо, у него ушла воля, способная свернуть горы, то теперь усилием его воли можно было сдвинуть Землю.

— Лань Чжань. — Вэй Усянь сделал глубокий вдох. — Закрой глаза.

Какое-то время Лань Чжань смотрел на него, словно считывал с его лица невидимые тайные письмена, затем кивнул и действительно закрыл глаза.

Вэй Усянь окинул его еще одним взглядом — долгим, последним, — затем встал и ушел.

***

Половину пути до дома Вэй Усянь пробежал, вторую — прошел, но этот забег через полгорода не слишком ему помог. Едва переступив порог, он бросился к ноутбуку и в два нервных щелчка открыл файл с «Основателем темного пути».

Сцену прибытия в Облачные Глубины и случайную встречу с Лань Сичэнем он написал в состоянии красной боевой ярости, без устали твердя: «Сюэ Ян должен умереть!»

А затем подошла очередь сцены в купальне, и бешеный задор буквально вытек из Вэй Усяня, оставив только слабость и бессилие. Лань Чжань сидел в холодной воде, словно — «Ладно, я сдаюсь!» — небожитель, и Вэй Усянь из новеллы таращился на него, как дурак.

Пальцы Вэй Усяня замерли на клавишах.

— Если я выложу это в сеть как есть, госпожа Юй откажет мне от дома. — Он растерянно уставился в монитор. — Я таращился на голого Лань Чжаня, как дурак, потому что… потому что — что? Должна же быть еще какая-то причина, кроме очевидной. Например… например? — в памяти всплыли обрывки мироустройства про «а за нарушение правил пороть», и Вэй Усяня посетило озарение. — Шрамы! От дисциплинарного кнута. Кнутов! А выпороли его, потому что…

На свете был только один человек, который мог заставить Лань Чжаня нарушить правила.

— Его же из-за меня выпороли, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь растерянно. — Не знаю точно, за что — но из-за меня.

Он закрыл лицо руками: смотреть на слова, приговорившие Лань Чжаня к наказанию и пожизненным шрамам, было выше его сил. Вэй Усянь из новеллы тоже бросился наутек. Он бы сбежал не только из купальни, но и из Облачных Глубин вообще — будь у него командный нефритовый знак. К несчастью, его попытка побега закончилась ничем: в разгар стычки с учениками появился Лань Чжань, и он был…

Сердце Вэй Усяня затопило тепло. Медленно, одним пальцем он набил: «…Великолепен» — и долгое время невидяще пялился в монитор, представляя себе такого Лань Чжаня — со свободными волосами, в тонких белых одеждах и мечом наголо. Лань Чжань прекратил бардак одним коротким словом, затем схватил Вэй Усяня за шкирку и, притащив в цзинши, швырнул на кровать. Это могло бы стать началом сцены страстного папапа, но не стало: Лань Чжань ушел практически сразу.

Главу на этом можно было бы закончить, прописать Вэй Усяню тоску по Цзян Чэну, мысли о Цзинь Лине или Вэнь Нине, на худой конец, размышления о том, как изменился мир за тринадцать лет после его смерти — но нет. Вэй Усянь потащился за Лань Чжанем, как будто ему было медом намазано.

«Чтобы… чтобы досадить ему. Чтобы Лань Чжань вышвырнул его из Облачных Глубин», — запоздало черкнул Вэй Усянь, и даже в собственных глазах такое оправдание тянуло максимум на троечку.

Дальнейшие события с полным правом могли считаться прелюдией — тем, что сходило за прелюдию у них двоих. Вэй Усянь выплеснул в эту сцену все свои надежды на утреннее наказание, все предвкушение, весь внутренний жар… И, как и утром, все закончилось ничем.

«Гляди не расплачься», — сказал бы Цзян Чэн.

Лань Чжань махнул рукой, огни погасли… И у Вэй Усяня появилась новая глава для выкладки. Он бегло перечитал ее, замирая на каждом моменте с красивым Лань Чжанем (с любым Лань Чжанем вообще), затем залил на сайт.

Можно было пойти спать, но Вэй Усянь просто не мог заставить себя закрыть текстовый редактор. Они с Лань Чжанем оказались там, где оказались, и наверняка прошли долгий путь, но что было в самом начале? С чего все началось?

И Вэй Усянь написал им юность в Облачных Глубинах.

На самом деле все было не так: они не знакомились так и не дрались при первой же встрече, Вэй Усянь никогда не переписывал книги в библиотечном павильоне и не подсовывал Лань Чжаню порно, ничего этого не было… но могло бы быть.

Вэй Усянь вписывал в повествование куски их отношений, нюансы давнего знакомства, когда он думал, что слишком серьезный Лань Чжань возненавидел его с первого же взгляда. Он вписывал их словесные перепалки (если «Просто смехотворно» от Лань Чжаня можно было счесть перепалкой), и первые обеды, когда он кормил Лань Чжаня чистым перцем, и первые совместные дела, и появление общих знакомых, и то, как Лань Чжань прошел в ближний круг, а после и вовсе в ближний круг ближнего круга, а потом…

Додумать эту мысль Вэй Усянь не успел: лежавший рядом телефон издал нежные звуки гуциня. Вэй Усянь облизал разом пересохшие губы и ответил на звонок.

— Вэй Ин.

— Лань Чжань.

В трубке слышался мелкий фоновый шум — и тишина. Лань Чжань молчал, и Вэй Усянь тоже не произносил ни слова. Встав из-за стола, он вышел на балкон, под бескрайнее звездное небо, и принялся ждать, что будет дальше.

— Ты опять хотел сбежать, но я тебя поймал, — произнес наконец Лань Чжань.

— Да, я… — слова застряли у Вэй Усяня в горле. Лань Чжань понял это так? Решил, что Вэй Усянь хочет, чтобы он его поймал? Что Вэй Усянь разрешает, чтобы он его поймал? — Нет! Нет-нет-нет, пого…

— Я больше не буду закрывать глаза, — сказал Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усянь осекся. Что можно было на это сказать? Только «Я тебя не люблю» — для этих слов не было случая лучше.

— Я тебя… — выдавил Вэй Усянь и умолк. Слова «Не люблю» жгли ему язык, но он никак не мог их произнести.

«Не люблю» — и все это закончится.

«Не люблю» — и Лань Чжаня больше не будет.

Останется только инспектор первого класса Лань Ванцзи.

— Иди спать, Вэй Ин. — Слабый фоновый шум в трубке смолк, осталась только тишина.

— …Не люблю, — произнес одними губами Вэй Усянь. Но было слишком поздно. Лань Чжань уже повесил трубку.

***

Проснулся Вэй Усянь оттого, что у него безбожно скрутило шею. Открыв глаза, он проморгался и непонимающе огляделся. Он сидел за столом, на ноутбуке все еще был открыт файл с «Основателем темного пути», и Су Шэ (который раньше трудился в убойном, а теперь подвизался в прокуратуре) как раз засосало в глубины дьявольского бездонного омута.

Вэй Усянь закрыл файл, обновил страницу с новеллой, и на него буквально вывалились бесконечные комментарии с «О небо». И на этот раз их оставляли не только коллеги департамента.

Под обновлением были цветы и ведерки с попкорном, были теории насчет темной энергии и тройной цепочки «освобождение-подавление-уничтожение» (которую Вэй Усянь придумал в остром приступе недосыпа), были крики: «А суккубы будут? А когда?», были ремарки насчет старых и новых персонажей (паре-тройке юзеров понравился даже сколопендра Не Хуайсан).

И были комменты: «Вансяни! Вансяни навсегда!», «Завали уже его, старший братец!» и «Папапа! Папапа, пока не сотрется нефритовый стебель!». Их оставляли пользователи с никами вроде «Старшая сестрица», «Даешь ян и ян», «Шоу правят миром» и знакомые уже Вэй Усяню небесные феи и демонические красавицы.

Завсегдатаев из забегаловки тетушки Гу он не ожидал, но они все равно пришли, обвешавшись комментами: «Где горячие сестрицы!», «Гаремник, где наш гаремник!», «Верните Ло Бинхэ и его шестьсот с плюсом красавиц!», «Аффтар, убей себя ап стену! Только сначала верни Ло Бинхэ!»

Еще кто-то робко спросил, что стряслось с рукой-убийцей.

«Действительно, что?» — задался вопросом Вэй Усянь. Он думал об этом все время, пока собирался на работу, и пока добирался туда на автобусе, и пока дописывал отчет.  
А потом к нему заглянул Цзян Чэн. На этот раз лицо его было мрачнее обычного. На Вэй Усяня он уставился с таким выражением, словно не понимал, как он еще жив.

— И тебе не кашлять. За отчетом? — спросил Вэй Усянь, передавая ему распечатки. Цзян Чэн сунул их под мышку, но уходить не спешил.

— Наше начальство почитало твою новеллу. Потом связалось с твоим начальством, чтобы убедиться, что ты все еще жив и цел. Теперь Лань Ванцзи дают грамоту.

— Вот как? — Вэй Усянь перестал печатать.

— Формально — за достижения в работе, а на деле — за долготерпение и дзен.

— А тебе? Тебе такую грамоту не дают?

— Меня ты так не достаешь. Ты никого не достаешь так, как Лань Ванцзи. Сделай с этим что-нибудь или…

— Или перестань?

— Или потом не жалуйся. — Цзян Чэн направился к выходу.

— Как думаешь, — остановил его в пороге вопрос Вэй Усяня, — кто из наших знакомых способен задушить человека одной рукой?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

— Нет.

— Тогда Не Минцзюэ.

— Не Минцзюэ?

— Ну дали же ему за что-то генерала. — Цзян Чэн взмахнул распечатками и наконец-то ушел.

— Не Минцзюэ, значит… — Вэй Усянь задумчиво почесал подбородок. Это следовало обдумать.

В обед Вэй Усянь в обнимку с блокнотом для идей отправился к тетушке Гу. Завсегдатаи встретили его колючими взглядами и шквалом жалоб:

— Как ты мог! Испортил такую вещь!

— Там даже рука-убийца была!

— «Гордый бессмертный демон»! Верни нам «Гордого бессмертного демона»!

— Или папапа уже наконец с этим своим, который как снулая рыба, — и дальше про руку-убийцу пиши!

— И про суккубов!

— Или про снулого с суккубами, раз уж тебе неймется про него писать!

— Так. — Вэй Усянь наставил карандаш на самых бойких. — Как зовут тебя, тебя и тебя?

— Бу Лин.

— Ту Сян.

— Ши Бо. А что?

— Бу Лин, Ту Сяна, Ши Бо, — тщательно вывел он в своем блокноте, — в клочья разорвали лютые мертвецы. Особенно Ши Бо, — он посмотрел на завсегдатая, предложившего отдать Лань Чжаня суккубам. — Ему оторвут язык. И янское острие.

Обведя имя Ши Бо в угрожающий, жирный кружок, Вэй Усянь махнул тетушке Гу и в гробовой тишине направился к своему столику.

— А что я такого сказал?

— А я? — зашептались завсегдатаи у Вэй Усяня за спиной, и он довольно вздернул нос. Все было правильно, старейшина Илина приводил простых обывателей в ужас — как и следовало.

Усевшись у окна, он помахал старичку с кистью и ведерком воды, и тот помахал в ответ.

«…От прежнего великолепия остался жалкий обрубок…» — вывел старичок на асфальте, и Вэй Усянь моргнул. Это были никакие не стихи. Это был…

— «Путь гордого бессмертного демона», — сходу угадала притормозившая у цитаты офисная леди. — Тысяча двести пятьдесят девятая глава.

Вэй Усянь проводил ее ошеломленным взглядом, затем закрыл лицо руками. Плечи его мелко тряслись от смеха, уши жарко горели.

Вдоволь отсмеявшись, он придвинул ближе принесенное тетушкой Гу мапо-тофу и принялся черкать в блокноте, перемежая творческое озарение едой.

Итак, рука-убийца принадлежит Не Минцзюэ, который в новелле не меньший Чифэн-цзунь, чем в реальности. Оторвать руку у него живого нет никакой возможности, значит, расчленяли труп. Отринув соблазн ввести в повествование профессиональные подробности, Вэй Усянь немного помедлил над страницей. Зачем кому-то вообще расчленять труп? Если вычесть вандалов и мародеров, оставался только личный мотив или…

«Или со смертью Не Минцзюэ все на самом деле не так просто, и он даже мертвый пытался порешить своего душегуба».

Если верить ходившим о Не Минцзюэ слухам (большую часть которых распускал Не Хуайсан), это не казалось таким уж невероятным.

Убить неуязвимого Не Минцзюэ мог лишь какой-нибудь гигант среди людей…

«Ну или скользкий гад», — подумал Вэй Усянь, и участь Цзинь Гуанъяо была решена. Получалось хорошо, но как-то слишком просто. Вэй Усянь нахмурился и тут весьма кстати вспомнил, что Не Хуайсан — сколопендра. Теперь все было просто отлично: разгадка в разгадке, а под конец громкий залп развешанных по стенам ружей.

Оставалась только самая мелочь. Вэй Усянь подвел черту под планами и дописал: «Сюэ Ян должен умереть».

***

После обеда Вэй Усянь уединился в прозекторской, слушая исповеди покойников и записывая на диктофон наметки для отчетов. Лань Чжаня не было (наверное, опрашивал свидетелей и рыл землю вместе с Цзян Чэном), однако ближе к вечеру заглянул Сюэ Ян. Он остановился в пороге и улыбнулся Вэй Усяню улыбкой, которую нельзя было назвать иначе как лисьей.

— Как тебе было в банях, братец Вэй?

Вэй Усянь отложил в сторону скальпель и выключил диктофон, затем повернулся к Сюэ Яну.

— Ты умрешь, — сообщил он спокойно. — Умрешь ужасной, отвратительной и одинокой смертью.

Звучало угрожающе, но Сюэ Ян и ухом не повел.

— Можно считать это спойлером?

— Можно считать это обещанием.

Сюэ Ян ушел, и Вэй Усянь отправился готовить срочные отчеты. Он закончил их поздним вечером и, от души потянувшись и хрустнув позвонками, начал собираться домой. Пропущенных звонков и непрочитанных сообщений в мессенджере не было. Вэй Усянь свернул все приложения, и на него посмотрел поставленный (и здесь) на обойку Лань Чжань. Сегодня Вэй Усянь не видел его целый день. Вообще-то, это было хорошо, но самому Вэй Усяню казалось, что это плохо.

«По ходу, — подумал он уныло, — мой абстинентный синдром обострился».

Несколько секунд он колебался, уговаривая себя просто пойти домой и не дурить, затем чертыхнулся, забросил сумку на плечо и зашагал в убойный отдел.

К этому времени департамент уже успел опустеть. Свет в коридорах был тусклым и приглушенным, а в клетушках кабинетов и вовсе царили темнота и тишина. Вэй Усянь толкнул дверь в убойный отдел и бесшумно вошел.

Свет горел лишь у Лань Чжаня с Цзян Чэном и в дальнем конце коридора, откуда доносились задорный голос Сюэ Яна и куда более ровный — Сяо Синчэня. Немного послушав, Вэй Усянь подкрался к клетушке Лань Чжаня и пристально вгляделся через прорези в жалюзи.

Лань Чжань сидел за столом, волосы падали ему на лицо, и он то и дело убирал их и хмурился. Пиджака на нем не было, но снимать галстук или закатывать рукава он не стал. Склонившись над бумагами, он читал досье и распечатки показаний. Цзян Чэна отсюда было не видно, но Вэй Усянь слышал его голос, резкий, раздраженный и невероятно усталый. Лань Чжань иногда кивал, и губы его то сжимались, то нет. Вэй Усянь смотрел на него — и даже не помнил, что нужно дышать.

Внезапно Лань Чжань напрягся и повернулся к нему. Он не мог видеть Вэй Усяня: в кабинете было светло, в проходе — нет, но он смотрел, как будто и впрямь его видел, глаза в глаза, не отрываясь.

Словно почувствовал его взгляд.

Словно почувствовал его присутствие.

— Лань Ванцзи? — окликнул Цзян Чэн. — Что случилось?

Еще какое-то — необычайно долгое — мгновение Лань Чжань смотрел на Вэй Усяня, затем словно бы нехотя отвернулся.

— Ничего. Показалось.

Вэй Усянь привалился к соседней клетушке, обмякнув от облегчения.

«Фух, пронесло. Еще немного — и…»

— Братец Вэй, — произнес ему на ухо чей-то очень — очень! — громкий голос, — а что это ты здесь делаешь?

Вэй Усянь повернулся: перед ним, улыбаясь все той же утренней лисьей улыбкой, стоял Сюэ Ян. Когда и как он смог его заметить, когда и как сумел так бесшумно подойти, оставалось загадкой.

Вэй Усянь торопливо посмотрел на Лань Чжаня. Заложив нужную страницу в досье листом бумаги, тот поднялся и шагнул к двери…

— Уже ухожу! — крикнул Вэй Усянь и, оттолкнув Сюэ Яна, рванул к выходу из отдела. Он не мог встретиться с Лань Чжанем — не сейчас. Не после всех этих непоняток с последней главой и с «ты хотел сбежать, но я тебя поймал». Он не знал, что сделает Лань Чжань, если сейчас его увидит. Не знал — и боялся это узнать.

Выскочив в коридор, Вэй Усянь вжался в стену и попытался слиться с полумраком. Если Лань Чжань захочет его догнать… Если Лань Чжань захочет…

Секунды сменялись секундами, но из отдела так никто и не выходил. Отмерев, Вэй Усянь на цыпочках подкрался к двери и заглянул внутрь сквозь прозрачное стекло. Лань Чжань стоял у двери в свою клетушку и о чем-то говорил с Сюэ Яном. Тот улыбнулся и указал рукой на дверь — за которой сейчас прятался Вэй Усянь. Лань Чжань повернулся, и Вэй Усянь, чертыхнувшись, опять вжался в стену.

«Почему вот это моя жизнь?»

Выждав несколько минут, Вэй Усянь снова подкрался к двери. Лань Чжаня в коридоре больше не было: наверняка вернулся в свою клетушку. Сюэ Ян тоже пропал.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Вэй Усянь просочился в убойный отдел. Сюэ Ян стоял в конце коридора, смотря на кого-то в кабинете. Хотя почему на кого-то — на Сяо Синчэня. Лицо Сюэ Яна заливал теплый свет лампы. Губы его улыбались — не лисьей, а мягкой, полной скрытой нежности улыбкой.

«Ага, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Погоди у меня».

За историю с баней и нынешний вечер, да и просто из принципа Сюэ Ян должен был умереть.

***

Вернувшись домой, Вэй Усянь снова засел за новеллу. Живописав озерные тревоги городка Цайи, он аккуратно закончил арку с обучением, не удержавшись и напоследок пнув Цзинь Цзысюаня в самое больное место.

Загрузив новые главы на сайт, Вэй Усянь улегся в постель, однако уснуть так и не смог. Все ворочался и ждал: а вдруг Лань Чжань опять позвонит, как и прошлой ночью? Он промаялся до самого утра, на Лань Чжань так и не позвонил; то ли ему было нечего сказать, то ли прошлой ночью он уже сказал что хотел.

Заварив себе чашку чая (сенча), Вэй Усянь обновил сайт с новеллой и едва не уронил телефон. Комментариев «О небо» под новой главой было вдвое больше обычного. Причина обнаружилась ниже по треду: объявился Отринь мирское и иди работать.

Катарсис и прочее его сегодня не занимали. Нет, сегодня его занимало совершенно другое.

«Просто смехотворно! — гласил короткий комментарий. — Протагонист поступает вопреки здравому смыслу и бежит от собственного счастья! ТЕБЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СТАТЬ ХОРОШИМ ПИСАТЕЛЕМ — ИДИ И ЗАЙМИСЬ ЛИЧНОЙ ЖИЗНЬЮ!»

Ниже стеной шли комментарии вроде: «С возвращением, мирской братец», «Так ему и надо! Гаремник зажал…» и «Жги напалмом, мы уже сняли штаны». От края до края страницы шли ведерки с попкорном.

Несколько секунд Вэй Усянь недоверчиво таращился в экран: Лань Чжань что, и вправду написал то, что написал? Кажется, он действительно больше не собирался закрывать глаза — вообще ни на что.

«Просто у протагониста ТДО», — написал Вэй Усянь мрачно в ответ на эти обличения.  
На быстрый ответ рассчитывать не приходилось: настало утро и пришла пора приступать к обычному для этих ранних часов ритуалу, который у Лань Чжаня был особенно сложным, потому что он готовил завтрак и мыл посуду.

Вэй Усянь отправился в душ и долго дрожал под холодной водой (под теплой он бы сразу уснул). Мысли его все сбивались в направлении обличительного «бежит от своего счастья». Как будто он хотел бежать! Как будто ему это нравилось!

Выйдя из ванной, Вэй Усянь проверил телефон и едва не отшвырнул его в сторону. Ответ Лань Чжаня состоял из короткого «Нет». Кажется, сегодня он был настроен громить Вэй Усяня до конца.

«Ну хорошо, — написал Вэй Усянь в ответ. — Он просто пытается поступать как лучше».

Немного походив по кухне, он сгреб свою сенча и перешел в спальню. Убрал кровать, убрал разбросанные вещи — и обновил страницу с последней главой.

Прошло всего ничего, и ответа Лань Чжаня могло еще не быть — но он был, да еще и в самом центре страницы.

«Лучше для кого? И вообще, он не должен поступать как лучше. Он — старейшина Илина, воплощение зла. Он должен брать что хочется. Возможно, даже силой».

Ниже шли бесчисленные комментарии с «О небо» — и Вэй Усянь понимал почему. Это была… провокация? Приглашение? Разрешение?

Вэй Усянь представил себе, как берет Лань Чжаня (возможно, даже силой), и едва не захлебнулся слюной. Сердце его буквально вылетало из груди.

Цепляясь за остатки благоразумия, он набрал номер Шестого соученика.

— Это ты? — откликнулся тот после второго же гудка. — Не думал я, что у тебя найдется время мне звонить. Думал, ты как раз берешь силой Лань Ванцзи.

— Я показываю тебе кукиш, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Вот прямо сейчас. Так и знай.

— Сюэ Ян собирает новые ставки. На тварь ли ты дрожащая или все-таки старейшина Илина. Я поставил немного денег и на то, и на то.

— Лучше на еду потраться. В кои-то веки.

— Дармовая вкуснее.

— Я сегодня на работу не приду. Скажи начальству, что я… ну я не знаю, заболел.

— Не дури. Влезай в штаны и дуй на работу. Тебя ждут невыслушанные трупы и стажеры с ютяо. И Лань Ванцзи тоже ждет. Но он ждет годами, так что может подождать еще немного.

С этими словами Шестой соученик отключился.

Несколько секунд Вэй Усянь с недоумением таращился на телефон, затем и вправду влез в джинсы, схватил ключи и бросился к выходу.

На остановке он сел в первый мало-мальски подходящий автобус и, сев на свободное место, невидяще уставился в окно.

«Ждал… Ждал годами… Бежит от собственного счастья… Должен брать что хочется… Должен… Даже силой…»

В голове у Вэй Усяня царила потрясающая легкость, тело тоже словно ничего не весило. Наверное, именно это и чувствует человек, собирающийся вот-вот шагнуть с обрыва.

Выскочив на нужной остановке, он вошел в департамент, впервые за долгое время не поприветствовав дежурного на входе, и зашагал к убойному отделу. Встреченные по пути коллеги желали ему доброго утра и явно хотели перекинуться словечком-другим, но Вэй Усянь шел, не останавливаясь и никого не слыша. Люди текли ему навстречу сплошным потоком, он упрямо проталкивался вперед, и ему все казалось, что он — Юй Великий, но, вместо того чтобы обуздать потоп, он тонет и никак не может выплыть.

В убойном отделе кипела жизнь. Звенели телефоны, звучали голоса, шелестели бумаги, сердилось начальство. Сюэ Ян переругивался со своей А-Цин.

Вэй Усянь подошел к клетушке Лань Чжаня, рывком распахнул дверь и вошел. Лань Чжань сидел в окружении бумаг, красивый, недосягаемый. Счастье, от которого бегал Вэй Усянь.

Не позволяя себе передумать, он подошел к нему в два быстрых шага и, обхватив лицо ладонями, поцеловал.

Это был их второй поцелуй — и он ни капли не походил на тот, первый. Вэй Усянь выплеснул в него все свое отчаянье, и желание, и беспомощность. Лань Чжань в его руках застыл, словно камень, потом — вечность спустя — потянулся навстречу и…

Вэй Усянь отстранился и произнес:

— Я тебя не люблю. Вот.

Он еще успел бросить быстрый взгляд на лицо Лань Чжаня, успел заметить его выражение, растерянное и… А затем ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука Цзян Чэна.

— Почему отец не мог привести домой маленькую милую сестричку? — спросил Цзян Чэн, и в его голосе звучала вся усталость мира. — Почему он привел мне брата-идиота? Ты. Вон. Просто вон. И не показывайся нам на глаза… примерно никогда.

Он вытолкал Вэй Усяня из кабинета и решительно захлопнул дверь. Какое-то время Вэй Усянь еще смотрел на нее, на опущенную ролету, а потом царящий в отделе шум обрушился на него, как лавина.

Он не помнил, что делал дальше, как ушел к себе. Вот он стоит перед дверью в кабинет Лань Чжаня, затем размытое пятно, а затем он уже сидит за своим столом и смотрит на Шестого соученика.

— Я только что поцеловал Лань Чжаня, — сказал Вэй Усянь. Поверить в это было трудно даже ему самому, и он повторил: — Я только что поцеловал Лань Чжаня.

— Пойду заберу свои деньги, — решил Шестой соученик. — За то что ты таки старейшина Илина.

— И сказал, что я его не люблю.

— И вторую половину, за дрожащую тварь.

Вэй Усянь рывком поднялся со стула.

— Я ухожу домой. Я заболел.

— Чем это? Острым выпендритом?

Вэй Усянь не ответил и ушел.

***

Дома он первым делом направился к ноутбуку и открыл текстовый файл с «Основателем темного пути». Лань Чжань должен был понять, что он его не любит. Что он не любит, а значит, никакого папапа быть не может. Вообще ничего быть не может.

Настало утро, и младшие ученики пришли выманивать Вэй Усяня из цзинши. Он был бесстыдным и совершенно возмутительным — очень вхарактерно, именно таким он и был все время, что они были знакомы с Лань Чжанем, — и Лань Чжань должен был прогнать его вон, но почему-то не прогонял, почему-то все никак не позволял ему уйти…

Дни слились для Вэй Усяня в графоманский запой: он спал, иногда что-то ел (но чаще всего нет), бесконечно пил маття и писал-писал-писал.

Облачные Глубины и Призыв для руки-убийцы, Цзинь Лин и усыпальница ордена Цинхэ Не, Цзян Чэн, проклятая метка, клановые тайны Не Хуайсана, городок Юэянь и загадочная резня в клане Чань… А затем вражда Сюэ Яна, Сяо Синчэня и Сунь Ланя.

Месть, которую Вэй Усянь так давно лелеял, наконец-то начала свершаться. Сюэ Ян должен был умереть — но только после ужасных и немыслимых мучений.

«Я лишу его всего. Я лишу его жизни. Но сначала… я лишу его Сяо Синчэня».

За это время ему несколько раз звонили обеспокоенная сестрица и Шестой ученик, который спрашивал, когда Вэй Усянь наиграется в даосов и вернется на работу. Цзян Чэн не звонил, Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань тоже не звонил, что было совершенно не удивительно.

Один раз заглянул Цзинь Цзысюань, сунул ему в руки кастрюлю с супом из корней лотоса и свинины и ушел.

В тот вечер Вэй Усянь написал сцену с пьяным Лань Чжанем.

Он не планировал, так получилось само: все сцены с Лань Чжанем писались словно сами по себе.

Он написал, как умывал Лань Чжаня.

Как злоупотребил ситуацией, задавая ему личные вопросы.

И как Лань Чжань назвал его: «Мой».

Дописав это «мой», Вэй Усянь уставился в монитор дикими глазами.

— О. Небо. О небо! Это не Лань Чжань никак не позволяет мне уйти — это я не позволяю себе сам! О небо! О небо!

Он встал из-за компьютера и прямиком отправился на кухню, где с отчаянием утопающего ел суп с корнями лотоса и свининой, пока у кастрюли не показалось дно. Суп не помог, и Вэй Усянь опять вернулся в комнату — гипнотизировать написанное.

Он не мог выложить это в сеть — только не в таком виде, — но…

Он был должен — себе, Лань Чжаню, духу истории.

Он выложил новые главы на сайт и какое-то время просто сидел, бесконечно обновляя страницу и игнорируя бесконечные «О небо!» и «Вансяни! Вансяни, о да!»

Лань Чжань не был обязан на это отвечать, не был обязан продолжать и дальше читать эту новеллу, не был обязан Вэй Усяню вообще ничем.

Все было зря — просто не могло быть иначе, и все же…

Лань Чжань ждал его годы. Вэй Усянь мог подождать хотя бы вечер.

Лань Чжань ответил, когда у Вэй Усяня уже не осталось ни надежды, ни сил бесконечно нажимать на значок «Обновить».

На этот раз не было привычных «Смехотворно!», не было «Брось эти глупости — и иди».

Всего несколько слов. «Ты сам это сказал».

«Ты сам это сказал» — и все.

Это были слова Лань Чжаня, и когда-то Вэй Усянь не постеснялся их применить. Теперь Лань Чжань тоже не постеснялся — применить их против него.

Сцены из новеллы и жизни, подуманные, сказанные и написанные слова — все это сплелось в такой нерасплетаемый клубок, что Вэй Усянь больше не понимал, где он, не понимал, кто он.

И уже совсем не понимал, что вообще происходит у него и Лань Чжаня.

На следующий день к Вэй Усяню явился посыльный от Лань Сичэня. Тот благодарил Вэй Усяня за помощь с водяными гулями и приглашал на личную выставку, торжественное открытие которой должно было произойти через несколько дней.

К приглашению прилагались цветущие ветви граната. Подозревая, что не все так просто, Вэй Усянь отправился на байду, и так и оказалось. На языке цветов гранат означал пожелания большого потомства — то есть обильного папапа.

Какое-то время Вэй Усянь недоверчиво рассматривал красные цветы, затем вздохнул:  
— Что ж ты творишь-то, старший братец…

После неловкой сцены с попойкой новелла вновь вошла в колею экшна и саспенса. Они с Лань Чжанем направились в город И, где наткнулись на толпу учеников и еще большую толпу ходячих мертвецов.

«И все это, — Вэй Усянь мрачно улыбнулся, — дело рук Сюэ Яна».

Арку он назвал «Зелень» и выписывал ее с мрачной любовью долгие несколько дней. Каждую ночь он выкладывал в сеть по главе, и читатели тут же выстраивались в очередь с уже привычными «О небо» и новыми «У меня уже весь рот в крови — жевать это стекло».

Смерть Сюэ Яна оказалась последним и самым эффектным штрихом. Он был серьезно ранен, но формально его смерти так никто и не видел, и при желании ее можно было оспорить, сославшись на какие-то магические эликсиры и прочую лабуду.  
Теперь поставивший на свою смерть Сюэ Ян не мог получить деньги за пари.

Это была ужасная месть, достойная месть… и Вэй Усянь наслаждался ею ровно полчаса. А потом ему позвонил Сюэ Ян.

— Даочжан согласился съездить со мной на праздники во Внутреннюю Монголию, — сообщил Сюэ Ян душевно, и Вэй Усянь был готов поспорить, что там, на своем конце провода он улыбается той самой лисьей улыбкой. — Чтобы залечить душевные раны, которые мне нанесла его трагическая смерть. Кажется, я должен поблагодарить тебя, братец Вэй. Хочешь еще один купон в бани?

Вэй Усянь повесил трубку.

Немного походив по комнате, он снова сел за ноутбук. Супа от сестрицы больше не осталось, и залечивать собственные душевные раны было нечем — разве что новой графоманью.

Вэй Усянь начал новую арку, немного поскорбел о несожжённых для него бумажных поминальных деньгах (хотя это и была страшная глупость: Лань Чжань наверняка жег для него бумажные деньги. Не мог не жечь, такой уж человек был Лань Чжань), затем прописал еще одну (крайне сомнительную со всех сторон) сцену про пьяные эскапады Лань Чжаня и про свои эскапады в юности.

В этот раз, загрузив новые главы, Вэй Усянь бежал новых комментариев, словно чумы. Он как раз думал, что неплохо бы разбавить происходящее новой порцией саспенса и потянуть таки за ниточку с расследованием, когда ему опять позвонили — на этот раз Не Хуайсан.

— Почему мне кажется, что я знаю эту твою руку-убийцу, братец Вэй? — спросил он, когда с обязательными приветствиями было покончено.

— Еще бы ты не знал. В детстве она плела тебе косички.

— Ты оторвал руку моему старшему брату?

— Не волнуйся, он был уже мертвый, ему было не больно.

— Ты убил моего старшего брата, а потом оторвал ему руку? И все другое тоже оторвал?

— Ну, не вот чтобы все, но технически… А ты зачем вообще звонишь?

— Устал читать, как ты раз за разом делаешь ошибки в даосских ритуалах, и решил позвать тебя на экзорцизм.

— Спасибо, конечно, но че-то как-то…

— Соглашайся, не пожалеешь.

— От сколопендры вроде тебя слышать это — подозрительнее некуда.

— Возможно. Но ты все равно соглашайся.

Ритуал по изгнанию всевозможного зла, как его пафосно называл Не Хуайсан, был назначен на вечер и должен был проходить на вилле дельца, который недавно расстался с любовницей и опасался сглаза и всего прочего, на что была способна брошенная женщина. Подобные ритуалы он, по словам того же Не Хуайсана, проводил каждые полгода.

— Оденься поприличнее, — велел Не Хуайсан напоследок. — И причешись.

— И ты говоришь это третьему в списке самых привлекательных молодых заклинателей?

— Четвертому. И да, говорю. Безвылазное сидение дома за компьютером делает с людьми страшные вещи. Причешись.

Вэй Усянь хмыкнул, скорее негодующе, чем согласно, и на этом они и распрощались.

Когда на закате он спустился в сад позади виллы суеверного дельца, господина Чжо Кая, никому бы и в голову не пришло сомневаться, что Вэй Усянь и вправду четвертый в списке самых привлекательных молодых заклинателей, хотя он и ничуть не походил на даоса.

Он был в черном и красном — цветах старейшины Илина (и любого рядового злодея в сянься), волосы были убраны под коронку из кровавой яшмы, подаренную Цзян Яньли к пятисотой главе «Пути гордого бессмертного демона».

Разговаривающий с хозяином дома Не Хуайсан махнул Вэй Усяню рукой.

— Это мой… м-м-м… дорогой коллега, — представил он его, благоразумно проглотив начало слова «помощник». — Вэй Усянь.

— Что, серьезно Вэй Усянь? — хихикнул кто-то из гостей. — Прямо как старейшина Илина? — затем он посмотрел на Вэй Усяня и перестал смеяться.

Наверное, с дорогим коллегой Не Хуайсан дал маху: он в своих летящих белых одеждах и Вэй Усянь в тесном черно-красном наряде были совершенно не похожи.

— Старейшина И… Старейшина Вэй… Да, — Не Хуайсан безмятежно улыбнулся поверх веера, — думаю, так будет уместно. Старейшина Вэй любезно согласился помочь нам с ритуалом очищения и выступил приманкой. Он — настоящее вместилище ян. Ничто не притягивает злые сущности сильнее.

Чжо Кай кивнул. На локте у него висела жена — ухоженная спесивая дама, смотревшая на Вэй Усяня так, словно ожидала, что он вот-вот начнет оправдывать приставшую к старейшине Илина репутацию обольстителя. Вэй Усянь натянуто улыбнулся. Кажется, со своей славой дамского угодника он слегка перестарался.

— Когда вы собираетесь начать, господин Не? — спросил Чжо Кай.

— С минуты на минуту, — успокоил его Не Хуайсан. — Как только мы дождемся еще одного моего коллегу.

«Мо Сюаньюя, наверное», — подумал Вэй Усянь, взяв себе у проходящего мимо слуги бокал вина. В этом был смысл: пока убийства его родственников были не раскрыты, оставлять его одного (без присмотра, без потенциального алиби) было неосмотрительно.

Что-то вертелось в уголке сознания Вэй Усяня, царапая, словно сухие хлебные крошки. Что-то… Он улыбался, отвечал, если его спрашивали, и просто-таки из пальца высасывал рассказы о ритуалах подавления нечисти, однако это что-то продолжало копошиться.

«Коллега, — отпивший из бокала Вэй Усянь едва не подавился вином. — Не Хуайсан сказал «коллега», но Мо Сюаньюй ему максимум помощник. Кого тогда?..»

Под ложечкой у Вэй Усяня неприятно засосало.

Один из гостей случайно посмотрел на что-то вдали и разинул рот. Проследив за его взглядом, остальные гости тут же зашептались. Кто-то пронес бокал с вином мимо рта. Обмирая внутри, Вэй Усянь обернулся.

По ступеням, словно по облакам, в сад спускался Лань Чжань.

Вэй Усяню уже не раз и не два случалось сравнивать его с небожителем, но сейчас никакое определение не подходило Лань Чжаню лучше.

Он был одет, как Не Хуайсан: белые летящие одежды, белый пояс и белые сапоги.

Он был одет как Ханьгуан-цзюнь.

Вэй Усянь сглотнул и залпом опрокинул в себя бокал. Затем торопливо махнул слуге.  
Ему хотелось пить.

Ему необходимо было выпить.

Из-за спины Лань Чжаня выглядывал замотанный в белую ткань продолговатый предмет — не приходилось сомневаться, что гуцинь. Волосы черной волной ниспадали на плечи.

Он выглядел так, словно прямо сейчас сошел со страниц новеллы — не хватало только лобной ленты клана Лань. Ленты, которая — Вэй Усянь невольно потрогал левую руку — была повязана вокруг его запястья.

— А вот и мой коллега, — улыбнулся Не Хуайсан. — Можете называть его Ханьгуан-цзюнь.

На этот раз никто не засмеялся.

— Ах ты сколопендра, — процедил Вэй Усянь, почти не разжимая губ и не меняя выражения лица.

Не Хуайсан взмахнул веером:

— Наслаждайся, братец Вэй. Потом спасибо скажешь.

Лань Чжань подошел ближе, его взгляд тут же остановился на Вэй Усяне и больше уже его не покидал.

Смотреть на Лань Чжаня в ответ было страшно и сладко. Лицо его было бесстрастным, как всегда, но глаза… Но зрачки…

Вэй Усянь не знал, какими сейчас были его собственные глаза: наверняка такими же темными и такими же полубезумными.

«И есть отчего».

Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, видели только друг друга, и приманившиеся на Лань Чжаня прочие гости очень скоро это заметили. Разговоры смолкли, повисла тишина, только еле слышно шелестела листва. Сильно пахло цветами.

Не Хуайсан позволил им пять минут гляделок, затем громко хлопнул в ладоши:

— Ну что ж, давайте начинать. Старейшина Вэй, иди-ка сюда. Ханьгуан-цзюнь…

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань, прежде чем Не Хуайсан успел сказать, что ему делать и куда идти.

— Так и решим. — Не Хуайсан схватил Вэй Усяня за руку и утащил с собой, в центр садовой лужайки.

— Что мне делать? — прошипел Вэй Усянь. — Раз уж я коллега и старейшина.

Отплатить Не Хуайсану за Лань Чжаня можно будет и попозже, сейчас следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы он не потерял лицо перед клиентами.

— Просто стой. Стой и… Ну, я не знаю. Маши руками? Что вообще делает вместилище ян?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? Кто из нас даос?

— Мы оба. Ты даже старейшина.

— Зато ты — глава древнего клана.

— Только потому что ты до срока порешил моего брата.

—Не я, а…

— Кто? Цзинь Гуанъяо?

— Не бойся, ты жестоко ему отомстишь.

— Именно это меня и пугает.

— Давай уже решать что-то, люди вон смотрят.

— Ну ладно. Можешь забиться в припадке, когда в тебя как во вместилище ян вселится какое-нибудь зло.

— Когда в меня что?..

Оставив его стоять столбом, Не Хуайсан отошел в сторону и сделал знак помощнику из местных слуг. Тот проворно подскочил и сунул ему расшитый письменами мешочек. Взмахнув рукавами, Не Хуайсан произнес какое-то самопальное заклинание, распустил мешочек и пошел вперед.

«Юевым шагом», — отметил про себя Вэй Усянь, которому копание матчасти для «Гордого бессмертного демона» наконец окупилось.

Из мешочка тонкой струйкой сыпалась соль. Закатное солнце заливало ее красным, и казалось, что Не Хуайсан льет вместо соли кровь. Обступившие лужайку гости затаили дыхание.

Сбоку — с северной стороны (откуда обычно и ждали появления зла) — зазвучало пение гуциня. Вэй Усянь невольно повернул голову: Лань Чжань стоял, придерживая массивный корпус гуциня одной рукой и перебирая струны другой. Ноты под его пальцами рождались тяжелые и весомые, хотя и не всегда приятные слуху, однако это была не промашка.

— «Призыв», — с важностью сказал Чжо Кай своим гостям, и Вэй Усянь не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Кажется, Не Хуайсан умудрился извлечь пользу даже из его кривой матчасти.

Не Хуайсан продолжал идти, и это ничуть не казалось смешным — наоборот, загадочным, опасным. Соль в мешочке закончилась, и Не Хуайсану тут же протянули другой. Со своего места Вэй Усяню было отлично видно, что именно он рисует: огромный, на всю лужайку, защитный талисман из самых-самых замшелых даосских практик.

С губ Не Хуайсана слетали четкие, округлые слова заклинаний. Время от времени он останавливался и творил сложные ручные печати. В эти моменты пение гуциня становилось совсем уже немелодичным. Длинные рукава Не Хуайсана стелились по траве. Длинные рукава Лань Чжаня дрожали в воздухе. Длинные концы лобной ленты, повязанные вокруг запястья Вэй Усяня, танцевали на ветру.

Не Хуайсан сунул в рукав пустой мешочек из-под соли и воздел руки вверх. Бормотание его стало громче, он со значением посмотрел на Вэй Усяня.

«Что? — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Что такое?»

— Вместилище ян, — одними губами прошептал Не Хуайсан.

«А, точно».

Вэй Усянь быстро огляделся по сторонам. Отовсюду на него смотрели напряженные, жадные до происходящего взгляды. Все ждали чего-то… чего-то…

«Чего?»

Биться в припадке было как-то недостойно старейшины Илина. Можно было завопить (очень эффектно), но и это тоже как-то…

Вэй Усянь вспомнил скользкого гада Цзинь Гуанъяо, вспомнил Сюэ Яна — и свое собственное старейшинство в Илине. А что, если…

Взмахнув руками, он вскинул подбородок и захохотал, словно самое заправское зло.

Гуцинь перестал петь. Все гости дружно сделали шаг назад. Вэй Усянь продолжал хохотать, и даже ему самому казалось, что с его губ срываются клубы черной тьмы.

Не Хуайсан удовлетворенно кивнул и выудил из рукава неизменный веер.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — возвысил голос он.

«Ханьгуан-цзюнь что?..»

Вэй Усянь резко умолк, но было уже поздно. Гуцинь словно зарыдал, выдав разом целую горсть пронзительных нот. Лань Чжань сделал шаг к Вэй Усяню, затем другой, третий. Вот он стоит у края лужайки — и вот уже нависает над ним, пугающий, великолепный…

«Словно небожитель. Блин, это когда-нибудь закончится?»

Лань Чжань ухватил Вэй Усяня за шиворот и притянул к себе. Лица их разделяла разве что пара вздохов. От Лань Чжаня знакомо и умиротворяюще пахло сандалом.

— Что ты… — выдохнул Вэй Усянь еле слышно.

Лань Чжань подался вперед и накрыл его губы своими.

В ушах у Вэй Усяня зашумело. Он чувствовал вкус Лань Чжаня — вкус старого шен пуэра, — но смаковал его всего каких-то пару секунд. Лань Чжань раздвинул его губы языком, затем прикусил нижнюю… и с силой сжал зубы.

Рот Вэй Усяня наполнился кровью.

Сердце его наполнилось смятением.

Лань Чжань лизнул ранку, затем отстранился и, глядя Вэй Усяню в глаза, четко и раздельно произнес:

— Я тебе не верю.

Лань Чжань сделал шаг назад. Вэй Усянь не отрывал от него круглых, потрясенных глаз. Струны гуциня снова тренькнули. Окружающий мир обрушился на Вэй Усяня лавиной звуков и фонового шума.

— Господин Не! Господин Не! — донесся до Вэй Усяня шокированный голос Чжо Кая. — Они же… это же… Что это такое?!

— Техника поглощения темной ци, — безмятежно отвечал Не Хуайсан. — Очень опасное занятие. Не советую проделывать его без соответствующей подготовки. Только истинные даосы…

— И как? Поглотил? Темную ци? — живо осведомилась какая-то гостья.

— Разумеется. Это же Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Он запечатывает темную ци в своем теле.

— А мою? Мою темную ци поглотить он не может?

— И мою!

— И мою!

Вэй Усянь бросил на Лань Чжаня долгий взгляд и, спотыкаясь, двинулся к краю лужайки.

— Прошу прощения. — Не Хуайсан взмахнул рукавами и поспешил к Вэй Усяню. — Ты в порядке, братец Вэй? Или, может, Ханьгуан-цзюнь еще не всю темную ци допил? Если хочешь, можно…

— Я отомщу. — Вэй Усянь сделал глубокий вдох и потрогал саднящую губу. — Жестоко и немилосердно.

— Убьешь меня?

— Убью Цзинь Гуанъяо. Твоими руками.

— А я за ним в посмертие случайно не последую?

— Нет. Зато ты унаследуешь его пост.

— Зампрокурора?

— Верховного заклинателя.

Не Хуайсан вздохнул и отмахнулся от Вэй Усяня веером.

— Дружба с тобой обходится мне слишком дорого. — Он указал на Лань Чжаня, которого обступила толпа женщин (и даже несколько мужчин). — Ты не собираешься его спасать?

Теперь уже вздохнул Вэй Усянь. Пронзив Не Хуайсана взглядом, он повторил:

— Жестоко и немилосердно, — затем махнул рукой и зашагал к Лань Чжаню.

Сквозь толпу ему пришлось буквально пробиваться силой, несколько раз он даже, наплевав на галантность, пустил в ход локти.

— Пакуй свой гуцинь и айда, — сказал он, наконец протолкавшись к Лань Чжаню. Что бы между ними ни происходило, оно могло подождать, пока они не покинут этот паноптикум. Лань Чжань кивнул и принялся заворачивать гуцинь в ткань.

— Постойте! А как же моя темная ци? — возмутилась какая-то дама, вцепившись в рукав Лань Чжаня.

— Ее подавит ваша энергия инь, — соврал Вэй Усянь на голубом глазу и принялся один за другим разжимать ее пальцы. Справившись с этим, он схватил Лань Чжаня за руку и потащил к выходу. Не Хуайсан мог разбираться со своими клиентами как хотел.

Дом Чжо Кая они покинули в просто-таки неприличной спешке.

— Я пошел, — сказал Вэй Усянь, едва они оказались на улице. Смотреть на Лань Чжаня — любого, но особенно такого, особенно сейчас — и не кусать локти было просто невозможно. Если Не Хуайсану слишком дорого обходилась их дружба, то самому Вэй Усяню слишком дорого обходилась порядочность.

«А ведь мы могли бы папапа, — подумал он с тоской. — Как кролики. Те самые кролики, что я ему подарил».

— Я подвезу, — сказал Лань Чжань. Прохожие глазели на них с нескрываемым любопытством. Кто-то, не стесняясь, делал фото на телефон.

Вэй Усянь моргнул: подвезет? Это была плохая идея, очень-очень плохая идея: сидеть с Лань Чжанем в тесном пространстве салона, вдыхать его запах, украдкой разглядывать его профиль, давиться слюной…

— Не стоит, — попятился Вэй Усянь.

— Я подвезу, — с нажимом повторил Лань Чжань и, взяв его за руку, повел к припаркованной неподалеку машине.

Кожа у Лань Чжаня была прохладная. В голове Вэй Усяня промелькнула было мысль, что он может отказаться — и исчезла. Лань Чжань не часто сам инициировал контакт. Сегодня он сделал это дважды. И в первый раз… Уши у Вэй Усяня потеплели. Он потрогал языком ранки с внутренней стороны губы и сглотнул.

Это было чистое папапа. Все, что делал Лань Чжань, было чистое папапа.

Вэй Усянь не помнил, как он сел в машину или как они тронулись с места. В какой-то момент он просто залип — на запах сандала и шен пуэра, на тонкие пальцы на рулевом колесе, на скулы, на волосы, на все в Лань Чжане и на самого Лань Чжаня. Его абстинентный синдром дал знать о себе мелкой дрожью в руках, и он спрятал их в широкие рукава.

«Лань Чжань, — билось в сознании, кричало в сознании, поворачивалось пузом кверху в сознании. — Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань».

— У тебя дома есть еда? — спросил вдруг Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усянь очнулся. Рот у него был самым бесстыдным образом приоткрыт, выражение лица было… Судя по тому, как неуловимо загибались вверх уголки губ Лань Чжаня, выражение лица у него было еще то. Руки в рукавах все еще дрожали.

Вэй Усянь отвел глаза и попытался вспомнить, если ли у него дома хоть какая-нибудь еда.

— Не помню. Нет, наверное, — признался он.

— М-м, — сказал Лань Чжань.

— А что? — спросил Вэй Усянь запоздало.

Ему следовало знать. В конце концов, Лань Чжань был чистым небожителем. Он сам твердил об этом постоянно: Лань Чжань небожитель то, Лань Чжань небожитель се — иногда совершенно выпуская из виду тот факт, что Лань Чжань был небожителем не только внешне.

По пути к Вэй Усяню они заехали в торговый квартал. Лань Чжань провел его сквозь череду мелких лавочек, выбирая рыбу и мясо, корни, овощи и, конечно же, перец. И старый шен пуэр.

— Не нужно, я уже купил, — машинально сказал Вэй Усянь и тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно. Лань Чжань ответил:

— М-м, — и улыбнулся. Одними глазами, но все-таки.

В какой-то момент Вэй Усянь понял, что тащится за ним, одной рукой цепляясь за широкий рукав, а во второй сжимая пакеты с овощами, крупой и димсамами. Спина Лань Чжаня была широкой и надежной, была…

«Чистое папапа».

В какой-то момент Вэй Усянь просто не удержался и прижался к ней щекой. Лань Чжань окаменел.

— Вечерняя давка, — соврал Вэй Усянь беззастенчиво.

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань. Редкие покупатели огибали их по дуге.

Из торгового квартала они направились домой к Вэй Усяню. Это не могло закончиться одними продуктами, не могло — и таки вправду не закончилось.

Лань Чжань поднялся к нему, как поднимался много раз до этого, сбросил щегольские, расшитые белым сапоги и влез в свои тапочки. Остальные были разбросаны как попало, но эти — Ланьчжаневы — аккуратно стояли в углу. При виде их глаза Лань Чжаня потеплели.

Он прошел на кухню и начал разбирать продукты. Вэй Усянь молча смотрел на него, комкая в руках сброшенные им верхние одежды, и не знал, что сказать. По радио снова пели флейта и гуцинь…

Лань Чжань ушел затемно, оставив после себя уставленный блюдами стол. За все время они не перемолвились ни словом.

Уже в дверях, снова натянув сапоги и забрав у Вэй Усяня свое верхнее одеяние, Лань Чжань на мгновение накрыл его руку своей, но почти тут же отстранился и шагнул через порог.

Вэй Усянь еще какое-то время смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, затем поплелся на кухню и взял палочками ломтик с первого попавшегося блюда. Это оказалась дважды приготовленная свинина, и вкуснее ее Вэй Усянь не ел всю свою жизнь.

***

Думать о том, что случилось сегодня — что происходило все последнее время, — было невозможно, хотя бы потому, что ни в какие рамки это не укладывалось. Он отталкивал Лань Чжаня. Он заманивал Лань Чжаня. Он отказывался папапа с Лань Чжанем. Он хотел папапа с Лань Чжанем. Он не любил Лань Чжаня. Он…

Додумав до этого места, Вэй Усянь ожесточенно тряхнул головой и отправился писать свою новеллу дальше. Месть Сюэ Яну свершилась. На очереди были Цзинь Гуанъяо и Не Хуайсан.

Тело Не Минцзюэ (за вычетом головы) собралось в единое целое и едва не порешило кучу младших учеников. Все ниточки вели в башню Золотого Карпа, и Вэй Усянь отправился в это логово тигра вместе с Лань Чжанем и Лань Сичэнем.

Вэнь Жохань наконец прислал список своих научных оппонентов, и Вэй Усянь воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом, во всей красе живописав свинопапапа ордена Цишань Вэнь и кампанию по Уничтожению Солнца.

Все это время он пытался прописать Цзинь Гуанъяо скользким гадом, но что-то пошло не так, и тот получился как минимум неоднозначным. Вэй Усянь попытался докинуть в кучу его грехов пару-тройку убийств, но лучше все равно не стало.

«Ладно, — вздохнул он, — я старался как мог».

После побега из башни Кои ситуация зашла в тупик, и Вэй Усянь опять начал писать арку с флэшбэками. Цзинь Цзысюань принес еще одну кастрюлю супа от сестрицы, и в порыве благодарности Вэй Усянь написал ему героический поступок по спасению Мяньмянь.

Арка с Черепахой-Губительницей была буквально пропитана духом прошлого и отражала все непростые расследования, во время которых они с Лань Чжанем (и Цзян Чэном, хорошо-хорошо), не покладая рук трудились, чтобы вместе поймать убийц.

За Черепахой-Губительницей последовали новые флэшбэки. Вэнь Жохань пришел от посвященных ему глав в восторг и теперь просил нового свинопапапа для себя и своего ордена.

— Что-нибудь совершенно возмутительное! — просил он. — Что-нибудь… чтобы даже самое жестокое возмездие не казалось жестоким! Что-нибудь… Не мне вас учить, доктор Вэй!

Что-нибудь возмутительное? Ответ на это мог быть только один, и Вэй Усянь выпилил Цзян Фэнмяня, госпожу Юй и остальной орден Юньмэн Цзян, под самый конец лишив Цзян Чэна его Золотого Ядра.

Триумф был полным. Тематические форумы требовали для всех вовлеченных самой немилосердной расправы. Окруженный ореолом страдальца Цзян Чэн взлетел в топе привлекательных молодых заклинателях сразу на вторую позицию, уступая только авторскому произволу и Лань Сичэню.

— Кажется, я перестарался? — пробормотал Вэй Усянь растерянно, читая стену плача из комментариев под новой главой. Ядро Цзян Чэну пришлось вернуть, и сеть вздохнула с облегчением. Снова вытащили на свет цитату про двух юньмэнских героев.

А потом Вэй Усяню позвонил сам Цзян Чэн.

— Если ты из-за Золотого Ядра звонишь, — скороговоркой выпалил Вэй Усянь, едва подняв трубку, — то я тебе его уже вернул.

Цзян Чэн на том конце немного помолчал — наверное, уже привычно считал до десяти, — затем произнес:

— Семейный ужин у родителей. Сегодня в восемь. Оденься поприличнее и причешись.

— Вино купить?

— На свои писательские гонорары? Не трудись, сам куплю.

В дверь дома дяди Цзяна и госпожи Юй Вэй Усянь постучал ровно в восемь — ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже. Футболка на нем была самая простая, белая, джинсы — голубыми и не слишком тесными. Длинные волосы он заплел в косу и даже нацепил на нос пару очков для чтения. В общем и целом, он выглядел как…

«…Примерный младший ученик ордена Юньмэн Цзян. В смысле, как приличный молодой человек. Госпожа Юй должна остаться довольна».

Дверь ему открыл дядя Цзян:

— А-Сянь! Проходи, — улыбнулся он. — Ты не был у нас уже целую вечность! Выглядишь… — Цзян Фэнмянь оглядел Вэй Усяня с ног до головы. — Как примерный младший ученик из Юньмэн Цзян.

Глаз у Вэй Усяня дернулся, но он все равно улыбнулся.

— Юй Цзыюань и А-Ли еще на кухне.

— Суп из корней лотоса и свиных ребрышек? — вскинулся Вэй Усянь.

— Вполне возможно. Хочешь посмотреть?

В кухне царил божественный аромат, присущий любой еде от Цзян Яньли. Вэй Усянь шепнул: «Сестрица!» — и быстро чмокнул ее в щеку, после чего повернулся к Юй Цзыюань и почтительно склонил голову.

В облаке лилового шелка, с тяжелыми черными волосами та выглядела настоящей королевой — как всегда. Вэй Усянь почтительно протянул ей купленный по дороге букет из лиловых пионов. Пионы означали богатство, честь, любовь и привязанность, женскую красоту, здоровье и процветание, и промахнуться с ними было трудно.

Госпожа Юй приняла букет, затем оглядела Вэй Усяня с ног до головы, хмыкнула и сказала:

— Вон в гостиную. Ужин будет через… пятнадцать? — она вопросительно посмотрела на Цзян Яньли. Та кивнула. — Через пятнадцать минут.

— А суп из корней свинины и лотоса будет? — спросил Вэй Усянь.

Глаза госпожи Юй сузились:

— Что ты опять натворил?

— Полагаю, мы вполне можем обсудить это за ужином, — миролюбиво сказал Цзян Фэнмянь, целуя жене руку.

— Хорошо, — жесткое выражение ее глаз немного смягчилось. — Вон в гостиную, — повторила она Вэй Усяню, и тот ретировался.

В гостиной, прихлебывая чай и болтая, обнаружились Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Цзысюань. Первый в кои-то веки не выглядел задерганным и готовым на убийство, а второй — разряженным в пух и прах. Это были приятные перемены, и Вэй Усянь не мог сдержать улыбки.

При виде него оба — и Цзян Чэн, и Цзинь Цзысюань — отставили чашки и нахмурились.

— Золотое ядро от Баошань-саньжэнь? — буркнул Цзян Чэн. — Да еще и прямо в Илине, как удобно.

— Осенняя охота на горе Феникса? — мрачно добавил Цзинь Цзысюань. — И я опять довел до слез А-Ли.

— Ну будет, будет, — улыбнулся Цзян Фэнмянь. — Я вон на А-Сяня не в обиде, а ведь я вообще умер, а до этого долгие годы не ладил с женой и плевать хотел на сына.

— Я… эм… наверное, пойду и помогу на кухне? — Вэй Усянь поспешно поднялся, но в него тут же вцепились три руки.

— Сидеть, — приказал Цзян Чэн, и Вэй Усянь послушно сел обратно.

Ужин подали не через четверть — через полчаса, и все эти полчаса Цзян Чэн, Цзинь Цзысюань и Цзян Фэнмянь громили «Основателя темного пути» почем зря. Вэй Усяню снова вменили в вину отсутствие катарсиса, а еще плохое воспитание Цзинь Лина и совершенно хаотичный таймлайн, и «враки, не было такого», и совершенно произвольный авторский произвол, и «у тебя совесть есть, сколько еще ты будешь мотать нам нервы», и «бедный, бедный, бедный Лань Ванцзи. Угораздило же связаться», и много чего еще.

Когда их позвали к столу, Вэй Усянь придвинул к себе кастрюлю с супом из корней лотоса и свиных ребрышек и начал есть прямиком из нее. Госпожа Юй одарила его свирепым взглядом, и он вздохнул и взялся за черпак.

— Как у вас дела? А-Ли? Зять? — спросила госпожа Юй, когда все расселись и принялись за еду.

— Хорошо, — Цзян Яньли улыбнулась, и ее лицо преобразили счастье и тихая, внутренняя красота. Цзинь Цзысюань машинально погладил ее по руке, и она снова улыбнулась и принялась рассказывать про успехи Цзинь Лина. После этого Цзинь Цзысюань добавил несколько слов о своей работе, и госпожа Юй довольно кивнула.

— А ты, Вэй Усянь? Как обстоят дела на работе?

— А он не ходит на работу, — продал его с потрохами Цзян Чэн.

Госпожа Юй кивнула.

— А эта твоя новелла как?

— Хорошо, — соврал Вэй Усянь. — Уже перевалил за середину. Купаюсь в деньгах и поклонниках. По ней наверняка снимут дораму.

Он ожидал, что госпожа Юй припомнит ему то же, что и Цзян Фэнмянь, но она только снова кивнула.

— Очень хорошо. А у тебя что, А-Чэн?

— Мы с Лань Ванцзи раскрыли убийства в семействе Мо, — отчитался Цзян Чэн, накладывая себе порцию кисло-сладких свиных ребрышек, и Вэй Усянь потрясенно вскинулся:

— Как, без меня?!

— Представь себе.

— И кто убийца?

— Ну, — Цзян Чэн сунул в рот немного мяса, прожевал и продолжил: — Дело обстояло так…

Как Вэй Усянь и понял когда-то из рассказа Мо Сюаньюя, госпожа Мо была женщиной красивой, но жесткой и холодной. В сыне она души не чаяла, но муж ходил у нее буквально по струнке. Трудно было сказать, почему он вообще на ней женился — то ли польстился на деньги, то ли полюбил за красоту, но с годами его привязанность к супруге окончательно сошла на нет. Возможности изменять ей у него не было, но потом в их доме появилась Ян Диндин, фитнес-тренер и массажистка. В ней было все, чего так не хватало госпоже Мо: свежесть, участие, мягкость. Трудно сказать, с чего — или с кого — все началось, но мало-помалу они сблизились и стали любовниками. С каждым днем господин Мо все больше и больше терял голову, но о разводе не могло быть и речи: он полностью зависел от жены. Бросить ее означало обречь себя и Диндин на нищету.

— Вот если бы она умерла… — подумал он как-то вслух. Они с Ян Диндин лежали в постели, разнежившись после страстного папапа.

— Но ведь это не так трудно устроить… — улыбнулась тогда, словно кошка, Ян Диндин, и участь госпожи Мо была решена.

Они начали планировать — вроде бы шутя, но с каждым новым днем эти планы становились все серьезней. После смерти госпожи Мо львиная доля состояния должна была отойти Мо Цзыюаню. Господину Мо вполне хватило бы его наследства на безбедную старость, но Ян Диндин хотела большего. Убить сына — не то же самое, что убить жену, но молодая, пылкая любовница его все-таки убедила. Как знать, может, Мо Цзыюань и вовсе был не его сыном: в конце концов, госпожа Мо и впрямь была красива и не испытывала нехватки в поклонниках.

Сначала они пытались подтолкнуть к убийству Мо Сюаньюя, но дурачок оказался слишком бесхребетным, и Ян Диндин пришлось взять дело в свои руки. Мо Цзыюань уже давно проявлял к ней интерес, она уступила и стала его любовницей, при этом продолжая спать с его отцом. Поначалу Мо Цзыюань еще пытался соблюдать приличия, но потом дал себе волю. Так Ян Диндин узнала, что ему нравится удушение, и у нее появились возможность и способ будущего убийства.

Она убила Мо Цзыюаня, и все вроде бы шло, как задумано. Госпожа Мо немедленно обвинила во всем Мо Сюаньюя, и того забрала полиция. Любовники праздновали первую победу, а затем их начал шантажировать А-Тун. Слуга оказался ушлым и зорким и знал обо всем, что происходит в доме. Он потребовал денег за молчание, и его аппетит оказался просто непомерным. Господин Мо склонялся к тому, чтобы заплатить, но Ян Диндин не соглашалась из принципа. Единственный приемлемый шантажист — шантажист мертвый. Они убили А-Туна, отвезли за город и сожгли в его же машине.

Как бы госпожа Мо ни ненавидела своего племянника, но после смерти А-Туна она начала что-то подозревать. Поначалу они собирались прикончить ее через несколько месяцев после смерти сына, но теперь ждать было опасно, и план был приведен в исполнение немедленно.

Мнимое самоубийство госпожи Мо стараниями Вэй Усяня никого не обмануло. Полиция рыла землю в поисках настоящего убийцы, и господин Мо начал все больше нервничать. Ян Диндин поняла, что прогадала, но было уже поздно. После смерти жены господин Мо распустил слуг, чтобы получить возможность встречаться с ней без помех. Теперь, во время их рандеву, папапа занимали все меньше времени: господин Мо жаловался, громко и не переставая. То он хотел бежать, то он хотел идти с повинной, то опасался, что их непременно выведут на чистую воду. Ян Диндин поняла, что пришло время забыть о выгоде и позаботиться о собственной шкуре. Во время одной из встреч она вдрызг напоила своего любовника, а потом повесила. Сделать это было нетрудно: лишившийся чувств после выпитого господин Мо не сопротивлялся. Он был худым, почти тощим, а Ян Диндин — крепкой молодой женщиной с сильными руками. Напечатать на компьютере предсмертную записку и признание было легче легкого…

— Распутать такое сложное дело, я горжусь тобой, А-Чэн, — сказала госпожа Юй, и было видно, что она и впрямь гордится. Цзян Фэнмянь негромко кашлянул, и она поправилась: — Мы гордимся. Что сказало твое начальство?

— Нам с Лань Ванцзи дадут по грамоте, — пожал плечами Цзян Чэн. — У него это уже вторая.

— Первая — за долготерпение и дзен, — не подумав, пробормотал Вэй Усянь, и госпожа Юй пронзила его убийственным взглядом.

— Мне, кстати, — сказала она с улыбкой (и, глядя на эту улыбку, не приходилось сомневаться, в кого пошел Цзян Чэн), — тоже есть что сказать. Позволила какой-то дряни распоряжаться в своем доме? Столько лет промучилась в несчастливом браке?! Умерла, но так и не сумела защитить свой орден?! Вэй Усянь!

— Да, госпожа Юй!

— Думаешь, стал уже слишком взрослым, чтобы я оттаскала тебя за уши? Или поставила коленями на горох? А-Ли, пойди на кухню и принеси мешок…

— Но, дорогая, — голос Цзян Фэнмяня был мягким и тихим, но каким-то волшебным образом он все же перекрыл гневную тираду госпожи Юй. — Разве мальчик не исправился в конце?

— Исправился? Он?

— Разве А-Сянь не написал нам настоящую любовь? «Я возвращаюсь за своей женой». — Цзян Фэнмянь выпрямился, голос его стал суровым и гулким, от былой мягкости не осталось и следа. Вэй Усянь практически видел его — на носу лодки, в окружении фонарей и младших членов клана, на фоне черной, неспокойной воды. — Я предпочел смерть с тобой жизни без тебя, — сказал Цзян Фэнмянь, глядя в глаза госпоже Юй и целуя ее пальцы.

— Фэнмянь…

«Я! Это же я написал!», — едва не замахал руками Вэй Усянь, но одумался и затих.  
Какое-то время Цзян Фэнмянь и госпожа Юй еще смотрели друг на друга, затем госпожа Юй ткнула пальцем в Вэй Усяня.

— Ты.

— Да, госпожа Юй.

— Доедай свой суп, а потом прочь с глаз моих до следующей недели.

— Да, госпожа Юй.

— И разберись уже с Лань Ванцзи! Мне стыдно смотреть в глаза его матери.

В общем и целом семейный ужин прошел хорошо.

***

Новость о раскрытых убийствах в семействе Мо заставила Вэй Усяня задуматься, как много связанного с работой он уже пропустил, а потому, добравшись домой, он позвонил Шестому соученику.

— Ну, как там? Что новенького?

— Да все как всегда. Только трупы жалуются, что с ними никто не разговаривает. Возвращался бы ты, что ли.

— Я не разговариваю с трупами.

— Ну да.

— А что начальство?

— Подсуетилось и отправило тебя в официальный отпуск.

— По болезни?

— По семейным обстоятельствам. Ты хоронишь Цзян Фэнмяня и госпожу Юй.

Вэй Усянь закашлялся и, скомканно попрощавшись, свернул разговор. Ради интереса он заглянул в комменты и нашел там Брутального нагибатора. Тот требовал смерти Вэней и автора. Вэй Усянь покачал головой и закрыл страницу.

Назавтра была выставка Лань Сичэня, и он все никак не мог решить, идти туда или нет. По-хорошему, конечно, лучше было не идти, но приглашение и цветы граната вроде как обязывали. Так ничего и не решив, Вэй Усянь отправился пить сенча на балкон.

Рядом уже привычно курил сосед. Они обменялись кивками, Вэй Усянь отказался от сигареты и задал дежурный вопрос про дела.

— Видел, ты и меня в свою новеллу ввел, — сказал сосед добродушно.

— Прости? — сказал Вэй Усянь. Прозвучало не слишком искренне, хотя ему действительно было стыдно.

— Да ничего. Моей последней девушке понравилось.

— И что? Теперь ты думаешь ее бросить?

— Наоборот. Хочу жениться.

Они еще немного потрепались ни о чем, и Вэй Усянь вернулся в комнату. Приглашение Лань Сичэня лежало на столе, и он посматривал на него все то время, пока набивал очередное обновление. Это был звездный час — его, Лань Чжаня и Вэнь Нина. Ну и немножечко Цзян Чэна, хорошо. После этого было возвращение в Пристань Лотоса и поклоны у поминальных табличек Цзян Фэнмяня и госпожи Юй. Он прописал два, потом остановился и потрясенно уставился в монитор.

— О небо. О небо! Я пишу свадебные поклоны для меня и Лань Чжаня! Я пишу свадебные… О небо!

Вэй Усянь заметался по комнате, то выскакивая на балкон, то возвращаясь обратно. Он не хотел, даже не думал — все получилось само собой! В памяти всплыли слова Лань Сичэня: «После того, что вы сделали с моим братом, вы просто обязаны на нем жениться!» — и это и вправду могло быть чувство вины. Это должно было быть чувство вины, потому что иначе…

Оставаться сейчас наедине с собой, своими мыслями было просто немыслимо, и Вэй Усянь позвонил Цзян Чэну.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы мы с Лань Чжанем влезли в храм твоих предков, после того как твои родители… как я стал косвенной причиной смерти дяди Цзяна и госпожи Юй?

— Просто влезли? — спросил Цзян Чэн обманчиво спокойным тоном, и именно поэтому он так блистал на допросах.

— Кланялись перед поминальными табличками.

— В смысле, поклон родителям?

— Ну… — заюлил Вэй Усянь.

— Я бы, — отчеканил Цзян Чэн, — тебе врезал. А впрочем, я врезал бы тебе безо всяких поклонов. Я ни за что бы не поверил в твою смерть и искал тебя все тринадцать лет, а потом нашел бы и выпорол так, чтобы ты месяц сесть на задницу не смог. Именно так и поступают братья. А теперь иди и напиши, какой я злой и страшный. Может, тогда я поднимусь на первое место в этом небом проклятом списке молодых заклинателей.

Он отключился, но Вэй Усянь еще какое-то время с улыбкой смотрел на телефон. Затем он пошел и действительно написал, каким Цзян Чэн бывает грозным.

А после этого написал им с Лань Чжанем недопапапа.

И ему совсем не было стыдно.

Слова ложились в строки сами по себе. Вэй Усянь хотел этого уже так давно, что это желание буквально поселилось у него под кожей. Он хотел этого и не боялся об этом сказать: на всю сеть, всем, кто готов был это читать.

Он хотел Лань Чжаня. Хотел, как никогда и никого.

Даже с недомолвками и оговорками сцена должна была получиться грязной, но вместо этого… Перечитав ее, Вэй Усянь растерянно заморгал: это было словно священнодействие, словно извечный союз инь и ян.

«Ну хорошо. Ян и ян», — и он совсем не знал, как это воспринимать, как к этому относиться.

В конце Лань Чжань оттолкнул его. Сказал нет — Вэй Усянь оставил за ним право сказать это, но его собственные желания были выставлены на всеобщее обозрение.

Залив главу в сеть, Вэй Усянь без сил обмяк на стуле. Он чувствовал опустошение, чувствовал бессилие — как будто долго болел, наконец переболел и теперь вступил на путь к выздоровлению. Что это будет за выздоровление, он не знал и представлять не пытался.

Наутро Вэй Усянь проснулся все таким же разбитым и опустошенным. Писать что-то и вкладываться в эмоции в таком состоянии было бы слишком затратно, и он решил сходить на выставку. Отчасти ему было интересно, отчасти хотелось еще раз услышать от Лань Сичэня заветное: «После того, что вы сделали с моим братом, вы должны на нем жениться». Если хорошенько притвориться, это можно было счесть благословением семьи.

Выставки Вэй Усянь посещал нечасто и слабо представлял, в чем именно туда ходят. Поэтому он оделся согласно вкусам госпожи Юй, снова заплел косу и нацепил очки. Получилось неплохо; судя по тому, как зыркали на него встречные девицы, они тоже были с этим согласны.

Здание, в котором проходила выставка Лань Сичэня, было одновременно и традиционным, и современным — непостижимое сочетание, но Лань Сичэню шло. По белым летящим ступеням тек бесконечный поток людей: брат Лань Чжаня и вправду был национальным достоянием.

Вэй Усянь предъявил на входе свое приглашение и отправился искать Лань Сичэня. Он собирался поздороваться, отвесить два-три дежурных комплимента, немного поболтать, а потом ненавязчиво свернуть разговор на Лань Чжаня. Картины не интересовали его совершенно, но, разглядывая висящие на стенах полотна, он сперва сбавил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

В автобусе Вэй Усянь еще успел почитать про жанр «птицы и цветы», про то, что, по словам критиков, будет представлено на выставке, но никакие прогнозы, никакие академические рассуждения не подготовили Вэй Усяня к тому, что он увидел. Картины Лань Сичэня были… живыми — подобрать другое слово было сложно. Прозрачные естественные краски, уверенные штрихи тушью, то еле заметные, то размашистые и четкие, гармоничные цветовые переходы и цветовые же контрасты… Вэй Усяню казалось, что он видит отрывки своих давно забытых снов или, быть может, эпизоды прошлой жизни в каком-то волшебном, счастливом мире. Сердце его наливалось светлой грустью оттого, что возврата в эти сны, в эту прошлую жизнь быть не может, — и надеждой, что будут новые сны, что и эта жизнь окажется прекрасной.

И все-таки остановился он совсем не поэтому. Картина, которую выхватил его взгляд, разительно отличалась от остальных. Здесь не было ни ив, ни бамбука. Не было зайцев, соек, уток, лебедей или цапель. На светло-сером, затянутом туманом фоне спиной к зрителю стояли две мужские фигуры в одежде, покрой которой так любил Не Хуайсан. Одна была в черно-красном, с красным шнурком в волосах, вторая — в белом, с повязанной вокруг головы лобной лентой. Их руки соединяла ярко-красная крученая нить. Картину обрамляли красные цветы.

— Цветы граната, — произнес рядом чей-то мягкий голос. Вэй Усянь обернулся и встретился взглядом с Лань Сичэнем.

— А я думал, сливы, — буркнул он.

— Нет, граната. — Лань Сичэнь улыбался. Он был весь в белом, но, хотя его черты почти точь-в-точь повторяли черты Лань Чжаня, тот все равно был красивее.

— Сколько вы хотите за эту картину? — спросил Вэй Усянь хрипло.

— Я хочу, чтобы ваша новелла, доктор Вэй, закончилась хэппи-эндом для Ванцзи, — ответил Лань Сичэнь мягко. — Не думаю, что прошу слишком многого.

— Вэй? Тот самый подлый Вэй? — хмуро произнес чей-то глубокий, низкий голос, и Вэй Усянь только сейчас заметил рядом с Лань Сичэнем другого мужчину.

«Но как?»

Не заметить того было и вправду невозможно. Он был высокий, хищный и очень-очень опасный. Его строгий черный костюм чем-то неуловимо напоминал военную форму. Глаза были тигриные, губы сжаты, брови нахмурены.

— Тот самый, что написал цикл блестящих статей по судебной антропологии? — предположил Вэй Усянь с надеждой.

— Тот самый, что убил меня, а потом раскромсал на куски, — сказал мужчина — Не Минцзюэ.

— Тот самый, что показал неукротимый дух и силу первого брата во всей красе, — с улыбкой поправил Лань Сичэнь. — Даже мертвый, ты вернулся с того света, чтобы отомстить врагам и защитить меня и Хуайсана.

Вэй Усянь смотрел на них, и ему казалось, что он видит огненную, порывистую госпожу Юй и мягкого, словно вода, дядю Цзяна.

— Все в порядке, доктор Вэй? — спросил Лань Сичэнь.

— Да, я… — Вэй Усянь прочистил горло. — В полном.

— Так мы договорились о цене?

Вэй Усянь снова бросил взгляд на картину. Фигура в черном, фигура в белом — и красная нить судьбы.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Не спешите.

— Да, я… да. — Смотреть картины Вэй Усяню больше не хотелось, и он уже почти повернулся к выходу, но в последнюю минуту все же спросил: — Цзэу-цзюнь, а вы читали последнее обновление?

— О да, — улыбнулся Лань Сичэнь. — Потрясающая честность… и потрясающий набор идиом. Вы и вправду умеете обращаться со словами, доктор Вэй.

«Нет, — подумал Вэй Усянь, — Цзян Чэну никогда не попасть на первое место в списке молодых заклинателей».

***

Вернувшись домой, Вэй Усянь вновь заварил маття и вновь открыл файл с новеллой. Картина Лань Сичэня все еще стояла у него перед глазами, но цена на нее была неподъемной. Хэппи-энд для Лань Чжаня в новелле означал хэппи-энд для Лань Чжаня в реальной жизни, а это было невозможно — ну разве что он переключится с Вэй Усяня на кого-нибудь еще.

При мысли об этом во рту стало горько, и Вэй Усянь тут же запил эту горечь маття. Новелла ждала его, ненаписанные, невысказанные слова хотели, чтобы он написал их и высказал, и, опустив пальцы на клавиатуру, Вэй Усянь дал волю героям.

Он писал без плана, как делал в этой новелле очень часто. Никакого плана не было, и Вэй Усянь сбежал с постоялого двора — точнее, снова сбежал от Лань Чжаня и объяснений. В храме Гуанъинь он наткнулся на заговорщиков во главе с Цзинь Гуанъяо, увидел Лань Сичэня, спас Цзинь Лина… и попался в плен.

А потом Лань Сичэнь заговорил, и все, все намеки, которые Вэй Усянь разбрасывал по новелле девяносто девять глав, — все это наконец связалось воедино. Лань Чжань спас его во время Дня без ночи, Лань Чжань нарушил ради него самое главное правило своего ордена, он ранил тридцати трех старейшин и получил тридцать три удара дисциплинарным кнутом, оказался на грани смерти…

И все из-за него.

А что все это время делал Вэй Усянь? Дразнил его, смеялся, испытывал терпение — в новелле и в жизни.

Глаза Вэй Усяня защипало, но слово за словом он продолжал печатать.

— Зачем вы делали все это, молодой господин Вэй? — спросил себя Вэй Усянь словами Лань Сичэня. — Зачем вы делали все это, если ничего к нему не чувствовали?

«Не знаю, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Не знаю, я просто… я…»

Он растерянно смотрел на черные иероглифы на белой электронной странице, и в голове у него было пусто.

Он не знал, что дальше писать. 

Он не знал, что дальше делать.

Он…

Лежавший рядом телефон запел хриплым голосом Дао Лана: звонил Цзян Чэн. Какое-то время Вэй Усянь непонимающе таращился на подсвеченный дисплей, затем ответил на звонок.

— Лань Ванцзи в больнице, — без предисловий сообщил Цзян Чэн.

Кровь в жилах Вэй Усяня застыла и затвердела льдинками. За все то время, что они оба знали Лань Чжаня, что Лань Чжань проработал в паре с Цзян Чэном, ему не раз и не два случалось попадать в больницу с ранениями, но Цзян Чэн никогда — никогда — не звонил Вэй Усяню, чтобы об этом сказать.

Это могло значить только одно — Лань Чжань умирал.

— Что… что произошло? — выдавил Вэй Усянь через силу. Губы его почти не слушались.

— Мы были на задержании. Его ранили, — коротко сказал Цзян Чэн. — Ты едешь?

— Где вы?

— В первой городской. Поторопись, или… — Цзян Чэн умолк — сознательно оборвал себя и умолк, словно боялся приманить несчастье, если он о нем заговорит.

— Сейчас буду.

Вэй Усянь отключился. Взгляд его упал на электронную страницу, на те же строки, которые еще совсем недавно вводили его в ступор.

«Зачем вы делали все это, молодой господин Вэй?»

Теперь Вэй Усянь знал зачем.

Он делал это потому, что любил Лань Чжаня — и уже давно, хотя понял это только сейчас.

Понял это слишком поздно.

«Господи, Будда, Нефритовый император, кто-нибудь! — схватив со стола телефон и какую-то мелочь, Вэй Усянь выскочил из дома — как был, в стареньких джинсах и застиранной футболке. — Пусть он выживет! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — На носу у Вэй Усяня все так же сидели очки для чтения, собранные в пучок и заколотые карандашом волосы лезли в глаза. Он добежал до остановки, вскочил в автобус и только там осознал, что бежал босиком. Денег на проезд не хватило, водитель стал его высаживать, но Вэй Усянь вцепился в поручень, а потом и вовсе упал на колени, умоляя ехать быстрее, потому что любовь всей его жизни умирает сейчас в больнице и если он не поторопится… Смотревшие на него во все глаза пассажиры скинулись на билет, хотя водитель, разглядев его белые губы и босые ноги, покачал головой и поехал и так.

«Быстрее! — торопил Вэй Усянь мысленно. — Быстрее, быстрее!»

— Быстрее, — просил он вслух, и его голос срывался и дрожал.

Он практически видел Лань Чжаня — бледного, неподвижного, с кислородной маской на лице, — и суетящихся вокруг медиков, и утекающую сквозь пальцы жизнь, и прямую линию на аппарате жизнеобеспечения, и кровь — слишком много крови…

На нужной остановке Вэй Усянь выскочил из автобуса и бросился к зданию больницы, расталкивая прохожих и медперсонал. Он влетел в холл и бросился к рецепции, наплевав на длинную очередь и сердитые крики.

— Лань Чжань! — крикнул он медсестре за стойкой. — То есть Лань Ванцзи! Он умер? Он ведь еще не умер?! Где он? Пожалуйста!

Очередь заволновалась и загудела, кто-то попытался оттащить Вэй Усяня от стойки, он отбивался и кричал, когда вдруг, сквозь весь этот гвалт и крики, и угрозы вызвать полицию, услышал тихое, знакомое:

— Вэй Ин.

Вэй Усянь застыл, а потом медленно, как механический болванчик, повернулся. В двух шагах от него стоял Лань Чжань. Живой, здоровый, целый и невредимый Лань Чжань — разве что на руке была повязка.

— Я люблю тебя! — выпалил Вэй Усянь слова, которые висели на кончике его языка с тех самых пор, как позвонил Цзян Чэн. — Я люблю тебя! Ты живой?

Лань Чжань замер, на миг закрыл глаза, затем открыл и посмотрел на Вэй Усяня.

— Простая царапина.

— Простая… — ноги у Вэй Усяня подкосились, и он осел на пол. — Простая царапина.  
— Закрыв лицо, он рассмеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал икать. — Убью Цзян Чэна, — наконец произнес он сдавленно.

— М-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань, и Вэй Усянь поднял на него глаза. Лань Чжань стоял в лучах ослепительного солнечного света и протягивал ему руку. «Чистый небожитель». Вэй Усянь сжал его пальцы, поднялся на ноги и поймал взгляд потемневших золотистых глаз.

В реальной жизни Вэй Усяню ничего не угрожало, и настоящий, живой Лань Чжань не восставал ради него против собственного клана, не оплакивал его смерть тринадцать лет, не носил на теле шрамы своей безрассудной любви, не делал много чего еще, но разве из-за этого любовь Усяня была меньше или не такой настоящей? Разве терпение и готовность принимать любые возмутительные дурачества, и постоянные завтраки, и вечера и выходные на двоих, и готовность слушать и слышать — разве все это было меньшими подвигами, чем уничтожение гулей?

«Я люблю его. Люблю Лань Чжаня. В новелле, в жизни — везде».

Любовь к Лань Чжаню буквально распирала его изнутри, и ему было необходимо хоть как-то ее выплеснуть, чтобы не лопнуть от этих своих чувств и жить дальше.

— Лань Чжань, — позвал Вэй Усянь хрипло. Лань Чжань посмотрел на него — как будто Вэй Усянь был его миром. Любовь накрыла Вэй Усяня с головой, ударила под коленки, и он едва опять не сел где стоял. — Лань Чжань.

Сзади волновалась очередь и что-то громко и возмущенно выговаривала медсестра, звонили телефоны, звякали лифты, но Вэй Усянь не слышал и не слушал ничего. Шагнув к Лань Чжаню, он обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, вкладывая в этот поцелуй свою любовь. Глаза Лань Чжаня расширились.

— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Вэй Усянь. — Я люблю тебя, Лань Чжань.

Он еще успел увидеть, как на лице Лань Чжаня появилось выражение неуверенного счастья… А затем ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука Цзян Чэна.

— Отлично, — буркнул Цзян Чэн, и в его голосе звучало все раздражение мира. — Просто замечательно. А теперь иди работать.

***

Если бы Вэй Усянь мог, то тут же уволок бы Лань Чжаня домой и там, за закрытой дверью спальни, папапа его до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не потерял способность нормально ходить. Но он не мог: в напарниках у Лань Чжаня был Цзян Чэн, а у Цзян Чэна было на руках несколько нераскрытых убийств и ни капли терпения.

Домой — к Вэй Усяню — они добрались только поздно вечером. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Вэй Усянь, немного подумав, щелкнул замком.

— Это чтобы ты не сбежал, — сказал он Лань Чжаню и криво ухмыльнулся.

Лань Чжань, все такой же холодный и невозмутимый, нашел свои тапочки.

— Как будто мы чай пить собираемся, а не папапа до упаду, да? — сказал Вэй Усянь.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Лань Чжань. Тон его был сдержанным, но уши пылали.

«Это слишком, — подумал Вэй Усянь. — Я терпел целый день, но это уже слишком».

Он потянулся к Лань Чжаню, и тот тут же шагнул навстречу. Зрачок его снова растекся на всю радужку.

«Как тогда, — подумал Вэй Усянь. Он помнил это: сумбурный вечер, кровать на двоих. — Лань Чжань хотел меня уже тогда. Хотел меня уже… сколько?»

Вэй Усянь написал миллион слов, написал бесконечное множество папапа, но даже в самых разнузданных сценах он не смог бы написать ничего более сексуального, чем это.

Лань Чжань его хотел. Это было чистое папапа.

Руки у Вэй Усяня дрожали. Он медленно, виток за витком, размотал с руки ленту и спутал ею руки Лань Чжаня.

— Теперь ты в моей власти, — пробормотал он глухо и, подхватив Лань Чжаня на руки, потащил в спальню.

Лицо Лань Чжаня было близко-близко, он смотрел на Вэй Усяня из-под опущенных ресниц, как будто касался руками — глаза, губы, снова глаза, щеки.

— Развратник, — сказал Лань Чжань монотонно. — Мерзкий негодяй, — и Вэй Усянь рассмеялся, спрятав лицо у него в волосах.

У самой спальни он помедлил, затем сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул дверь ногой. Опустив Лань Чжаня на скомканные простыни, он навис над ним, губы в считанных миллиметрах от губ.

— Ты не любишь перец, — выдохнул он. — А что ты любишь?

— Тебя, — сказал Лань Чжань просто, и нет: чистое папапа было сейчас.

— Права была тетушка Гу, — пробормотал Вэй Усянь. Голос его сбивался от подступившей к горлу нежности. — Ты еще тот чаровник…

Целовать Лань Чжаня он начал медленно: скулы и переносица, та самая упрямая, непроходящая складка между бровей, потом губы — смелее, глубже, отчаянней.

Рот у Лань Чжаня оказался жгучий, как юньмэнский перец, и Вэй Усянь вылизывал его, пока не устал язык. Может, он был не так уж умел — но здесь, сейчас, с Лань Чжанем это просто не имело значения.

Со рта он переключился на шею и адамово яблоко, на бьющуюся под бледной кожей венку, на выступающие ключицы и ямку между ними, которую так и хотелось лизнуть, а еще лучше — прихватить зубами…

Лань Чжань отвечал, но позволял ему вести, позволял делать что хочется, и неужели он… Неужели и вправду даст ему… Вэй Усянь сглотнул. Чистое, чистейшее папапа.

То и дело прерываясь на поцелуи, Вэй Усянь как-то снял с Лань Чжаня одежду, затем дрожащими руками стянул свою и зашвырнул в угол.

Близилось самое главное, то, в чем у Вэй Усяня не было никакого опыта: папапа с другим парнем, и даже все его непроходящее и непоколебимое бесстыдство не могло никак помочь.

— Я собираюсь… — начал было он, накрывая тело Лань Чжаня своим, и умолк. Это было просто…

«О небо! А ведь технически я еще даже…»

Лань Чжань потерся об него — бедра о бедра — и тормоза Вэй Усяня, барахлившие с того самого момента, как на входной двери щелкнул замок, окончательно отказали.

Лань Чжань прижимался к нему, теплый, горячий, податливый, созданный специально для него, и это было просто чересчур. В сознании Вэй Усяня разверзлась черная дыра. В свое время он прописал постельные сцены для Ло Бинхэ и каждой красавицы из его гарема (некоторым даже по два раза), но это была не новелла и сам он был не Ло Бинхэ. Лань Чжань лежал под ним, перед ним, и Вэй Усянь не знал, что и как делать, чтобы Лань Чжаню было так же хорошо, как ему самому.

Приподнявшись на руках, он смотрел на Лань Чжаня, как скупец на самое свое большое сокровище, и в голове у него билось лишь: «Сколько же времени я потерял».  
Кожа у Лань Чжаня казалась безупречной, а впрочем, кто бы сомневался. Соски у него были бледные, и Вэй Усянь залип и смотрел на них, пока Лань Чжань не тронул его за руку, укоризненно сказав:

— Не спи.

Какое-то время Вэй Усянь недоуменно таращился на него, затем прыснул, уткнулся Лань Чжаню в плечо и смеялся, пока не начал икать. Все это было совершенно смешно и совершенно нелепо — никакого пафоса первой близости, никакого торжества момента.

— А если бы у меня нефритовый стебель увял? — лукаво спросил Вэй Усянь. В ответ Лань Чжань лишь двинул бедрами, и все шутки и остроумные замечания разом вылетели у Вэй Усяня из головы.

Он ловил свое отражение в светлых глазах Лань Чжаня — и чувствовал себя протагонистом из протагонистов.

Все, что он делал, было хорошо, как бы именно он это ни делал.

Губы Вэй Усяня сомкнулись на нефритовом стебле Лань Чжаня, и тот распустился, оросив его горло живительной росой. Вэй Усянь скользнул пальцами между бледных ягодиц, прямо к… К «медному тазу» — вспомнилось ему обозначение из древних трактатов, и если бы он мог, если бы каким-то волшебным образом сейчас перенесся в прошлое, то до хрипоты бы спорил с учеными мужами, доказывая, что есть люди (например, Лань Чжань), у которых даже медный таз — на самом деле драгоценный яшмовый грот.

Тело Вэй Усяня двигалось словно само по себе, словно Лань Чжань пробудил в нем какой-то древний, напрочь забытый инстинкт, и этот инстинкт торопил поскорее наложить на Лань Чжаня лапу, пока того не увели или пока он не опомнился и не сбежал сам.

Наверное, нормальная прелюдия должна была быть какой-то более… какой-то менее… Наверное, ему следовало подготовить Лань Чжаня получше, но он этого так и не сделал.

— Лань Чжань, — выдохнул Вэй Усянь. Внутри у Лань Чжаня было невыносимо горячо и невыносимо тесно, и, наверное, им следовало воспользоваться презервативами, но презервативов у Вэй Усяня не было. До Лань Чжаня у него не было личной жизни. Не было никакой жизни вообще. — Лань Чжань, я, кажется, сделал что-то не так, но ты же меня простишь?

— М-м-м, — пробормотал Лань Чжань. — Всегда.

Потом, когда янское жало Вэй Усяня не могло больше жалить, он скатился с Лань Чжаня, лег рядом, чмокнул в мокрый висок и признался:

— Хочу курить. А потом опять папапа. И снова курить. И не ходить завтра на работу. Чтобы весь день папапа.

— Чай, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Сначала мы выпьем чаю.

Старый шен пуэр стал первой из их посткоитальных традиций.

***

Чай они выпили на балконе, опираясь на перила и глядя в ночной двор. Жасмином больше не пахло, зато пахло травой и жарким душистым летом. Сверчки стрекотали как оглашенные. Вэй Усянь отпивал глоток чая, а потом наклонялся и целовал Лань Чжаня: в висок, в уголок рта, в скулу — куда придется.

Наконец, забрав пустые чашки, Лань Чжань вернулся в комнату. Вэй Усянь на секунду помедлил, окинул взглядом ночь и пустой двор. Завтра или, может, послезавтра он допишет новеллу, и в ней будет справедливое возмездие и скользкий гад Цзинь Гуанъяо, и сколопендра Не Хуайсан, самое лучшее признание и хэппи-энд для Лань Чжаня, и много-много экстр с папапа, однако…

Однако все это будет завтра или, может, послезавтра. А сегодня был Лань Чжань и… много папапа — без всяких экстр. И хэппи-энд.

— Хороший вечер, — на соседнем балконе показался сосед, щелкнул зажигалкой и протянул Вэй Усяню пачку сигарет.

— Куда уж лучше, братец Вэнь Чао, — Вэй Усянь отвел пачку рукой и улыбнулся. — Куда уж лучше.


End file.
